


Your Best Line Ever (Traduction française)

by acupoflouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 59,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupoflouis/pseuds/acupoflouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Université UA, dans lequel Harry a un horrible boulot et ment sur son prénom aux personnes ivres. Louis se trouve être une de ces personnes ivres et doit déménager de son appartement. Liam rase ses cheveux parce qu’il s’est disputé avec Zayn. Zayn protège Liam des harceleurs  flippants. Et Niall a toujours une solution, parce qu’il connait à peu près toutes les personnes concernées !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Best Line Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/699296) by [green_feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings). 



> Tous les droits de cette histoire reviennent Green_feelings, je n'en fais que la traduction française avec son autorisation, pour laquelle je tiens à la remercier. J'espère que cette histoire et mon travail vous plairont. Le lien vers la VO est juste au dessus !  
> (N'ayant pas de beta, toute erreur est mienne et s'il y a des tournures de phrase bizarres, désolé.)
> 
> /!\ Avertissement : légère scène de "dubious consent", c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura une scène à caractère sexuel où un des personnages sera endormi au début, et donc pas consentent.

« Epouse-moi. »  
  
Harry fronça ses sourcils et releva son regard de ses mains vers l'homme qui était assis de l'autre côté du comptoir, lui faisant un sourire en coin.  
  
Il était plus petit que Harry et, sous les lumières tamisées de la boîte de nuit, sa peau brillante semblait avoir un bronzage foncé, du bleu, du rouge et du vert vacillant sur ses bras et son visage. Ses cheveux étaient une nuance de blond, peut-être brun, Harry n'arrive pas vraiment à déterminer. Ses yeux bleus fixaient Harry, hébétés et à moitié clos, un air d'adoration sous le voile vitreux.  
  
Un autre ivrogne, pensa Harry en retenant un soupir. Et pas exactement son type, non plus.  
  
« Efficace, » commenta Harry puis il baissa à nouveau son regard pour reprendre son travail. « Mais peut-être un tantinet trop simple. »  
  
L'homme rigola et bougea son verre sur le comptoir. « Tu t'appelles comment ? »  
  
Harry l'ignora, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre la question par-dessus la musique forte, puis il se retourna pour mettre les verres qu'il venait de nettoyer sur une étagère.  
  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un l'approchait pendant l'un de ses services. Il savait comment gérer une telle situation. Pourtant, Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait l'approcher en premier lieu.  
  
Il n'était pas l'un des barmans dans leurs uniformes noir et blanc, ayant l'air super chics et arrogants. Pas qu'il voulait ça – ces uniformes semblaient plutôt inconfortables et Harry était assez heureux de son tee-shirt orange ample, son jeans noir et son tablier noir noué autour de ses hanches. Se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, collecter les verres et les bouteilles de bière vides, nettoyer les verres, garder le comptoir propre ; c'était une simple routine et un travail où il était tranquille la plupart du temps.  
  
La plupart du temps.  
  
C'était un peu bizarre, pensa Harry alors qu'il se retournait à nouveau et vit l'inconnu se trouver toujours au même endroit. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler dans cette boîte, il avait seulement été approché par des hommes. A la lumière du jour, il n'avait jamais été abordé par un homme avant, seulement des filles. Mais ici, les filles ne semblaient pas lui porter d'attention.  
  
« Est-ce que je peux avoir un autre verre ? » demanda l'homme en poussant son verre dans la direction de Harry.  
  
« Désolé, mec. J'peux pas faire ça. Demande à un barman. »  
  
« Mais je veux que ce soit toi qui me le serves. »  
  
« On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut, hein ? » Harry sourit poliment et attrapa une caisse pour disparaître dans la foule et débarrasser les verres sur les tables. Il fut un peu agacé quand il vit que l'homme se tenait toujours au comptoir lorsqu'il revint ; son verre était à nouveau plein et il se déhanchait légèrement.  
  
Harry posa la caisse et la vida, mettant les verres dans l'évier, avant de commencer à les laver un par un.  
  
« Si tu pouvais être un Pokémon, lequel serais-tu ? »  
  
Harry dut mordre sa lèvre pour retenir un sourire. Il leva son regard vers l'homme, qui venait de le regarder en silence pendant les dernières minutes. « Quoi ? »  
  
« Si tu pouvais être n'importe quel Pokémon, » répéta-t-il, « lequel serais-tu ? »  
  
« Quel genre de question c'est ? »  
  
« J'essaie juste d'apprendre à te connaître. »  
  
« En me demandant quel Pokémon je serais ? »  
  
« C'était soit ça soit quel super héro. »  
  
Maintenant, Harry rigola.  
  
« Alors, je dirais que tu ressembles beaucoup à Pikachu. » L'homme se pencha un peu plus en avant, ses yeux bleus vitreux mais focalisés sur le visage de Harry. « Je peux t'appeler comme ça ou tu pourrais tout simplement me dire ton prénom. »  
  
C'était probablement la pire phrase de drague que Harry n'avait jamais entendue. Cependant, il devait admettre que c'était en quelque sorte créatif. Certainement une technique d'approche qu'il n'oublierait pas aussi facilement.  
  
« Liam, » s'entendit-il répondre. « Je m'appelle Liam. »  
  
Le garçon sourit et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. « Je suis Louis, » dit-il. « Louis Tomlinson. »  
  
Harry sourit poliment. Il savait que c'était stupide de mentir, de donner un faux nom (et Liam lui ferait probablement un sermon de deux heures, s'il découvrait que Harry avait utilisé son prénom, le donnant à un parfait inconnu). Mais, Harry savait également qu'il pourrait avoir des ennuis s'il disait son vrai prénom. Il avait eu des soucis avant, quand il avait dit son prénom à un mec étrange et ivre. Il était revenu pendant des jours, demandant après Harry, attendant que ses services se terminent et le suivant jusqu'à chez lui.  
  
Harry ne voulait pas que quelque chose comme ça arrive à nouveau. Et ce gars semblait vraiment assez bourré pour l'oublier et quand il se réveillerait le lendemain, le souvenir de Harry aurait disparu.  
  
« D'accord, Louis, » dit Harry. « C'était très sympa de te parler un peu, mais je ne suis pas supposé parler aux clients, je suis supposé travailler. »  
  
« Alors, que dirais-tu qu'on parle à un autre moment, » suggéra Louis, « quand tu ne travailles pas ? » Il tendit une main pour prendre une des serviettes en papier et demanda au barman un stylo, avant de griffonner quelque chose dessus.  
  
Harry l'observa, tandis qu'il triait quelques bouteilles vides dans des caisses, haussant un sourcil.  
  
« Je sais, ça semble un peu fou, » admit Louis, puis il glissa la serviette sur le comptoir. « Mais, voici mon numéro. Appelle-moi ? »  
  
« Peut-être, » ajouta Harry. Juste parce que.  
  
Louis eut apparemment besoin d'un moment mais, ensuite, il sourit et pointa un doigt vers Harry, clignant des yeux. « Un garçon à mon goût. » (ndlt : référence à la chanson Call me Maybe de Carly Rae Jepsen)  
  
Harry fit un sourire las à sa réponse puis regarda Louis partir, avant d'attraper la serviette sur le comptoir et de la jeter, sans même y jeter un coup d'œil.  
  
+++  
  
Louis se réveilla avec sa joue pressée contre un mur froid, un pied s'enfonçant dans le bas de son dos et une énorme gueule de bois. Il grogna et roula sur lui-même, jetant un bras par-dessus son visage lorsque la lumière du soleil frappa ses yeux.  
  
« Niall ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
  
Son ami ne réagit pas. Il était couché en faisant face à l'autre bout du lit, son visage enfoui dans un oreiller et tournant le dos à Louis. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir de sa tête était ses cheveux blonds hérissés en désordre.  
  
Louis bougea un pied et frappa légèrement l'épaule de Niall avec. « Mec, réveille-toi. »  
  
Niall grogna et se déplaça plus près du bord du petit lit qu'ils partageaient.  
  
« J'arrive pas à me souvenir comme je suis revenu ici, » dit Louis et il ouvrit un œil, jetant un regard à la chambre. Il portait toujours ses vêtements et il pouvait sentir l'odeur de cigarette, de sueur et le goût de l'alcool sur sa langue. Il préférait ne pas penser à quel autre goût il avait dans sa bouche pour le moment. « Comment je suis rentré ? »  
  
« En taxi. Avec moi, » répondit Niall et, à sa voix, il ne semblait pas avoir autant la gueule de bois que Louis. « Laisse-moi dormir. »  
  
Louis lui lança un regard indigné, mais ne dit rien de plus. Il grimpa par-dessus les jambes de Niall puis sortit du lit pour aller dans la petite salle de bain. Ça prit en tout trois pas à Louis pour s'y rendre et, pour une fois, il en était reconnaissant. Ses genoux étaient un peu mous et sa tête tournait, lui faisant perdre son équilibre.  
  
L'appartement de Niall était définitivement trop petit pour deux personnes. Pour deux personnes et toutes les affaires de Louis. Il n'y avait vraiment grand-chose, mais avec l'appartement de Niall déjà rempli avec ses propres affaires, il restait à peine assez de place pour accueillir toute la vie d'une autre personne.  
  
Et la vie de Louis se trouvait être un peu plus remplie que celle de Niall.  
  
Il s'aperçut dans le miroir et put seulement espérer que ses cheveux était dans un tel désordre à cause des heures qu'il avait passé à dormir. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait d'être vu en public avec des cheveux dans lesquels il semblait que quelque chose de moche avait vomi quelque chose d'encore plus moche dedans. Abandonnant son reflet, Louis baissa sa tête et aspergea son visage avec de l'eau, avant d'ouvrir un placard et prendre des cachets pour son mal de tête. Les avalant avec un verre d'eau, Louis continua de fixer son reflet et fronça ses yeux au bleu juste en dessous de sa mâchoire.  
  
Quand quelqu'un lui avait-il fait un suçon ? Et plus important, qui l'avait fait ?  
  
Bougeant sa tête et l'inclinant sur le côté, il passa un doigt sur la marque foncée et essaya de se souvenir de quelque chose de la veille. Son dernier souvenir clair était de la piste de danse au _Suicide Note_ , la boîte de nuit où Niall l'emmenait habituellement quand ils sortaient. C'était un endroit bruyant et sombre, avec des boissons à bas prix et des barmans en uniformes obscènes...  
  
Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit.  
  
Liam, le mec qu'il avait dragué, qui travaillait derrière le comptoir. Habillé avec un tee-shirt orange horrible, avec des cheveux bouclés et un corps grand et fin. Il était la dernière chose dont Louis arrivait vraiment à se rappeler.  
  
« Niall ! » cria-t-il de la salle de bain, puis il revint précipitamment dans la chambre. Une douleur vive battit dans sa tête au mouvement soudain, mais Louis l'ignora du mieux qu'il put. Les analgésiques agiraient bientôt.  
  
« Niall, » répéta-t-il puis il se baissa pour pousser l'épaule de son ami. « Réveille-toi. »  
  
« Vas t'faire, » répondit simplement Niall dans son oreiller.  
  
« Est-ce que j'ai embrassé un mec hier soir ? »  
  
Niall ouvrit un œil pour regarder Louis. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mec. Tu n'as pas eu de sexe pas protégé avec un inconnu. Je t'ai ramené avant que tu puisses y arriver, » marmonna-t-il. « Pas de charge pour une potentielle grossesse. »  
  
Louis roula ses yeux et attrapa son téléphone portable, vérifiant ses contacts. « Sérieusement, Niall. J'ai rencontré le mec parfait hier soir et si je me fie au suçon dans mon cou, j'ai réussi à le convaincre qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. »  
  
Niall roula sur son dos et grogna. « Que dirais-tu de, _la_ convaincre ? »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« La, » répéta Niall. « Le suçon vient d'une fille. »  
  
Louis le regarda, bouche bée.  
  
« T'as un niveau de tolérance, en terme de mémoire, comparable à un poisson et, en plus, tu ressembles à l'un d'eux, Louis, » l'informa Niall. « T'étais en train de galocher une meuf quand je t'ai traîné hors du _Sunday_. »  
  
« Le _Sunday_ ? On a été au _Suicide Note_. » Louis parcourut les contacts dans son téléphone, mais ne put trouver aucun nouveau numéro. Eh bien, ça avait un côté positif, également : aucun nouveau numéro venant d'une fille.  
  
« On a été là-haut en premier. » Niall haussa ses épaules. « On a bougé plus tard et je t'ai perdu pendant un moment. T'étais en train d'embrasser cette fille, quand je t'ai retrouvé, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de te ramener à la maison.  
  
« Je devais être défoncé. Pour embrasser une fille. » Louis toucha sa tempe, plissant son visage de dégoût.  
  
« Pour ta défense, tu ne l'embrassais pas vraiment. Elle était pendue à ton cou, tandis que t'étais trop bourré pour même bouger. »  
  
Louis grogna et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.  
  
« Bien, » déclara légèrement Niall. « J'peux retourner dormir, alors ? »  
  
« J'ai rencontré le mec parfait et je n'ai même pas eu son numéro, Niall. » Louis laissa échapper un geignement étouffé.  
  
« J'ai déjà entendu tout ça, » grogna Niall, puis il tourna le dos à Louis. Il attrapa la couette et se recroquevilla en dessous.  
  
« Il a les cheveux bouclés. Et des fossettes et des mains deux fois plus grandes que les miennes, » continua Louis en s'asseyant au bord du lit.  
  
« Tes mains sont minuscules, Louis. »  
  
« Et, » ajouta Louis, ignorant le commentaire de Niall, « il portait du orange et ça lui allait vraiment bien. Je veux dire, l'orange est une couleur moche. Personne n'a l'air bien en orange, Niall. Personne que je connais ne peut mettre de l'orange mais lui, il le portait avec élégance. »  
  
« T'es encore bourré ? »  
  
La voix de Niall était étouffée par sa couette, mais Louis put quand même l'entendre assez clairement. « Vas t'faire. »  
  
Niall lui fit un doigt d'honneur par-dessus son épaule. « Je le ferais avec plaisir, mais j'ai perdu tout intimité quand t'as emménagé. »  
  
« C'est juste pour trois mois, » marmonna Louis. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était, lui-même, satisfait par la situation.  
  
Il avait été viré de son minuscule et charmant appartement quelques semaines auparavant. Considérant le fait qu'il avait été expulsé à cause de la propagation de moisissures néfastes dans tout l'immeuble, il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de le décrire comme 'charmant', mais ça avait été son appartement pendant presque trois ans. Louis avait adoré cet endroit. Et, bien sûr, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver un nouvel appartement sur le champ. Ça lui avait pris quelques jours pour en trouver qui entrait dans ses moyens et quand il avait trouvé celui parfait, on lui avait dit qu'il pourrait emménager que trois mois plus tard.  
  
Mais Louis voulait franchement ce foutu appartement. Il avait deux chambres – _deux_ – un petit balcon et il était quand même parfaitement abordable. Pour un étudiant qui venait juste de débuter son master, c'était foutrement parfait.  
  
Cependant, comme il devait attendre que le locataire actuel déménage, il avait besoin d'un endroit où rester. Et avec qui d'autre vivre que son meilleur ami ?  
  
« Ça me rappelle, » dit ensuite Niall, roulant sur lui-même pour faire face à Louis. « J'ai vu Andy hier soir et il m'a dit qu'il connait quelqu'un qui a une chambre à louer dans son appart', où tu pourrais rester pendant ces trois mois. »  
  
Louis ne prit même pas la peine de demander qui était Andy. Niall connaissait tout genre de personnes de tout genre d'endroits. « Est-ce que tu me fous à la porte ? » Louis haleta, prenant un faux air consterné.  
  
« Dès que possible. » Avec ça, Niall se retourna et tira la couette par-dessus sa tête.  
  
Louis laissa Niall se rendormir et décida de prendre une douche à la place. Et juste parce qu'il était quelqu'un de sympa, il irait leur chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner après.  
  
+++  
  
Harry leva légèrement sa tête, alors que Liam se glissait sur la chaise à côté de lui et mit une tasse de café fumante devant son visage.  
  
Que Dieu bénisse Liam.  
  
Harry salua son ami avec un petit signe de la main et un grognement de contentement, avant de baisser à nouveau sa tête vers la table, une main enroulée lâchement autour de la tasse chaude en carton.  
  
« Longue nuit ? » demanda Liam.  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules. « J'ai fini à sept heures. »  
  
« C'est du suicide, Harry, » le gronda Liam avec un regard qui était clairement préoccupé. « Tu devrais arrêter ce travail. »  
  
« C'est bien payé. »  
  
Liam prit une gorgée de sa propre tasse et retira le bonnet de sur sa tête. Harry n'était pas encore habitué aux cheveux courts de Liam. Seulement quelques semaines auparavant, ils avaient encore été plus longs que les siens, bouclés et en désordre. Assez similaire à la propre coupe de Harry.  
  
Une dispute assez violente avec Zayn et tout avait disparu. Absolument en vain, cependant, parce que Liam et Zayn s'étaient réconciliés quelques jours plus tard et maintenant, Zayn ne cessait pas de pleurnicher au sujet d'à quel point ça lui manquait de passer ses mains à travers les cheveux de Liam.  
  
Parfois, il passait de façon inattendue ses doigts dans ceux de Harry et c'était vraiment flippant.  
  
« Il y a aussi des boulots bien payés pendant la journée. »  
  
Harry le savait très bien. Il ne voulait juste pas devoir vivre le tracas de chercher un autre travail ; les candidatures et les entretiens prendraient trop de temps. Il venait seulement de commencer l'université et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'étudier lui prendrait autant de temps.  
  
« Tu sais, » continua Liam, « pendant ta première année, tu devrais de concentrer sur tes études. Tu ne seras pas capable de tenir ce rythme une fois que les examens commenceront. »  
  
« Ouais. Je sais. Je vais chercher quelque chose d'autre. » Harry roula ses yeux, mais il savait que Liam s'inquiétait simplement pour lui. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour tout. Mais, Harry devait admettre que Liam était vraiment le mieux placé pour parler de ce sujet. Il avait fait le même travail pendant un an. Il avait seulement commencé à travailler dans la boîte de nuit après sa première année universitaire et venait juste récemment de changer. Il savait de quoi il parlait.  
  
Ainsi, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner ce débat. Et il y avait seulement une chose qui pouvait distraire Liam. « Comment va Zayn ? »  
  
Les traits de Liam s'adoucirent et son sourire fut chaleureux. « Toujours au lit. Tu l'as déjà vu se lever avant dix heures ? »  
  
Harry sourit et secoua sa tête. « Est-ce qu'il nous rejoint pour le déjeuner ? »  
  
« Il viendra, » dit Liam, avant de tourner son corps vers Harry. « Tu sais, avec ce boulot – »  
  
« Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec ça ? » lança Harry.  
  
Liam roula ses yeux. « Andy m'a appelé hier. Est-ce que tu veux toujours louer la chambre vide dans ton appart' ? »  
  
Harry releva son regard de la table et hocha de la tête. « Il connait quelqu'un ? »  
  
« Eh bien, il a vu Niall et il lui a dit qu'il avait un ami qui cherchait un endroit où rester pendant environ trois mois. »  
  
« Niall ? »  
  
« Je l'ai déjà vu quelques fois. Je ne le connais pas très bien, » admit Liam, « mais il semble être un mec décent. Il est marrant. »  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules. « Pendant trois mois ? »  
  
« Ouais, et je pensais que ça te donnerait l'opportunité de faire moins de services et chercher un autre boulot ? T'auras un revenu supplémentaire grâce au loyer pendant ces trois mois. »  
  
Faisant la moue, Harry passa une main à travers ses cheveux et haussa ses épaules. « Ça semble assez bien, ouais. »  
  
« D'accord, » rayonna Liam. « Je vais appeler Andy pour lui demander le numéro de Niall. »  
  
Harry fit un petit hochement de la tête. « Bien sûr. Ouais. »  
  
« D'accord, à tout à l'heure. » Liam se leva et ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de Harry, avant de partit pour aller à son propre cours.  
  
Harry laissa simplement retomber sa tête sur la table et espéra en finir rapidement avec ça. Il voulait juste son lit. Son doux lit chaud où il resterait jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Il ne devait pas travailler ce soir, alors il pourrait passer une soirée à flâner, faisant probablement ses devoirs et finissant sa lecture, avant de regarder un film et s'endormir avant la fin.  
  
Harry se demanda, quand exactement cette image était devenue la description parfaite d'un vendredi soir dans sa jeune vie.  
  
+++  
  
« J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois retourné là-bas tout seul, » dit Niall en haussant un sourcil, et Louis ne comprit presque pas ses mots puisque sa bouche était pleine de frites.  
  
« Je devais le revoir. » Louis piqua dans sa propre assiette de frites. « Je n'ai probablement pas laissé la meilleure des impressions, quand je lui ai parlé la dernière fois. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules. « Je m'en souviens pas vraiment. J'suppose que ce n'était pas très charmant. »  
  
Niall rigola et prit une gorgée de son soda. « Il ne travaillait pas hier soir ? »  
  
« Ils ont dit qu'il avait démissionné. Démissionné, Niall, » répéta Louis puis il soupira dramatiquement. « Comment je vais le retrouver maintenant ? »  
  
« Tout ça, juste parce qu'il paraissait en quelque sorte décent en orange ? »  
  
« En quelque sorte décent est loin de convenir, » lui dit Louis. « Et c'était parce que son sourire était tellement doux et ses boucles tellement belles. Il était parfait ! » Louis laissa tomber sa fourchette et abandonna sa nourriture. Il poussa son assiette vers Niall qui piqua avec joie dans les frites.  
  
« Tu sais, peut-être que c'est l'un de ses mecs qui a l'air sympa et qui a un caractère de merde. »  
  
« Les personnes qui ont des fossettes n'ont pas un caractère de merde. »  
  
Niall secoua simplement sa tête, roula ses yeux et Louis sut qu'en fait il s'en fichait. Pour Louis, cependant, c'était vraiment un drame. Le souvenir de Liam était ancré dans sa tête et il voulait juste avoir une chance de le connaître ; découvrir s'il était aussi angélique qu'il en avait l'air.  
  
Il savait qu'il pourrait seulement lâcher prise une fois qu'il l'aurait découvert par lui-même.  
  
C'était ce pourquoi, Louis était retourné au _Suicide Note_ hier soir. Pour un vendredi soir, ça avait été plutôt vide et Louis avait été tenté de simplement descendre une bouteille de quelque chose de très fort pour supporter la musique nulle. Mais cette fois, il voulait être sobre en face de Liam et laissait une bonne impression. Mais Liam ne s'était pas montré.  
  
Et quand Louis avait demandé après lui, un barman lui avait dit que Liam avait démissionné et ne travaillait plus ici.  
  
C'était bien la veine de Louis.  
  
Il sortit de ses pensées quand un gars aux cheveux blonds s'approcha de leur table se trouvant dans un coin du restaurant. Niall n'avait pas encore fini de manger et sembla assez surpris lorsque le grand garçon s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
« Andy, » s'exclama-t-il ensuite, le tirant vers lui pour une étreinte rapide.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici un samedi ? » demanda Andy.  
  
« Déjeuner le moins cher en ville, » répondit Niall puis il pointa Louis. « C'est mon pote, Louis. »  
  
« Hé, content de te rencontrer. » Andy tendit sa main.  
  
Louis l'attrapa avec un sourire. « Idem. »  
  
« Et pourquoi t'es tout seul ici, un samedi ? » Niall prit une autre poignée de frites.  
  
« Je travaille dans les cuisines, » dit Andy, souriant. « Mon service vient de finir. »  
  
« Des plans pour ce soir ? »  
  
Andy haussa ses épaules. « Je suis invité à une fête, j'vais jeter un coup d'œil aux filles et voir si certaines en valent la peine. »  
  
Louis haussa un sourcil à ça, mais se retint de faire un commentaire. Il ne le connaissait pas, après tout.  
  
Niall hocha simplement de la tête, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse différente.  
  
Une sonnerie les fit tous les trois légèrement sursauté et Andy s'excusa, alors qu'il sortait son téléphone et répondait. « Hé, mec. Comment ça va ? »  
  
Louis l'observa silencieusement et décida qu'il ne l'appréciait pas trop celui-ci. Niall connaissait tout genre de personnes, bonnes et mauvaises, et ce gars jouait probablement pour l'équipe 'mauvaise personne'.  
  
« T'es chanceux, » dit Andy au téléphone. « Je suis avec lui à l'instant. Ouais, je peux demander. »  
  
Il se tourna vers Niall. « Liam dit que Harry a toujours une chambre à louer. Il aimerait rencontrer ton pote. »  
  
La mâchoire de Louis se décrocha à la mention du prénom de _Liam_.  
  
Souriant radieusement, Niall lança un regard vers Louis. « Génial. C'est Lou, en fait. »  
  
Andy le regarda puis soupira pour acquiescer à ce que la personne au téléphone venait de dire. « Est-ce que t'es libre demain en fin d'après-midi ? Vers dix-huit heures ? »  
  
Louis hocha simplement de la tête.  
  
Andy sortit un stylo et écrit quelque chose sur une serviette en papier. « Super, mec. A bientôt. » Il raccrocha et tendit la serviette à Louis. « C'est l'adresse. Tu peux passer là-bas demain en fin d'après-midi pour jeter un coup d'œil. »  
  
« Euh, ouais, » dit Louis d'une voix étouffée. « Merci. »  
  
« D'accord, j'dois y aller maintenant, les mecs ! » Andy se leva et frappa deux fois sur la table.  
  
« Bye, » dit Niall en faisant un signe de la main et Louis l'observa simplement partir sans un mot, avant de se tourner vers Niall.  
  
« Qui est Liam ? »  
  
Niall fronça ses sourcils. « Quoi ? »  
  
« Liam ? Qui c'est, comment tu le connais ? »  
  
« J'sais pas. C'est un bon ami à Andy. Je l'ai juste rencontré quelques fois. »  
  
Louis se pencha en avant, la serviette froissée entre ses doigts. « Grand, fin, les cheveux bouclés ? »  
  
Niall haussa ses épaules. « Ouais, pourquoi ? »  
  
« Niall, c'est lui ! » Louis sourit radieusement. « C'est le mec en orange de la boîte. »  
  
« Eh bien, » Niall croisa ses bras et lança un regard appuyé à Louis, de la sympathie sur son visage. « Désolé de te décevoir, mais il a un copain. »  
  
Le visage de Louis se décomposa. « Quoi ? »  
  
« Il a un copain. Zayn, » ajouta Niall. « C'est un mec sympa, on a travaillé ensemble une fois, quand je faisais encore l'ingénieur du son pour ce club de théâtre. Il faisait les décors pour la scène. »  
  
Louis fixa Niall dans l'incrédulité.  
  
« Oh merde, Lou, » dit Niall, faisant une grimace de pitié. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle. »  
  
« Je le connais, » dit Louis, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses bras sur la table. « Il étudie aussi la Littérature Anglaise. Zayn Malik, hein ? »  
  
« Ouais, c'est ça, » répondit Niall.  
  
« Il est dans certains de mes cours. » Louis releva sa tête et roula ses yeux. « Putain de mannequin magnifique. »  
  
Niall ricana, ce connard sans compassion. Louis avait envie de l'étrangler.  
  
N'importe quel autre mec et Louis aurait mis en place un plan pour délivrer Liam de son petit-ami. Après tout, Louis n'avait aucune raison d'être complexé. Il savait que, s'il faisait des efforts, il était assez beau. Mais personne sur Terre ne pouvait rivaliser avec Zayn Malik. Louis ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais tout le monde en cours admirait secrètement Zayn Malik. C'était un foutu mannequin, Louis en était certain.  
  
Il avait cru que son weekend avait déjà été ruiné, quand il avait découvert que Liam avait quitté son travail la veille. Cependant, il s'était totalement planté sur ce coup.  
  
Ça pouvait toujours devenir pire.  
  
+++  
  
Et même encore pire, pensa Louis le lendemain, quand il appuya sur la sonnette de ce qui était potentiellement son nouvel appartement et que Zayn Malik ouvrit la porte.  
  
« Euh..., » dit Louis, puis il lança un autre regard confus à la serviette. « Ce n'est pas le 4A ? »  
  
Zayn resta dans l'encadrement de la porte et inclina sa tête. « T'es pas dans mon cours sur Virginia Woolf ? M. Tomlinson, non ? »  
  
Louis eut envie de disparaître. Pourquoi Zayn Malik avait-il ouvert la porte ? « Oui. M. Tomlinson, » dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils. « Est-ce-que je dois t'appeler M. Malik, alors ? »  
  
Zayn laissa apparaître un sourire. « J'ai jamais entendu ton prénom, c'est tout. Les profs ne les utilisent jamais. » Il tendit une de ses mains. « Zayn. »  
  
« Louis. Cependant, tout ce truc de M. Tomlinson et M. Malik est assez cool, en fait, » fit remarquer Louis en serrant sa main. « Ça donne l'impression qu'on est genre dans une mission de James Bond. »  
  
Rigolant, Zayn pointa la serviette dans la main de Louis. « Pour répondre à ta question, c'est bien le 4A. C'est toi qui emménage avec Harry ? »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête. « Eh bien, je n'emménage pas encore. J'savais pas qu'il avait un autre colocataire. »  
  
Zayn secoua sa tête. « Il n'en a pas. J'suppose qu'Andy t'a donné le mauvais numéro. Harry est au 5B. Je peux t'y conduire. »  
  
Louis détesta le fait qu'il appréciait Zayn. Il devrait détester Zayn ; Zayn qui avait tout ce que Louis voulait. De son physique à son petit-ami parfait. Et putain, il n'avait pas seulement l'air cool, il l'était. Il était apparemment un mec vraiment sympa. Louis détestait sa vie.  
  
Zayn pointa les escaliers du doigt et ferma la porte derrière lui. Louis suivit. « Alors, si j'emménage, on sera voisins. »  
  
« En quelque sorte, » répondit Zayn. « Peut-être qu'on pourra aller boire un verre un de ces quatre. T'es ami avec Niall, non ? »  
  
« Je squatte chez lui, » répondit Louis. « Et je paie mon loyer en nature. »  
  
Zayn s'arrêta et se retourna vers Louis pour le regarder avec les yeux écarquillés.  
  
« C'était une blague, » dit sèchement Louis. « Je m'assure juste que son frigo n'est jamais vide. Je fais les courses. »  
  
« D'accord, » dit Zayn en commençant à rire. « Putain, tu m'as presque eu là. »  
  
« Presque ? » Louis haussa un sourcil, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, alors que Zayn s'arrêtait devant une porte.  
  
« Nous y voilà, » dit-il, toquant légèrement.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Louis tourna ses yeux de Zayn à ...  
  
« Liam ? »  
  
Il était là, son joli visage et son long corps. Il portait un pantalon noir moulant ses jambes et un tee-shirt blanc simple qui exposait légèrement ses clavicules. Louis vit de l'encre noir sur sa peau qui n'était pas recouverte par le tissu. Il semblait confus, mais ses yeux étaient verts clairs, entourés par des cils foncés et ses cheveux... Louis n'était pas du genre à penser avec des termes poétiques, mais pour ce garçon, chaque vers qui lui venait en tête pouvait être appliqué.  
  
Il fut ramené à la réalité quand Zayn demanda, « Qui ? »  
  
Si plus tôt, Louis n'arrivait pas à trouver une raison pour laquelle Zayn Malik ne méritait pas son petit-ami, il en avait certainement trouvé une à présent. S'il ne reconnaissait même pas son propre petit-ami, quelque chose devait très mal se passer dans cette relation.  
  
« Liam ? » demanda Zayn, fronçant ses sourcils vers Louis.  
  
Louis jeta un autre regard au garçon se trouvant dans l'encadrement de la porte, avant de le tourner à nouveau vers Zayn. « T'es pas le mieux placé pour savoir ça ? » Il ne put pas se retenir de poser la question.  
  
« Ouais, je suppose, » répondit Zayn, la confusion apparente dans sa voix. « Pourquoi tu crois que Harry est Liam ? »  
  
« Quoi ? Qui ? » Louis n'était pas moins confus. Ses yeux passèrent de Zayn au garçon avant de revenir à ce premier.  
  
Zayn roula ses yeux et inclina sa tête pour regarder Harry. « C'est quoi ce bordel, Harry ? »  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules. « J'en sais rien. J'en ai vraiment aucune idée, » dit-il en tournant son regard vers Louis. « Je ne le connais même pas. »  
  
« Excuse-moi, » s'exclama Louis. « Ça fait seulement quatre jours et tu ne te souviens déjà pas ? »  
  
« Apparemment, Louis te connait très bien, » ajouta inutilement Zayn.  
  
A la mention du prénom de Louis, les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et un petit juron échappa ses lèvres. « Le mec qui m'a dragué mercredi ! »  
  
Louis ne sembla pas impressionné.  
  
Zayn haussa simplement un sourcil. « Je ne vais pas demander pourquoi exactement il pense que tu t'appelles Liam. »  
  
Harry sourit timidement. « J'ai peut-être menti sur mon prénom. »  
  
Quel bordel, pensa Louis et puis merde, « C'est quoi ce putain de bordel, » dit-il à voix haute.  
  
« T'utilises le prénom de Liam et le donne à des étrangers, » Zayn lança un regard à Louis et marmonna un faible, « Désolé, » à propos de sa remarque.  
  
Louis s'en fichait un peu, cependant. Zayn n'avait pas tort et aussi, ce mec lui avait ouvertement menti, alors que Louis avait cru avoir un coup de foudre. Il put seulement répéter pour lui-même : « C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? »  
  
« Il m'a demandé en mariage. Un peu exagéré, non ? » demanda Harry, comme si Louis n'était même pas là, puis il secoua ses cheveux, les balayant sur le côté d'un mouvement fluide. Louis détesta à quel point c'était sexy. Il devrait faire un commentaire sur ce que Harry avait dit, il devrait vraiment, mais il était trop distrait par le visage, les boucles et le corps élancé de Harry. C'était honteux, vraiment.  
  
« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai dit mon prénom à un de ces ivrognes, » dit-il à Zayn.  
  
« Oh oui, » répondit Zayn puis il claqua légèrement la tête de Harry. « Donc t'as dit le prénom de Liam, pour qu'il puisse l'harceler lui à la place ? »  
  
« Non, bien sûr que non ! » Harry fit la moue. « S'il revenait pour demander après Liam, ils lui auraient dit qu'il avait déjà démissionné. Il ne l'aurait pas trouvé. »  
  
« A quel moment exactement je devrais rajouter que je ne suis pas un harceleur louche ? » demanda Louis, prenant note mentalement de ne jamais, jamais, laisser quelqu'un découvrir qu'il était effectivement retourné au bar vendredi pour demander après Liam.  
  
« On parle d'hypothèses là, » fit remarquer Harry.  
  
« T'as eu l'adresse par Andy, hein ? » demanda Zayn avec un air suspicieux sur son visage.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Louis de regarder Zayn avec les yeux écarquillés. « Est-ce que t'es sérieux, putain ? »  
  
Harry éclata de rire et pinça le bras de Zayn. « Il est juste protecteur envers son petit-ami, » lui assura-t-il.  
  
Zayn haussa simplement une épaule et garda un œil sur Louis.  
  
« C'est quoi cette merde, » marmonna Louis dans sa barbe. Il passa une main à travers ses cheveux et jura immédiatement dans sa tête, alors qu'il ruinait ce qu'il avait passé une éternité à faire avant de venir ici. Simplement parce qu'il avait voulu laisser une bonne première impression sur son potentiel nouveau colocataire.  
  
A la place, son potentiel nouveau colocataire se trouvait être le mystérieux garçon faisant la plonge pour qui il avait développé un sérieux coup de cœur au premier regard, qui lui avait donné un faux prénom et l'avait fait marcher de cette façon. De plus, le garçon, admiré et faisant craquer chaque personne dans ses cours de littérature, pensait qu'il était un harceleur louche qui était venu pour sauter sur son petit-ami.  
  
Eh bien, ça se passait presque aussi bien que Louis l'avait imaginé. Une bonne première impression et tout.  
  
« Alors, » dit Harry en le sortant de ses pensées, « je suppose que t'es venu ici pour la chambre. »  
  
Louis hocha doucement de la tête puis jeta un regard à Zayn, qui l'observait toujours suspicieusement. « Je ne suis certainement pas venu pour traquer quelqu'un, » clarifia-t-il. « Et étant donné les circonstances, je ne pense pas vraiment vouloir encore emménager ici. »  
  
« Quoi ? » Harry fronça à nouveau des sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Pourquoi ? » répétèrent Zayn et Louis en même temps.  
  
« J'veux dire, d'accord, il y a eu un petit malentendu ici... »  
  
« Un petit, » dit sèchement Louis, puis il grogna. « Je crois que c'est un putain d'énorme malentendu, pour être honnête. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »  
  
Ils se retournèrent tous à la question et Louis vit un autre garçon en train de monter les escaliers, des sachets de chez Tesco dans une main. Il portait un bonnet et une veste en jeans. La première pensée de Louis fut qu'il était habillé un peu trop légèrement pour le mois de janvier.  
  
« J'ai entendu des voix en rentrant, » dit-il en montant les derniers escaliers avant de poser les sachets à terre et se pencher vers Zayn pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Bienvenue au vrai Liam, pensa Louis. Super, les choses devenaient encore meilleures.  
  
« Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir, » dit Zayn en jetant un autre regard vers Harry.  
  
Liam ressembla un chiot confus et, alors qu'il retirait son bonnet, Louis se demanda comment exactement ce garçon avait fait pour coller à l'image de _grand, mince et aux cheveux bouclés_ que Niall avait.  
  
« Tu dois être Louis, » dit Liam avec un sourire amical. « Je suis Liam. Ravi de te rencontrer. »  
  
« J'en suis pas si sûr, » répondit Louis.  
  
Harry et Zayn grognèrent tous les deux et l'expression faciale de Liam devint juste encore plus confuse.  
  
« Ce que Louis veut dire, c'est, » déclara immédiatement Zayn, « que Harry a en quelque sorte merdé. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas – »  
  
« Si, » dit simplement Zayn.  
  
Liam haussa ses épaules et Louis l'admira de ne pas être plus curieux et poser des questions. Si c'était lui, il aurait probablement demandé l'histoire dans tous ses détails. Mais, Liam devait probablement être habitué aux actions bizarres de Harry et ne s'en préoccupait donc plus.  
  
Et Harry était, sans aucun doute, la personnification de la _bizarrerie_. De ce que Louis pouvait déjà en dire.  
  
« Bref, » dit Liam, « j'ai amené de la bière et du soda. Tu restes pour le dîner, Louis ? »  
  
« C'est trop bizarre, » fit remarquer Louis.  
  
Zayn hocha de la tête. « En quelque sorte. »  
  
« Ça ne devrait pas, » clarifia Liam et son sourire plein de gentillesse et désarmant fut de retour. « Tu vas emménager ici, après tout. Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à nous. »  
  
« Je n'emménage pas. » Louis ne pouvait, actuellement, pas penser à quelque chose de plus effrayant que devoir vivre avec Harry.  
  
« Bien sûr que si, » dit Liam d'un ton le plus amical. « Harry a déjà fait de la place pour toi et de ce que j'ai entendu t'as vraiment besoin d'une chambre. »  
  
« Qui est l'harceleur maintenant ? » demanda Louis en lançant un regard à Zayn. « Comment t'as su ça ? Je ne te connais même pas. »  
  
« J'ai parlé à Niall tout à l'heure et il m'a dit qu'il apporterait tes affaires plus tard. En fait, » ajouta Liam en regardant sa montre, « il sera là dans environ trente minutes, donc on ferait mieux de préparer le dîner. »  
  
Un sourire se répandit sur le visage de Zayn et Harry hocha simplement de la tête, comme si ce que Liam disait était absolument légitime, avant de retourner dans son appartement et leur laisser le choix de le suivre ou non.  
  
Liam invita Louis à passer en premier et son sourire était toujours tellement amical. Louis se demanda comment exactement il faisait ça et, en même temps, il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de tuer Liam ou lui-même.  
  
Probablement Niall.  
  
+++  
  
« Il a l'air assez sympa, hein ? »  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules et mit une autre assiette dans l'évier. « Il a l'air pas trop mal, je suppose. »  
  
Liam fronça légèrement ses sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
« Je l'ai déjà rencontré, » admit Harry. « Zayn va te le dire, de toute façon, alors je ferai mieux d'en finir avec ça maintenant. »  
  
« Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ? »  
  
Harry haussa des épaules et commença à faire la vaisselle. « Il m'a dragué pendant mon service de mercredi. Assez nonchalamment, en fait. Il a commencé par une demande en mariage et a continué avec des questions bizarres à propos de Pokémon. »  
  
Liam rigola. « Quel pauvre type ! » Il prit une serviette et commença à essuyer les assiettes.  
  
« Ouais ? » Harry pinça ses lèvres pendant un moment. « Donc, il m'a demandé mon prénom plusieurs fois et j'ai... eh bien, j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas prudent de lui dire. Tu sais comment c'est. »  
  
« Ouais, 'y a des mecs louche partout, » acquiesça Liam.  
  
Harry hocha frénétiquement de la tête. Liam ne serait probablement pas trop en colère, s'il comprenait dans quelle situation Harry avait été. Il n'y aurait pas de meilleur moment que maintenant, pensa-t-il puis il lâcha, « Je, eh bien... j'ai utilisé ton prénom ? »  
  
Liam fronça ses sourcils puis ne dit rien pendant un moment, enregistrant ce que Harry venait de dire. Il posa les fourchettes qu'il était en train d'essuyer. « T'as utilisé mon prénom ? »  
  
« J'ai en quelque sorte fini par lui dire que je m'appelais Liam, » continua Harry avant de mordre sa lèvre. « Je pensais ne jamais le revoir, de toute façon. Pas de Liam à trouver à cet endroit, après tout. »  
  
« Idem pour Stuart, Charles et Ben, » dit remarquer Liam. « Ou n'importe quel autre prénom. »  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules avec un air penaud. « Le tien a été le premier qui m'est venu en tête. »  
  
« T'es quelque chose, » soupira Liam, puis il secoua sa tête et attrapa un couteau pour l'essuyer. « Rien que des problèmes depuis que je t'ai rencontré. »  
  
« C'est pas vrai, » protesta Harry. « C'est la première fois que je te cause des problèmes. Et je ne pouvais vraiment pas savoir qu'il se montrerait ici. »  
  
Liam l'observa pendant une seconde. « Zayn connait toute l'histoire ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
« Et Louis s'est pointé devant notre porte à la place de la tienne ce soir ? »  
  
Harry hocha à nouveau de la tête, pas certain d'où Liam voulait en venir.  
  
« Et en gros, » ajouta-t-il, « tu le laisses là-bas tout seul avec Zayn ? »  
  
« Attends, quoi ? » Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? Niall est avec eux, non ? »  
  
« Zayn pense définitivement que Louis est un harceleur louche. Je sais comment ça se passe dans sa tête ; c'est le genre de conclusion qu'il ferait. » Liam haussa ses épaules. « Et Niall est trop pris dans son popcorn pour remarquer si Zayn décidait de poignarder Louis par derrière. »  
  
Harry parut surpris. « On ferait mieux d'y retourner, alors. »  
  
Liam hocha de la tête et Harry tira le bouchon de l'évier, avant d'ouvrir le frigo et en sortit une bouteille de bière pour chacun.  
  
« Je pense vraiment que c'est un mec sympa, » dit Liam. « Malgré la première rencontre louche. »  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Il était bourré, donc je ne devrais probablement pas lui en tenir rigueur. C'est pas mon type, de toute façon. »  
  
Liam haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »  
  
« Non. Il est un peu petit, tu trouves pas ? » Harry ouvrit les bouteilles et lança un regard vers Liam par-dessus son épaule. « Un peu trop bruyant, un peu trop blagueur. Pas ma tasse de thé. »  
  
Souriant, Liam leva une épaule. « Eh bien, tu ferais encore mieux de lui louer la chambre, alors. Les choses ne deviendront pas compliquées. »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête. « Ouais, c'est vrai. »  
  
« Tu ne peux pas t'attirer plus de problème après ça, de toute façon. »  
  
« Je suis désolé ? » tenta Harry alors qu'il tendait une des bouteilles à Liam.  
  
Liam sourit et tira Harry pour une rapide étreinte. « T'es pardonné. »  
  
+++  
  
« Tu ne pouvais attendre de te débarrasser de moi, hein ? » claqua Louis à Niall, alors qu'ils étaient assis dans le salon de Harry après le dîner. Harry et Liam étaient dans la cuisine et Zayn était dans le fauteuil, regardant le programme à la télévision. Ça donna à Louis du temps pour finalement avoir une conversation avec Niall. « Et tu me brades de la pire des façons, en plus. »  
  
Niall rigola et prit une autre gorgée de sa bière. « Sans rancune, mon pote. Ce sont de bons mecs. »  
  
« Tu viens d'entendre l'histoire, hein ? »  
  
« Un petit malentendu, c'est tout. »  
  
Louis se tut à sa réplique. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment tout le monde voyait ce qu'il s'était passé comme un tout petit malentendu. Pour lui, c'était un putain d'énorme malentendu. Bref, peu importe ce qu'il pensait. C'était ce qu'il semblait tous penser, de toute façon.  
  
Niall avait réellement emmené la plupart de ses affaires et il avait apparemment tous pensé que Louis serait d'accord pour emménager à la seconde où il se serait pointé devant la porte de Harry. Ou, eh bien, celle de Liam et Zayn dans ce cas.  
  
Harry et Liam revinrent, des bouteilles de bière dans leurs mains et Liam s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où se trouvait Zayn. Le bras de ce dernier s'enroula autour de sa taille, sans même retirer son regard de l'écran. Louis décida qu'il voulait vraiment les détester pour ça. Ils avaient été le parfait couple tout au long de la soirée.  
  
Harry s'assit à côté de Niall et pendant un moment, il n'eut rien d'autre qu'un silence.  
  
Niall finit sa bière puis regarda vers Liam et Zayn. « En fait, pourquoi exactement tous tes cheveux ont disparu, Liam ? »  
  
Liam sourit timidement et baissa ses yeux vers Zayn qui serra légèrement sa taille. « Juste une envie. »  
  
Harry grogna.  
  
Niall se tourna vers lui. « Balance. »  
  
« Ils se sont disputés. Lui et Zayn, » dit Harry en les pointant avec sa bouteille. « Assez méchamment. Liam a dormi sur mon canapé pendant plusieurs nuits. »  
  
« Un peu mélodramatique de te raser les cheveux à cause d'une dispute, tu n'crois pas ? » fit remarquer Louis.  
  
Liam haussa simplement des épaules et posa une main sur la nuque de Zayn. « C'était... Eh bien, je pensais qu'il ne voulait plus de moi et, oui, ça avait l'air assez mélodramatique à ce moment-là. »  
  
Niall hocha légèrement de la tête. « C'était à propos de quoi ? »  
  
Zayn rougit et remua dans son fauteuil. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »  
  
Louis haussa ses sourcils et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. « D'accord, qui a trompé l'autre ? »  
  
« Personne n'a trompé quelqu'un, » répondit Liam, son ton offensé. « C'est quoi cette supposition stupide ? »  
  
« C'est vraiment stupide, » souligna Harry. « Ces deux-là sont tellement fous l'un de l'autre, je me sens gêné rien qu'en étant avec eux. »  
  
« J'te le fais pas dire, » marmonna Louis. « Je ne l'avais pas encore ressenti. »  
  
« Bref, » dit Niall. « Si j'avais su que tu t'étais rasé les cheveux, ça aurait sauvé Louis d'une certaine frustration. »  
  
Oh putain. Louis paniqua. Niall, la putain de commère. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas fermer sa bouche parfois ?  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Zayn. Ses yeux trouvèrent Louis et il haussa un sourcil.  
  
Niall n'avait pas remarqué – comment d'habitude, ce branleur complètement aveugle – et continua, « Quand on a vu Andy et qu'il a parlé à Liam au téléphone, Louis a relié les points et il m'a posé la question. Sa description correspondait à Liam, avec les cheveux bouclés et tout. »  
  
« Niall... » La voix de Louis était basse. Pourquoi Niall ne pouvait-il pas juste se taire ? Il embarrassait Louis devant tout le monde et Louis ne pouvait pas supporter de l'être encore plus. Ce soir avait déjà été assez pour le reste de sa vie.  
  
Niall rigola, comme s'il était en train de raconter l'histoire la plus drôle au monde. Et pour lui, ça l'était probablement ; Louis avait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure rien que pour ça. « Il était tellement dévasté quand il est retourné au bar vendredi et qu'on lui a dit que Liam avait quitté son boulot ! »  
  
La pièce devint silencieuse et Niall sembla finalement remarquer que quelque chose s'était éteint, son regard passant de Louis à Zayn.  
  
« Je le savais, » siffla Zayn. « T'es un putain d'pauvre type. »  
  
Louis se mit debout. « Répète ça pour voir ? »  
  
« Pauvre type, » dit à nouveau Zayn en se levant également. Liam fut derrière lui moins d'une seconde après, sa main s'enroulant autour de son poignet. « T'as essayé de le traquer, après tout. »  
  
« Je ne traque personne ! » Putain, Louis savait que ça semblait assez mauvais pour lui à cet instant. Il n'avait pas l'air un harceleur. Eh bien, en fait, Niall avait donné l'impression qu'il en était un.  
  
Harry intervint, « T'y es retourné pour me chercher ? »  
  
« Je... » Louis se tourna vers lui et ça n'améliora pas la situation, parce que Harry était juste tellement beau avec ses longs membres, ses yeux verts et ses foutues boucles mignonnes. Bien sûr que Louis y était retourné. Y-avait-il un garçon sur Terre qui ne serait pas retourné à cet endroit pour Harry ? Louis ne pouvait pas l'imaginer.  
  
« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence que tu te sois pointé à notre porte ce soir, » dit Zayn derrière lui. Cependant, avant que Louis puisse le contredire, Zayn se tourna vers Liam. « On ne laisse pas Harry vivre avec cet harceleur. »  
  
Liam lui lança un regard doux et serra son poignet. « Calme-toi, Zayn. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu aller aussi loin en ne connaissant qu'un prénom. »  
  
« C'est une trop grande coïncidence, non ? »  
  
« Je l'avoue, » dit doucement Louis, « tout ça semble un peu louche. Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et, en fait, » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry, « tout est de la faute du mensonge de Harry. »  
  
« Quoi ? » Harry croisa ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que le mensonge sur mon prénom a à voir avec le fait que tu m'harcèles. »  
  
« Ouais, » dit Zayn. « T'es retourné pour demander après lui. »  
  
« Ça ne fait pas de moi un harceleur, » se défendit Louis. Il devait se débarrasser de ça, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il devait leur faire croire qu'il n'était pas ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il était. Personne n'était autorisé à quitter ce foutu appartement en pensant toujours que Louis était un harceleur louche. Ce n'était pas qui il était et s'il n'arrivait à les convaincre ... eh bien, il devrait les tuer et il ne voulait vraiment pas en arriver là.  
  
« Eh bien, ça donne un peu l'impression que t'en es un, » lui rappela Zayn.  
  
Louis grogna et roula ses yeux. « Je le trouvais beau, d'accord ? J'ai un peu parlé avec lui et j'ai décidé d'y retourner pour voir, si c'était juste un beau mec ou s'il y avait plus derrière ça. » Il aperçut rapidement Harry et le trouva en train de le fixer avec une expression plutôt indifférente. Comment pouvait-il être indifférent ? « Bref, si je l'avais revu ce soir-là, j'en aurais probablement conclu ce que je viens de faire. Beau garçon, mais pas mon genre. »  
  
Un silence suivit est Zayn plissa ses yeux vers lui. « Pas ton genre ? »  
  
« Non, » confirma Louis. Et c'était vraiment la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire pour se sortir de cette situation, n'est-ce-pas ? Faire semblant de ne pas du tout être intéressé par Harry était la seule façon de sauver son cul à cet instant. Et son cul était probablement la seule partie de son corps qui valait la peine d'être sauvée. « Pas ma tasse de thé. »  
  
Il vit Liam échanger un regard furtif avec Harry et il se demanda ce qu'il se passait exactement, avant que Harry fasse un pas vers lui et pose une main sur son épaule. Louis sentit sa peau frissonner et se réchauffer au contact, même à travers le tissu de son haut.  
  
« Tu peux emménager tout de suite, » déclara Harry.  
  
Louis le fixa simplement, la bouche légèrement ouverte.  
  
Zayn et Liam échangèrent un regard et la tension sembla baisser dans le corps de Zayn, avant qu'il acquiesce. « D'accord. Pas un harceleur louche, alors, » dit-il en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.  
  
Niall posa son bol vide, mâchant les derniers morceaux de popcorn. « D'accord. Maintenant qu'on a réglé ça, qui est partant pour un FIFA ? »  
  
Liam le rejoignit sur le canapé et attrapa l'une des manettes. Zayn lança à Louis un dernier regard insistant avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé à côté de son petit-ami.  
  
Harry serra l'épaule de Louis puis le lâcha, leur proposant une nouvelle tournée de bière.  
  
Et Louis resta immobile, figé sur place et se demanda ce qu'il venait exactement de se passer.  
  
Est-ce que Harry lui avait proposé d'emménager parce que Louis avait clamé ne pas être intéressé par lui ? Quel foutu bordel – il ne pouvait pas être sérieux ! Ou, peut-être qu'il le pouvait. Parce que, maintenant, Louis n'avait plus l'air d'un harceleur louche. En mettant de côté le fait qu'il avait complètement menti au sujet de ne pas être intéressé par Harry.  
  
Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?  
  
Niall connaissait vraiment tous genres de personne, des bonnes et des mauvaises. Et Louis n'était pas vraiment sûr si ces mecs entraient dans l'épique Bonnes ou dans l'équipe Mauvaises.  
  
Harry revint de la cuisine et mit une bouteille de bière dans la main de Louis. Ce dernier se joint aux autres sur le canapé et, alors que Harry se serrait à côté de lui et que leurs cuisses se touchèrent, il se demanda à quel point ça pouvait devenir pire.  
  
Plus tard ce soir-là, quand ils furent tous un peu pompette, Louis décida que malgré le départ chaotique qu'ils avaient eu, ils entraient tous dans l'équipe Bonnes. Zayn était en fait assez silencieux. Il agissait de façon protectrice envers Liam et faisait toujours attention à lui, ce qui rendit Louis un peu malade, parce qu'ils étaient juste trop amoureux. Liam était tout doux, gentil, responsable et sensible. Il plaisantait avec eux, mais c'était lui qui prit la bouteille de la main de Harry quand il eut un peu trop bu, et ce fut lui qui s'interposa quand Niall et Louis commencèrent à se disputer en jouant à FIFA (même si Niall avait triché et avait mérité que Louis lui botte les fesses).  
  
Et Harry – Harry était juste parfait. Il était plein d'humour pince-sans-rire et de remarques puériles, riant fort et bredouillant doucement. Il rigolait aux blagues stupides de Louis et se blottissait contre Zayn, qui passait une main dans ses cheveux en se plaignant que ceux de Liam lui manquaient. Il était ouvert et prenait chaque petite attention qu'il pouvait avoir, Louis avait envie de lui donner toute la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient roses et devinrent rouge foncé quand il les mordait, concentré sur le jeu. Sa voix était tellement basse, il parlait doucement et faisait des remarques totalement au hasard. Ses joues étaient devenues rouges et sa peau pâle avait chauffé à cause de l'alcool, ses yeux verts brillant et pétillant à force de rire. Louis se rendit compte que ça allait devenir bien plus pire.  
  
Il ne connaissait même pas encore bien Harry, mais il craquait déjà complètement pour lui.  
  
Louis avait définitivement trois mois très durs à venir.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry trouva Louis dans le salon lorsqu'il rentra quelques jours plus tard. Ses cours avaient terminé un peu plus tôt et Harry avait envie de faire une petite sieste avant de repartir pour aller travailler.  
  
Louis était couché sur le canapé, portant un pantalon de pyjama et un tee-shirt, ses cheveux un peu en désordre.  
  
« Hé, » dit Harry depuis la porte et Louis releva sa tête pour le regarder, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Hé, » répondit-il avant de laisser à nouveau tomber sa tête sur les coussins. « J'ai commandé des plats chinois. Il en reste plein dans le frigo. Sers-toi. »  
  
Harry sourit et décida de prendre une minute pour s'assoir avec Louis, il alla donc dans la cuisine pour chercher à manger. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le frigo et vit les cinq boîtes de nourriture chinoise, Harry fronça ses sourcils. Il en mit dans une assiette et la réchauffa dans le microonde.  
  
Ça faisait seulement deux jours, mais jusqu'à présent, vivre avec Louis était plutôt confortable. Il était sympa et très facile à vivre. Il était un peu bordélique, de ce que Harry avait pu voir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de grand-chose. La chambre n'avait pas encore été meublé, puisque Louis devait récupérer les affaires de son ancien appartement et il ne semblait pas vraiment stresser à ce sujet. Il avait dormi sur le canapé les deux dernières nuits et Harry savait à quel point c'était inconfortable de dormir dessus.  
  
Louis ne s'était pas plaint, cependant.  
  
Ainsi, Harry avait découvert des choses sur Louis, comme le fait qu'il le trouverait toujours comme aujourd'hui, étalé sur le canapé dans le salon, la tête penchée sur un livre ou regardant un programme télévisé merdique. Louis était apparemment gaga des émissions de téléréalité, telles que _X Factor_ , _My Perfect Wedding_ ou _The Only Way Is Essex_. Sinon, n'importe quel classique sur ITV4 le ferait pour Louis.  
  
Il ne déclinait jamais l'opportunité de parler, cependant, alors quand Harry le rejoignait et commençait la conversation, il sautait toujours sur l'occasion et parlait avec enthousiasme.  
  
Harry savait déjà que Louis était venu de Doncaster à Manchester presque trois ans auparavant. Il avait 22 ans, avait fini ses A-Levels à 18 ans et avait passé une année à Londres. Il avait prévu d'aller à l'université là-bas, mais pendant l'année qu'il avait passé à travailler à Londres, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aimait pas la ville et était revenu pour s'inscrire à l'université de Manchester, à la place.  
  
Il avait quatre plus jeunes sœurs, de ce que Harry avait compris et, vu l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'il mentionnait l'un de leurs prénoms, il les adorait. Ce qui était assez mignon, en fait.  
  
Avoir quelqu'un comme Louis qui emménage avec lui fut un vrai coup de chance pour Harry. Ils s'entendaient bien et Harry avait le pressentiment qu'ils pourraient, également, devenir de bons amis.  
  
Harry sortit son assiette du microonde et se dirigea vers le salon. Jeremy Kyle était à la télé et Louis venait d'éclater de rire quand Harry arriva. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, ils étaient en train de se disputer pour savoir lequel des deux hommes présents était le père biologique de Milinda. Comme d'habitude, pensa Harry lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.  
  
« Pourquoi exactement il y a de la nourriture chinoise pour toute une armée de chinois dans le frigo ? » demanda-t-il, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil et passant ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir pour se mettre à l'aise.  
  
Louis se tourna vers lui, se couchant sur le ventre et souriant. « J'ai des amis qui sont venus pour m'aider à emménager mes affaires et on a fini par commander plus de nourriture qu'on pouvait en manger. »  
  
Harry leva son regard de son assiette. « T'as emménagé tes affaires aujourd'hui ? »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête. « Ouep. Mon lit, mon armoire et tout genre de cartons remplis avec toutes mes affaires sont à présent entreposés dans ta chambre d'ami. »  
  
« Ça s'est fait plus vite que ce que je pensais. »  
  
« Eh bien, j'avais qu'un seul cours ce matin et Liam était un peu insistant, » dit Louis.  
  
Harry déglutit. « Liam ? »  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules. « J'étais assis à côté de Zayn en cours. Enfin, il est venu s'assoir avec moi, en fait, » fit-il remarquer, comme s'ils étaient au lycée et que ça faisait une différence. « Et Liam est venu à la fin du cours pour rentrer avec lui. Donc, ils m'ont aidé, j'ai appelé quelques amis et on en a fini avec ça. »  
  
Harry fronça ses sourcils, alors qu'il se rendait compte que la curiosité commençait à s'éveiller dans sa poitrine. Il avait envie de voir comment était la chambre de Louis à présent. Mais il ne savait pas si ça franchirait une quelconque limite. Il n'en avait aucune idée de s'il en avait, même. Après tout, quand il avait fait visiter l'appartement à Louis, il n'avait pas non plus ouvert la porte de sa chambre. C'était juste quelque chose de privé et, pour l'instant, la seule pièce de cet appartement qui lui appartenait entièrement. C'était la même chose pour Louis, supposa Harry.  
  
Il réprima sa curiosité.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda cependant Louis. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait froncer des sourcils ? »  
  
« Rien, » dit rapidement Harry, puis il posa son assiette vide sur la table. « Je calculais juste le temps qu'il me restait avant de partir au boulot. »  
  
« Tu travailles ce soir ? »  
  
« Ouais, je fais encore deux services cette semaine puis je commence à en faire qu'un seul la semaine prochaine, » lui dit Harry alors qu'il s'étirait. « Ceux du mercredi soir sont assez calmes, donc ça devrait aller jusqu'à ce que je trouve un autre job. »  
  
Louis laissa échapper un soupir d'acquiescement. « Tu finis à quelle heure d'habitude ? »  
  
Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Harry et il ne put pas se retenir. « Pourquoi ? T'as prévu de m'attendre ? »  
  
Louis lui lança un regard indigné, avant de se retourner vers l'écran de la télévision. « Non, juste curieux. »  
  
Harry rigola légèrement puis frappa ses pieds contre le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. « D'habitude, on ferme vers trois heures les mercredis, et je rentre vers sept heures. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant ces quatre heures ? » dit Louis en fronçant ses sourcils.  
  
« Eh bien, on nettoie le club après avoir fermé et je dois attendre le bus, puisqu'il passe seulement une fois par heure à cette heure-ci. » Harry haussa ses épaules et inclina sa tête en arrière contre les coussins. « Donc, ouais, je suis à la maison à sept heures pour prendre une douche et un petit déjeuner en vitesse avant de commencer les cours à huit heures. »  
  
« C'est du suicide, » souligna Louis.  
  
« C'est pour ça que Liam insiste pour que je trouve un autre boulot. »  
  
« J'sais pas si t'as remarqué, » dit Louis après un moment en se redressant, « mais ces deux-là agissent comme s'ils étaient tes parents. »  
  
Harry rigola et repoussa ses cheveux de devant son visage. « Ouais, j'ai fini par remarquer. Zayn est celui qui protège et Liam est celui qui s'inquiète. »  
  
« Est-ce que t'appelles Zayn papa et Liam maman ? » Un sourire malicieux se forma sur les lèvres de Louis, mais encore plus dans ses yeux. Harry remarqua les rides aux coins de ces derniers et une vague soudaine d'adoration déferla dans ses veines. Elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle arriva. « Tu peux être honnête avec moi. »  
  
« Tu serais le premier à le dire à tout le monde, » dit sèchement Harry.  
  
« Est-ce que t'as rencontré Niall ? »  
  
Harry ne put pas retenir le rire qui remonta dans sa gorge. « Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais quand même. Non, je ne le fais pas. »  
  
Louis haussa ses sourcils d'une façon moqueuse. « Je parie que si. Je finirai par le découvrir. »  
  
Harry sourit simplement mystérieusement. « Peut-être qu'il y a des fois où je les appelle tous les deux Daddy. »  
  
Louis éclata de rire et retomba contre les coussins, tenant son ventre. « T'as tout à fait l'air d'être le genre de mec à être dans le Daddy kink. »  
  
L'observant, Harry sourit silencieusement avant de se lever et ramasser son assiette. « Je vais dormir quelques heures avant le boulot. »  
  
Louis inclina sa tête en arrière pour l'apercevoir. « Fais de beaux rêves. »  
  
Harry continua à le regarder, alors que Louis se décala sur le canapé et reposa son attention sur Jeremy Kyle et ses invités qui allaient découvrir à la fin de l'émission qui était vraiment le père de Milinda. Ses cheveux étaient plats et en désordre et Harry fronça ses sourcils à l'envie qu'il ressentit d'aller les remettre en ordre avec ses mains.  
  
Pourquoi avait-il même de telles pensées au sujet des foutus cheveux de Louis ? Il ne prenait jamais la peine de recoiffer ses propres cheveux, alors pourquoi devrait-il le faire avec ceux de quelqu'un d'autre ?  
  
Secouant sa tête, il alla dans sa chambre et se déshabilla entièrement, avant de grimper sous sa couette et fermer ses yeux pour se reposer.  
  
+++  
  
Quand Harry rentra le lendemain matin, Louis était déjà debout et à sa deuxième tasse de thé. Il venait juste de prendre une douche et ne portait rien d'autre que son boxer, sa peau encore légèrement mouillée et rouge à cause de l'eau chaude, ses cheveux dégoulinant.  
  
Pendant un bref moment, Louis considéra le fait de se retirer dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Harry le voit comme ça. Louis n'était pas du tout confiant à propos de son corps. Mais Harry ne semblait pas être une personne qui se moquerait de son ventre ou ses jambes drôlement courbées.  
  
Ou peut-être que si ?  
  
Cependant, ce fut trop tard lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement, puis Harry se glissa dans la cuisine. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, comme toujours, peut-être juste un peu pire, son jeans noir serré et le tee-shirt orange légèrement trop large. Ses yeux semblaient fatigués et il était pâle.  
  
Louis avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, le border sous sa couette et le cajoler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.  
  
« T'es réveillé, » fit remarquer Harry lorsqu'il aperçut Louis.  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules et sortit une autre tasse pour lui préparer un thé. « J'ai cours à huit heures. »  
  
Harry grogna et Louis se souvint que Harry avait également cours à la même heure.  
  
« Tu préférerais un café ? »  
  
« Oui, s'il te plaît. » Harry s'assit à la table et étira ses longues jambes. Louis ne put pas s'empêcher d'au moins jeter un coup d'œil. Il surprit Harry en train de le regarder en retour et il se retourna rapidement pour prendre le sucre et le lait.  
  
« C'est drôle, en fait, » dit Harry et sa voix sonna aussi fatiguée qu'il en avait l'air.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Louis, alors qu'il versait de l'eau dans la tasse.  
  
« Que je te surprenne presque nu dans la cuisine. »  
  
Louis se retourna et haussa un sourcil. Apparemment, Harry serait du genre à le faire. Pas d'autre moyen que de jouer un petit numéro – c'était le seul choix que Louis avait pour ne pas laisser Harry voir son insécurité. « Est-ce que tu te plains ? »  
  
« Non, pas vraiment, » répondit Harry, se penchant en avant alors que Louis posait la tasse devant lui. Il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. « C'est juste que, d'habitude, c'est _moi_ que les gens surprennent en train de me balader à poil. Ou presque à poil. »  
  
« Eh bien, pour ma défense, je dois dire que je viens juste de sortir de la douche. »  
  
Harry sourit et Louis aima voir ses yeux s'animer, voir la fatigue s'effacer un peu. « Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher à me défendre. J'aime juste être nu. »  
  
Louis s'étouffa avec de l'air et toussa légèrement. Trop d'informations, trop d'images claires dans sa tête. Il attrapa rapidement sa tasse et but un peu de thé, se brûlant aussitôt la langue. Il la mordit pour s'empêcher de faire un bruit embarrassant.  
  
Rigolant, Harry se leva. « Juste pour t'avertir. En fait, je suis un peu perplexe sur le fait que ce ne soit pas déjà arrivé. »  
  
« Ouais, euh, » répondit Louis, ne sachant pas ce qu'il était exactement supposé dire. Il avait des images en tête qu'il ne devrait pas avoir et ça lui retira la capacité de former des phrases cohérentes. « Merci pour l'avertissement, je suppose, » réussit-il finalement à dire.  
  
« Je dois me dépêcher maintenant. J'ai un bus à prendre dans trente minutes, » lui dit Harry, alors qu'il s'étirait, le tee-shirt orange se relevant légèrement et exposant sa peau pâle et douce. Et tatouée – Louis pouvait apercevoir un autre petit bout noir sur la hanche de Harry. Un jour, il prendrait le temps de poser la question à Harry au sujet de ses tatouages.  
  
Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que Harry avait dit et il se rendit compte qu'il parlait du bus que Louis avait également prévu de prendre.  
  
« Je peux te déposer, » s'entendit-il dire. « Je prends ma voiture. »  
  
C'était un mensonge – complètement faux. Il avait prévu de prendre le bus, mais si ça lui donnait plus de temps avec Harry et si ça voulait dire que Harry pouvait avoir plus de temps et lui permettre de se reposer en quelque sorte, Louis était prêt à changer ses plans.  
  
« T'as une voiture ? »  
  
« Ouais, rien d'extraordinaire, mais elle roule, » dit Louis.  
  
« Eh bien, si ça ne te dérange pas, » accepta Harry. « Ça me laisse plus de temps. »  
  
« Pas de problème. » Louis vida sa tasse et prit également celle de Harry pour les mettre dans l'évier. « On partira dans quarante-cinq minutes. »  
  
Harry ne dit rien d'autre avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.  
  
Louis resta immobile et prit un moment pour se ressaisir, fermant ses yeux et inclinant sa tête en arrière. Il était le plus grand imbécile sur cette planète, ça faisait seulement trois jours et pourtant Louis se pliait déjà en quatre pour Harry.  
  
En fait, pas plus tard que hier, ça avait traversé l'esprit de Louis que Harry n'était peut-être même pas gay. Il n'y avait aucuns signes qu'il le soit. Louis l'avait dragué au club et après, à cause de l'erreur de Niall, il avait cru que Harry avait un petit-ami. Mais, en fait, Harry n'avait pas de petit-ami. Il n'avait pas non plus de petite-amie, mais ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il pouvait se fier.  
  
Louis ne pouvait pas être certain de la sexualité de Harry. Cependant, il était plutôt doué pour choisir des hommes gays. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais dragué un seul hétéro – ce qui l'avait sauvé de beaucoup d'embarras.  
  
Mais il y avait une première fois à tout.  
  
Et probablement que Harry était une première pour ça.  
  
Louis espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas le cas. Il voulait au moins avoir une minuscule chance. Si Harry se trouvait être hétéro, Louis passerait le pire moment de sa vie en vivant avec lui pendant trois mois.  
  
Louis était beau, séduisant et convaincant ; mais pas assez pour faire changer de bord un hétéro.  
  
Avec un soupir, Louis passa une main à travers ses cheveux humides avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Quand il en ressortit, en portant un jeans décontracté et un pull, ses cheveux coiffés, Harry venait également de quitter sa chambre.  
  
« J'viens juste de me rendre compte, » dit Louis, alors qu'il mettait son manteau. « Je ne sais même pas ce que t'étudies. »  
  
Harry rigola et mit un bonnet par-dessus ses boucles. Son visage semblait pâle. « T'es chanceux. Je suis en linguistique et ce n'est pas très loin du département d'Anglais. »  
  
« D'accord, donc pas de détour sur mon chemin. » Louis ouvrit la porte pour Harry, lui faisant signe de passer en premier. Il suivit et verrouilla la porte avec la clé que Harry lui avait donné dimanche soir.  
  
C'était étrange, la façon dont ils s'étaient accommodé l'un à l'autre. Outre le fait d'avoir le béguin pour lui, c'était vraiment facile de vivre avec Harry. Louis le trouvait toujours aussi décalé, mais d'une bonne façon. Harry ne rendait pas les choses compliquées et c'était ce qui rendait le fait de vivre avec lui facile. Il était détendu pour presque tout et cool à propos du fait que Louis était assez bordélique et chaotique. Harry ne plaignait pas quand il laissait sa tasse de thé sur la table basse, à la place de la ramener dans la cuisine, et il ne semblait pas dérangé par le fait que Louis ne nettoyait jamais le salon ou la salle de bain. Au lieu de ça, sans dire un mot, Harry remettait tout en place de la façon dont il l'aimait.  
  
Louis avait décidé de vivre seul pour ces raisons, en fait. Il avait cru que vivre avec quelqu'un l'obligerait à être attentif à l'autre personne. Mais, Harry rendait tout ceci facile. Ça faisait seulement trois jours, mais Louis avait le pressentiment que les choses entre eux s'étaient déjà ajusté de la façon dont ça serait pour les trois mois à venir.  
  
Et il appréciait ça. Harry était la personne parfaite avec qui vivre. En dehors de son excentricité (qui était vraiment juste adorable aux yeux de Louis), du fait que c'était adorable et que Louis avait un énorme foutu de béguin pour lui.  
  
Ils quittèrent l'appartement et Louis conduit Harry jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait garé sa voiture la veille, après avoir fait le dernier voyage depuis son ancien appartement et celui de Niall pour récupérer toutes ses affaires.  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil, regardant la vieille petit Polo Volkswagen. « 'Rien d'extraordinaire' n'était pas un euphémisme. »  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te plaindre quand je te fais une faveur. »  
  
« Je présente juste les faits. »  
  
« T'es méchant avec Henry. »  
  
Le visage de Harry s'illumina avec son sourire alors qu'il montait du côté passager. « Le nom de ta voiture est Henry ? »  
  
« C'était Harry, » dit Louis en se moquant de lui et en mettant le contact. « Mais ma plus jeune sœur avait du mal à le répéter et finissait toujours par dire Henry. Donc maintenant, c'est Henry. »  
  
« T'es conscient que Henry est un prénom seulement convenable pour un aspirateur ? »  
  
« C'est celui qui est rouge et rond avec un visage souriant, hein ? »  
  
« Exactement. On en a un à l'appartement. Au cas où ça t'ait déjà traversé l'esprit d'avoir envie de nettoyer après que t'es mis des miettes partout sur le tapis. » Harry chercha à tâtons sa ceinture et fit un sourire à Louis.  
  
« Je le ferais, si c'était Hetty. » Louis haussa ses épaules et poussa un soupir de défaite. « J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir seulement travailler avec Hetty l'Aspirateur. »  
  
« J'aurais dû savoir que tu serais seulement partant pour la version rose. Cliché et tout. »  
  
« Ne me balançant pas des clichés gays. Et puis, Henry est un mec, » protesta Louis. « Et bien que tu défies tous les clichés sur les hommes hétéros en passant ton temps à nettoyer et faire des gâteaux, c'est vraiment un truc de femmes. Donc un aspirateur devrait avoir un prénom féminin. »  
  
Harry sembla réfléchir pendant un instant. « Alors ta voiture devrait également avoir un nom féminin. C'est vraiment une voiture de fille. Quel mec achète une Polo ? »  
  
« Un mec avec un petit budget et dont sa mère lui a passé son ancienne voiture, après s'en être achetée une nouvelle. » Louis s'arrêta à un feu et ils regardèrent un groupe d'enfants traverser la rue.  
  
« Je vois, » dit simplement Harry. « Très bien. »  
  
Ils passèrent le reste du trajet en silence, seulement comblé par la musique passant doucement à la radio et les bâillements occasionnels de Harry.  
  
« Tu finis à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry, un peu avant d'arriver au département de linguistique.  
  
« Vers midi et demi, » répondit Louis. « Et toi ? »  
  
« Pareil. Je vais déjeuner avec Zayn et Liam tous les jeudis. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas aussi ? »  
  
Louis hésita pendant une seconde. « Zayn est dans mon cours de dix à midi. Je suppose que je ferais mieux de lui demander en premier. J'veux pas qu'il croit que je commence à le harceler si je me mets à le suivre tout d'un coup pour aller déjeuner. »  
  
Harry rigola à nouveau et malgré ses yeux fatigués, ses joues ne semblaient plus aussi pâles et Louis avait juste envie de passer un doigt sur la fossette creusant sa joue gauche. « Tu ferais mieux de lui en parler. Il pourra t'accompagner. »  
  
« Ouais, bien sûr. »  
  
Harry sourit et détacha sa ceinture. « Merci de m'avoir emmené. Je te vois au déjeuner. »  
  
« Ne t'endors pas, » lui dit simplement Louis, puis il leva une main lorsque Harry ferma la portière et se précipita sur le trottoir.  
  
Louis se remit en route et laissa échapper un profond soupir.  
  
Il ferait une dépression nerveuse si Harry s'avérait être hétéro. C'était sûr et certain.  
  
+++  
  
« Comment se passe la recherche de boulot ? » demanda Liam, alors qu'il tendait sa main vers l'assiette de Zayn et prit l'un de ses nuggets de poulet. Zayn poussa son assiette un peu plus vers Liam, gagnant un petit sourire.  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules. « Bien, je suppose ? Tant que Louis reste avec moi, je continue de travailler les mercredis. Mais j'ai envoyé des demandes. »  
  
« T'as fait des demandes pour quel genre de boulots ? »  
  
« Des librairies, des boulangeries, des cafés. Un magasin de vêtements, aussi. »  
  
Louis vivait avec Harry depuis deux semaines à présent et, après le déjeuner du jeudi précédent, ils se retrouvèrent également ce jeudi. Zayn avait, en fait, été plutôt ravi d'emmener Louis avec lui et ce dernier avait été plutôt ravi que Zayn ait arrêté de le suspecter d'avoir des intentions lugubres. A la place, ils s'asseyaient ensemble dans les cours qu'ils avaient en commun et Louis avait découvert qu'il appréciait vraiment Zayn.  
  
Louis avait à nouveau emmené Harry en cours ce matin, comme il l'avait fait la semaine précédente. Et avec Harry venant de confirmer qu'il continuerait ses services les mercredis soirs, Louis comptait le faire pour le reste du trimestre. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Harry se précipite du travail à la fac, n'arrivant probablement pas à rentrer à la maison entre les deux parfois.  
  
« Une boulangerie, » dit Louis, faisant tourner ses pâtes sur sa fourchette. « Ça t'irait vraiment bien. »  
  
« Tu pourrais nous ramener des pâtisseries gratuites, » déclara Niall avec la bouche pleine.  
  
« Ça ne devrait pas être le critère pour choisir un boulot, » releva Harry. « Mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir un boulot dans une boulangerie. »  
  
« Rappelle-moi, est-ce que t'as acheté l'appareil pour faire des cake pops que tu voulais ? Ou est-ce qu'on devrait te le prendre pour ton anniversaire ? »  
  
« Zayn ! » Liam roula ses yeux. « Tu ne pouvais pas être un peu plus subtile ? Il n'est pas supposé savoir ce qu'on va lui offrir. »  
  
Zayn haussa ses épaules. « Je suppose qu'il aurait pu faire un plus un, si je lui avais posé une question sur ça, sans crier gare. Sérieusement ? Pourquoi je voudrais savoir s'il en a un ? Je ne venais certainement pas d'avoir soudainement envie de faire des cake pops. »  
  
« Cake pops ? » Louis fronça ses sourcils.  
  
Harry se tourna vers lui. « Des gâteaux qui ont la forme de sucettes. »  
  
Louis réprima un sourire. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà eu un doute sur le fait que Harry pourrait ne pas être gay ? C'était le truc le plus gay qu'il avait entendu de sa vie. « C'est ce que tu cuisines ? »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête, avant de se retourner vers Liam et Zayn. « Et oui. J'en veux toujours un. Mais je ferai semblant d'avoir oublié cette conversation, et d'être surprise quand vous me l'offrirez pour mon anniversaire. »  
  
« C'est quand ton anniversaire ? » intervint Niall.  
  
« Jeudi prochain, » répondit Harry. « Et j'ai oublié de te dire, Louis, » ajouta-t-il, se tournant vers lui. « On fait une fête vendredi. J'ai invité quelques amis de la fac et certains de là d'où je viens. Si tu veux inviter quelqu'un, n'hésite pas à le faire. »  
  
L'anniversaire de Harry, pensa Louis, réussissant à faire un hochement de la tête. Ça venait trop tôt. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien Harry pour faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour son anniversaire. Quelque chose pour impressionner Harry et le faire changer d'avis au sujet du fait que Louis ne soit pas _sa tasse de thé_.  
  
Donc plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la voiture de Louis pour rentrer, alors que Harry essayait de rester éveillé, Louis demanda, « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais que je t'offre pour ton anniversaire ? » Parce que, vraiment, Louis n'avait pas beaucoup d'autre choix. Il savait quelques petits trucs sur Harry, mais pas assez pour lui offrir quelque chose qu'il était sûr que Harry aimerait.  
  
Harry secoua sa tête, et ça eut l'air comme un mouvement au ralentit. « Rien. T'as pas besoin de m'offrir quelque chose. »  
  
Louis décida de ne pas protester. Ou plutôt de ne pas le faire pour le moment. Harry semblait tellement fatigué et, évidemment, tout ce que qu'il voulait était aller au lit. La semaine dernière, Harry était resté éveillé jusqu'à neuf heures et demi, avant d'aller au lit. Louis avait le pressentiment qu'il n'y arriverait pas ce soir.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et Louis ouvrit la porte pour eux, laissant Harry entrer en premier. Il alla directement dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, allumant la télévision. Louis le suivit et observa Harry pendant un moment, avant de s'installer à côté de lui.  
  
« Tu veux du thé ? »  
  
Harry secoua sa tête et se décala pour laisser plus de place à Louis, remontant ses jambes contre son torse. « Non merci, c'est bon. »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête et prit son livre sur la table, là où il l'avait laissé la veille. Il était conscient qu'il pouvait très bien aller dans sa chambre et lire en silence, sans être distrait par le programme à la télévision ou les commentaires de Harry, mais il aimait bien être avec lui et regarder la télévision avec lui était vraiment sympa. Ils s'étaient habitués l'un à l'autre, ils aimaient les mêmes émissions et c'était agréable de pouvoir dîner ensemble et parler de leur journée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre traversant la tête de Louis. Il n'y avait rien de trop bizarre, vraiment. Il pouvait dire n'importe quoi et Harry aurait toujours une réponse, un retour ou simplement un rire.  
  
Cependant, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait lu pendant trente minutes en silence, il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, se penchant en avant pour voir son visage, et le découvrit en train de fixer l'écran avec des yeux à moitié fermés. Louis posa son livre et tendit une main pour la passer dans les boucles de Harry. Ce dernier bougea sa tête et lui fit un sourire fatigué.  
  
« Tu devrais vraiment aller au lit, Harry, » fit remarquer Louis.  
  
« J'peux pas. Ça me dérèglerait. Je vais dormir jusqu'à minuit puis je vais rester éveillé le reste de la nuit. » Il se redressa et cala ses pieds contre le fond du canapé.  
  
« Je te réveillerai, » le rassura Louis. « Je vais bosser sur mon devoir, de toute façon. Je peux venir te sortir du lit dans une heure ou deux. »  
  
Harry secoua sa tête, l'air têtu. « Non, vraiment. Je vais juste rester assis là et regarder Jezza Kyle. »  
  
Soupirant, Louis haussa ses épaules et retourna à sa lecture. Il levait parfois le regard, quand il entendait Harry glousser doucement pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'écran et également pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait. Il avait bougé et était plus près de Louis à présent, sa tête posée contre le dossier du canapé, ses boucles encadrant doucement son visage et se collant au tissu. Ses yeux étaient rouges et sombres en dessous.  
  
Une autre demi-heure plus tard, Louis fut sorti de sa lecture par la tête de Harry tombant contre son épaule. Il se tourna et le sentit se blottir un peu plus contre lui, son visage s'enfouissant dans le cou de Louis et une vague de chaleur traversa le corps de ce dernier.  
  
Le voilà assis avec le garçon, sur qui il craquait, pelotonné contre lui dans son sommeil. Quelle poisse – Louis était maudit, il en était sûr.  
  
Tournant sa tête, il osa regarder Harry, il vit ses cils foncés contre ses joues, sa respiration régulière et Louis le fixa pendant une seconde, avant de baisser son livre et se pencher légèrement en avant pour déposer ses lèvres contre la tempe de Harry.  
  
Sous ses lèvres, ses cheveux furent plus doux que ce à quoi Louis s'était attendu, et ils avaient toujours légèrement l'odeur du shampooing que Harry avait utilisé lorsqu'il s'était lavé ce matin. La chaleur disparut et fut remplacée par quelque chose de doux et plutôt chaleureux, et pendant juste un instant, Louis décida de fermer ses yeux et s'adonner à cette sensation.  
  
C'était trop agréable pour laisser passer cette occasion de cette façon, de ne pas profiter de chaque instant. Harry était chaud, se collant juste parfaitement contre lui, et sa respiration était moite sur la peau du cou de Louis. Rien ne pouvait être aussi agréable que ça.  
  
Pas à cet instant précis.  
  
+++  
  
Harry se réveilla à cause d'un bruit venant de l'écran de la télévision. Il leva sa tête de là où il l'avait posé sur l'épaule de Louis et cligna des yeux de confusion. Tournant sa tête, il lança un regard vers Louis qui dormait paisiblement, étendu sous lui.  
  
Harry posa son menton sur le torse de Louis et observa son visage pendant un moment. C'était définitivement quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se produire. Qu'ils s'endorment ensemble sur le canapé n'était pas bien grave, mais apparemment ils l'avaient fait blotti l'un contre l'autre. Ou, puisque Harry devait l'admettre, c'était lui qui s'était blotti contre Louis. Après tout, c'était lui qui était couché au-dessus, un bras autour de la taille de Louis et sa tête posée contre son épaule. Louis avait mis un bras dans le bas de son dos, tandis que l'autre tenait toujours le livre et pendait lâchement du bord du canapé. Son visage semblait paisible, sa respiration était régulière et ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes.  
  
Ça serait tellement facile, à cet instant, d'incliner son menton vers le haut et de coller leurs lèvres ensemble.  
  
Harry fronça ses sourcils à cette idée et continua de regarder le visage endormi de Louis. D'où ça lui était venu ? Louis n'était même pas son genre et Harry n'était absolument pas romantiquement intéressé par lui. De plus, c'était exactement de cette façon qu'un mauvais porno commençait. S'endormir l'un sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le premier à se réveiller sortirait l'autre du sommeil d'une façon plutôt sensuelle.  
  
D'accord, ces pensées en lien avec Louis devait s'arrêter. Harry se redressa et se retira de sur Louis, s'asseyant sur le sol et regardant sa montre. Il était environ dix-sept heures, alors ils n'avaient pas dû dormir très longtemps. Regardant à nouveau Louis, Harry sourit légèrement et secoua son épaule avec une main.  
  
Louis n'était pas son type, mais Harry l'aimait, avec certitude, plus que bien. Il était drôle, franc, facile à vivre, attentionné et adorable. Harry n'avait eu de conversations comme celles qu'il avait avec Louis depuis un long moment. Il pouvait facilement suivre Harry et il avait le sentiment qu'il n'y avait aucun sujet qu'il ne pouvait aborder avec Louis.  
  
Grognant, Louis réagit au contact et ouvrit doucement ses yeux, son regard se posant instantanément le visage de Harry.  
  
« Réveille-toi, Raiponce, » dit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
« C'est la Belle au Bois Dormant, idiot, » répondit Louis avec une voix plein de sommeil. « Raiponce, c'est celle avec les cheveux. »  
  
« Peu importe, » répondit Harry, haussant ses épaules. « Princesse. T'as compris ce que je voulais dire. »  
  
« Ouais, je suis une princesse. J'vais pas protester contre ça. » Louis s'étira et se redressa. « Es-tu mon serviteur alors ? »  
  
« Je préfèrerais être un prince. »  
  
Louis lui fit un sourire, avant de bailler et mettre de façon espiègle les boucles de Harry en désordre. « T'es loin d'être un prince. Aucun charme du tout. »  
  
Harry roula ses yeux et se leva. « Je vais faire le dîner. »  
  
« Je te l'ai dit. Serviteur, » souligna Louis.  
  
Harry secoua sa tête et quitta le salon. Il trébucha promptement, tombant presque sur l'un d'un carton que Louis avait laissé par terre. Il jura et frotta son menton avec une main.  
  
« Serviteur maladroit, » se corrigea Louis depuis le salon, sa voix s'élevant pour que Harry puisse l'entendre.  
  
« Tais-toi. »  
  
« Ça va ? » demanda ensuite Louis. Harry eut envie d'aller lui mettre un coup de pied au cul pour avoir posé la question après l'avoir insulté.  
  
« Vas t'faire, » répondit-il à la place.  
  
« Je vais prendre ça comme un oui. »  
  
Harry alla dans la cuisine et sourit pour lui-même. Venait-il juste de penser à embrasser Louis trois minutes auparavant ? Ils étaient assez bons en tant qu'amis, mais ils feraient réellement un terrible couple.  
  
Tout était une question de plaisanterie et il y avait une bonne alchimie entre eux – mais seulement en tant qu'amis. Harry était seul depuis trop longtemps, voilà pourquoi cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Dans d'autres circonstances, il ne se serait même pas blotti contre Louis de cette façon.  
  
C'était pathétique, vraiment. Et probablement un signe qu'il était temps de sortir à nouveau et trouvait un mec pour une nuit afin de libérer un peu de tension.  
  
Harry fronça légèrement ses sourcils lorsqu'il entendit Louis chanter une publicité quelconque qui passait à la télévision, puis il sourit quand il hurla de façon spectaculaire la note aiguë à la fin. Il était hilarant. Comment était-il même réel avec son esprit vif, son effronterie et ce sourire ridicule mais contagieux ?  
  
Et comment exactement l'esprit de Harry avait-il à nouveau divaguer vers l'idée de coucher avec Louis ?  
  
Il était vraiment temps qu'il couche avec quelqu'un.  
  
+++  
  
« T'as toujours envie de te le faire. »  
  
Louis donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Niall sous la table. « Non. »  
  
« Sérieusement, » dit Niall en secouant sa tête. « T'as parlé pendant les trente dernières minutes et tout ce dont je me souviens c'est _Harry_. »  
  
« Non, » répondit calmement Louis. « Je t'ai raconté ma semaine. »  
  
« Et tout ce que t'as fait impliquait Harry. De ton devoir sur Jane Eyre au match de foot spontané que t'as joué cette après-midi. »  
  
« Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de coucher avec lui. » Louis fronça ses sourcils, alors que Niall se levait et sortait de la cuisine pour répondre à la porte.  
  
On était mercredi et c'était la troisième semaine de Louis avec Harry. Et Louis savait que compter les semaines en fonction de depuis quand il vivait avec Harry était un mauvais signe, sur à quel point il était foutu, et un signe certain sur à quel point Niall avait raison. Mais, pas moyen qu'il l'admette.  
  
Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Puisque la seule raison, pour laquelle il pouvait être proche de Harry et vivre avec lui, était parce que Louis lui avait assuré, ainsi qu'à tous les autres, qu'il n'était pas intéressé par Harry.  
  
Niall revint avec Zayn derrière lui.  
  
« Hé mec, » le salua Zayn, posant une boîte emballée en noir et rose sur la table de la cuisine de Niall. Louis le regarda en fronçant ses sourcils. « Le cadeau d'anniversaire de Harry, » l'informa Zayn.  
  
« J'vais taper sur les nerfs de Harry pour qu'il fasse ces cake pops pour sa fête, » annonça Niall. « J'ai cherché ce que c'était sur Google et c'est définitivement quelque chose que je veux essayer. »  
  
Louis haussa un sourcil. « J'ai aussi cherché sur Google, et c'est définitivement quelque chose pour les filles. »  
  
« Les faire, c'est pour les filles, » corrigea Niall. « Mais ce sont différents gâteaux mélangés ensemble, avec des glaçages, du chocolat et des décors sucrés. Ça sonne comme le paradis à mes oreilles. »  
  
« Ça me semble girly, aussi, » ajouta Zayn. Il s'assit à côté de Louis. « En parlant de Harry – »  
  
« On ne le faisait pas vraiment, » l'interrompit Louis. « On parlait de gâteaux pour filles. »  
  
« C'est presque la même chose, » dit Zayn avec un sourire en coin. « Liam a cours jusqu'à huit heures ce soir, mais je lui ai envoyé un message et il est partant pour quelque chose de plus chic pour le déjeuner de demain. Pour l'anniversaire de Harry et tout. »  
  
Niall hocha de la tête et posa une tasse devant Zayn, avant de lui servir du thé et remplir à nouveau celle de Louis. « Sa fête sera vendredi, donc je pense qu'aller au restaurant pour son anniversaire est une bonne idée. »  
  
« Est-ce que t'as un endroit en tête ? » demanda Louis.  
  
« Liam a cherché des endroits par trop loin de la fac. Il a dit que sa sœur lui en avait recommandé. »  
  
Hochant de la tête, Louis mit ses mains autour de sa tasse, regardant la fumée. « Envoie-moi les détails par message. J'irai le chercher à la sortie de son cours et m'assurerai qu'il aille au bon endroit. »  
  
« Je pensais, genre, qu'on pouvait y aller tous ensemble ? » Zayn haussa ses épaules. « Tu roules de toute façon, hein ? »  
  
Louis hocha de la tête. « Ouais. D'accord. Ça me va. »  
  
« Une surprise pour Harry, » s'exclama Niall. « Il va adorer. »  
  
Louis sourit doucement vers sa tasse. « Ouais, adorer. »  
  
« Il travaille ce soir ? » demanda Zayn.  
  
« Comme d'habitude. »  
  
Zayn plissa son nez. « Il aurait pu prendre congé pour son anniversaire, au moins. »  
  
« Il essaie de pas faire tout un plat de son anniversaire, mais en fait, il est aussi excité qu'un enfant de six ans. » Louis secoua sa tête, prenant une gorgée de son thé. « Il a planifié tous les détails pour cette fête et ça fait des jours qu'il me parle de qui il s'attend à recevoir un appel ou un message et qui va définitivement oublier. »  
  
Niall sourit. « On devrait tous faire semblant d'oublier, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'emmène au resto'. »  
  
« Il va me faire ses yeux de pauvre chiot malheureux toute la matinée, » protesta Louis.  
  
Rigolant, Zayn se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise. « Il va croire que le monde va s'effondrer. Pas parce que l'un entre nous aura oublié. Mais, Liam, de toutes les personnes au monde. Liam n'oublierait jamais l'anniversaire d'un de ses meilleurs amis. »  
  
« Ça va totalement le faire paniquer, » déclara avec enthousiasme Niall. « Faisons-le ! »  
  
« Pas moyen. Je n'aurais aucune chance de pouvoir le faire. Je vis avec lui ! » lui rappela Louis.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui offrir ? » demanda Zayn.  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules, se tortillant sur sa chaise. « Euh, » marmonna-t-il. « J'étais pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il aimerait. »  
  
« Excuse-moi ? » Niall haussa ses sourcils. « T'as passé plus de temps avec lui pendant les trois dernières semaines que t'en as passé avec quiconque de toute ta vie. »  
  
« C'est très loin d'être vrai, » dit Louis en faisant la moue.  
  
« Ça équivaut à oublier son anniversaire, » clarifia Zayn. « Tu vas avoir le droit aux yeux de chien battu pendant toute la journée. »  
  
Louis se rappela de ces mots lorsqu'il rentra plus tard ce soir-là. Ce n'était pas du tout aussi facile. Oui, lui et Harry avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et oui, ils s'étaient rapproché assez rapidement et ce qu'ils partageaient était spécial et fort et... absolument, complètement platonique.  
  
Tout ce que Louis voudrait offrir à Harry pour son anniversaire révèlerait ses sentiments, il avait peur, et tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir sans révéler ses sentiments serait trop dénué de sens.  
  
Louis avait réfléchi à la question pendant tellement longtemps et avant de s'en rendre compte, il était trop tard. L'anniversaire de Harry était demain et Louis n'avait rien à lui offrir.  
  
Putain, il avait vraiment merdé sur ce coup.  
  
Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon et lança un regard confus à Harry. Il était assis par terre, penché par-dessus la table basse et écrivant sur un papier blanc. Harry leva son regard et le salua avec un petit sourire.  
  
« Pourquoi t'es réveillé ? Tu ne fais pas une sieste avant d'aller travailler ? »  
  
Harry secoua sa tête. « Pas le temps aujourd'hui. Je dois finir un devoir pour demain. »  
  
« Oh, d'accord, » dit Louis. Il fixa Harry un peu plus longtemps, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « J'ai apporté le dîner ; des restes de ce qu'on a commandé. Du riz au curry du Thaï Palast. »  
  
« Cool. Merci. » Harry lui fit un grand sourire. « Je finis juste ça rapidement. »  
  
« Je vais t'en réchauffer, alors. »  
  
Dans la cuisine, Louis mit du riz dans une assiette et le réchauffa au micro-onde, regardant l'assiette tourner, se perdant dans ses pensées concernant l'anniversaire de Harry et le cadeau qu'il n'avait pas, ainsi que le visage pâle et les yeux fatigués de Harry chaque jeudi. Il se demanda juste à quel point il allait avoir l'air fatigué demain.  
  
Harry n'était vraiment pas supposé être mort de fatigue le jour de son anniversaire.  
  
Le micro-onde sonna brièvement et Louis ramena l'assiette dans le salon, la posant à côté du coude de Harry. Il s'assit sur le canapé et observa Harry écrit les derniers mots de son devoir.  
  
« Je suis en retard, » dit Harry en prenant une cuillère de riz. « Merci pour le dîner. Je suis surpris qu'il y ait des restes. »  
  
« Niall couve probablement quelque chose. »  
  
Harry sembla véritablement choqué et laissa tomber sa cuillère sur l'assiette. Louis eut envie de l'embrasser. « Il ne peut pas. Ma fête est vendredi. »  
  
Louis rigola et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry. « Je plaisante. J'ai commandé une portion en plus pour toi. »  
  
Semblant soulagé, Harry recommença à manger. « D'accord, bien. Et merci, je suppose, » ajouta-t-il.  
  
Harry finit de manger et Louis regarda quelque chose à la télévision pendant qu'il se changeait pour aller travailler. Il passa sa tête dans le salon pour dire au revoir à Louis et ce dernier lui fit un rapide signe de la main. Puis, Harry partit et Louis se retrouva seul avec l'odeur de riz au curry dans le salon mélangé à l'eau de Cologne de Harry et un programme nul à la télévision.  
  
Ses pensées retournaient toujours vers à quel point il n'appréciait pas la situation par rapport à l'anniversaire de Harry et le fait qu'il n'ait rien préparé. De plus, il n'aimait pas l'idée que Harry aille travailler sans avoir dormi un peu avant. Il allait être mort de fatigue demain matin.  
  
Il devrait probablement sécher les cours.  
  
Louis attrapa la feuille sur la table et soupira lorsqu'il vit ce à quoi il s'attendait. C'était pour le premier cours de Harry ; autrement dit, Harry devait y aller demain.  
  
Plus tard, dans son lit, Louis tourna et se retourna, il pensa à Harry puis il s'assoupit et rêva de lui, avant de se réveiller et fixer le plafond, son esprit complètement occupé par Harry.  
  
Ce n'était plus sain. Harry occupait ses pensées vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept ; du moins, il en avait l'impression. Et Louis ne pouvait rien y faire. Tout se rapportait à Harry. Tout lui faisait penser à lui. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet, rien qu'il pouvait faire pour cesser et revenir à la normale.  
  
Qu'est-ce même la normalité ? Louis ne pouvait plus le dire.  
  
Mais, pensa-t-il, il y _avait_ quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, en fait.  
  
C'était l'anniversaire de Harry, après tout.  
  
+++  
  
Harry passa une main sur son visage et soupira alors qu'il quittait le club. Ça avait été une soirée assez calme, pas trop de monde et ils avaient fermé plus tôt. Il n'était même pas quatre heures et demi et bien que ce soit bien d'avoir fini plus tôt, ça ne l'aidait pas tant que ça puisqu'il devait attendre jusqu'à six heures pour le premier bus.  
  
Joyeux anniversaire, pensa-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique. Il allait passer une bonne partie du début de la journée de son anniversaire à un arrêt de bus, dans le froid du mois de février. Cette simple idée le fit resserrer sa veste autour de sa taille et enfoncer un peu plus son bonnet sur ses oreilles.  
  
« Hé, birthday boy. »  
  
Harry se retourna et se figea, fixant l'autre côté du parking. Il restait qu'une seule voiture et il la connaissait que trop bien. Louis était appuyé contre elle, enveloppé dans son manteau et un bonnet – qui était en fait à Harry – et il souriait.  
  
Son sourire n'était pas supposé être aussi chaleureux lors un matin brumeux et sombre de février.  
  
Harry le fixa, ne sachant pas vraiment si ses yeux fatigués le trahissaient. « Hé, » dit-il.  
  
« Je suppose que t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour te ramener ? » proposa Louis.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Harry s'approcha doucement de lui.  
  
« C'est ton anniversaire, non ? J'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure chose à faire pour toi, aujourd'hui, que venir te chercher et te ramener à la maison. A ton lit. »  
  
Lit, pensa Harry et une chaleur agréable traversa son corps. Oh oui, il avait vraiment envie de son lit. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir garder ses yeux ouverts, même en marchant.  
  
« Monte, » dit Louis, puis il enroula doucement une main autour du bras de Harry pour le rapprocher de lui.  
  
Harry n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa voix. Il voulait dire quelque chose, voulait remercier Louis, il n'arrivait pas à sortir les mots.  
  
C'était juste – eh bien, inattendu.  
  
Louis monta du côté conducteur et Harry le suivit, s'installant dans le siège passager et bouclant sa ceinture.  
  
« Est-ce que t'es resté debout ? » réussit finalement à demander Harry, alors que Louis sortait du parking.  
  
« Non, » lui assura Louis. « J'ai dormi quelques heures. »  
  
« Tu n'étais pas obligé. De venir me chercher, je veux dire. »  
  
« J'ai pensé que je pouvais être gentil pour une fois. » Louis lui sourit. « Puisque c'est ton anniversaire et tout. »  
  
Harry le regarda pendant un moment et pensa que c'était plus qu'être juste gentil. C'était plus ou moins Louis sortant en plein nuit pour Harry. Et ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment quoi _penser_ à ce sujet.  
  
Qu'était-il même supposé penser ?  
  
Louis sembla le remarquer, cependant. « Ecoute. T'as une super journée qui t'attend et si tu ne dors pas du tout, tu vas tout louper ou tu vas la passer avec ta tête sur une table à partir de midi. Et puisque je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire, j'ai pensé que ça ferait un bon cadeau. »  
  
« C'est le meilleur, en fait, » dit Harry, puis il lui sourit. Il aurait dû savoir que Louis trouverait quelque chose de mignon. C'était juste qui Louis était. Il n'irait pas acheter quelque chose pour avoir quelque chose à offrir à Harry. Il y réfléchirait et trouverait quelque chose qui serait utile pour Harry. Et c'était vraiment la meilleure chose que Louis aurait pu faire. « Il n'y a rien que je veux plus que mon lit à cet instant. »  
  
« Et c'est là que je t'emmène ! » annonça Louis. Il mordit ensuite sa lèvre et fit un petit sourire à Harry. « Ou, eh bien, pas littéralement. Mais t'as compris ce que je voulais dire. »  
  
« Oui, » répondit Harry en souriant. Il sentit ses paupières tomber lourdement et il appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre.  
  
« Ne t'endors pas, » avertit Louis. « Je ne te porterai pas en haut. »  
  
« Ça serait une première pour une princesse de porter le serviteur, » marmonna Harry.  
  
Louis rigola et tendit une main pour serrer le genou de Harry. Le contact était chaud et le tira du demi-sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Louis garda sa main sur son genou et Harry ne fit pas de commentaire. C'était plutôt agréable. « Je suis sérieux, hein. Il reste que cinq minutes. Parle-moi de ta soirée. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà envoyé un message pour ton anniv' ? »  
  
« Liam, » répondit Harry. « Il m'a appelé à minuit. J'ai parlé à Zayn aussi. Et Nick m'a envoyé un message et Niall m'a envoyé une image marrante. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les mettant en désordre et les repoussant en arrière, avant de mettre le bonnet par-dessus. « Le boulot, ça a été. Certains de mes collègues étaient au courant et ils ont emmené un gâteau. J'en ai trop mangé pendant ma pause et je me sens un peu malade maintenant. »  
  
« T'adores ça, » souligna Louis.  
  
« Absolument. »  
  
« Je suis triste que tu ne m'en aies pas laissé. J'adore les gâteaux, » se plaignit Louis.  
  
« Il ne restait plus rien. » Harry haussa ses épaules. « En plus, Niall me saoule pour que je fasse ces cake pops que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire, puisque je ne sais pas si je vais avoir l'appareil pour les faire. Mais si j'en ai un, tu devras m'aider à les faire demain. »  
  
« J'suis pas sûr que t'aies compris ce que je viens de dire. Je veux manger des gâteaux, pas les faire. » Louis se gara sur une place de parking libre sur le côté de la rue. « Je suis nul en cuisine. Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'aide. »  
  
Harry sourit en coin alors qu'il sortait de la voiture. « Oh si, je veux. »  
  
Faisant une grimace, Louis passa en premier et tint la porte à Harry avant de monter. Louis chercha ses clés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur porte et Harry se balançait légèrement derrière lui, essayant de ne pas s'endormir dans le couloir. Il se pencha contre le mur et ses paupières se fermèrent.  
  
Une main chaude s'enroula autour de la sienne et le tira. Harry grogna légèrement alors qu'il bougeait et se laissait traîner dans leur appartement. Louis retira sa veste et tira le bonnet de sur la tête de Harry. Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement ses yeux pour le regarder, juste à temps pour le voir retirer le sien.  
  
Par un instinct, Harry tendit sa main et la passa dans les cheveux de Louis pour les remettre en ordre, aplatissant sa mèche sur son front. Louis eut l'air un peu surpris mais ne dit rien et ne recula pas. Il laissa Harry reprendre ses esprits puis il l'attrapa à nouveau pour le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
« T'es une vraie épave, » commenta Louis alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et Harry regarda autour de lui avec confusion. Sa chambre était propre et il se rendit seulement compte à cet instant que Louis n'avait pas parlé de l'état de sa chambre, mais de l'état dans lequel il était.  
  
« Foutrement fatigué, » répondit doucement Harry.  
  
Louis lui sourit et repoussa la couette sur le lit, faisant signe à Harry de se mettre en dessous. Harry obéit docilement et s'avança vers le lit, retirant son haut et son pantalon en même temps. Il vit Louis regarder fixement le sol mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en préoccuper.  
  
Harry plongea sous la couette et leva son regard vers Louis qui se tenait toujours à côté du lit. « Tu veux te joindre à moi ? »  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Louis.  
  
« J'ai encore super froid, » répondit Harry. « Tu pourrais me réchauffer un peu. »  
  
Louis continua de le regarder, son expression inchangée et Harry n'était pas exactement sûr de comment l'interpréter. Quelque chose entre l'horreur pure et l'incrédulité stupéfaite. « C'est mon anniversaire, » fut le seul argument qu'il put trouver.  
  
Le visage de Louis s'adoucit immédiatement. « Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr de qui est la vraie princesse là, » dit-il, déboutonnant son jeans et le baissant, avant de glisser dans le lit aux côtés de Harry.  
  
« C'est mon anniversaire, je peux demander ce que je veux. » Harry se rapprocha de lui et entremêla ses jambes à celles de Louis, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. « Et je crois que je mérite un vrai câlin pour mon anniversaire. »  
  
Il sentit les lèvres de Louis sourire contre sa tempe et sa respiration était chaude lorsqu'il répondit, « C'est en échange avec la pâtisserie de demain. Si je te prends dans mes bras maintenant, je n'aurai pas à t'aider. »  
  
Harry grogna, ferma ses yeux et se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil. « Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça. »  
  
Si Louis protesta – et Harry était sûr que Louis le fit – il ne l'entendit pas. La chaleur de Louis l'enveloppa, ses mains passant le long de son dos et ses lèvres bougeant doucement contre la peau de sa tempe.  
  
Ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que Harry ne s'était pas endormi comme ça, avec quelqu'un le tenant et un corps chaud près du sien.  
  
Il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était vraiment agréable.  
  
+++  
  
Louis finit quand même par aider Harry à faire les gâteaux.  
  
Harry lui disait exactement quoi faire et tandis que Louis saupoudrait le dessus des cakes pops de paillettes en sucre jaunes et roses, Harry avait juste à les recouvrir de chocolat. Selon lui, c'était la chose la plus féminine qu'il ait fait dans sa vie.  
  
« Tu fais ressortir la fille cachée en moi, » commenta-t-il sèchement.  
  
Harry rigola et lui lança un coup d'œil. « Dis le mec qui m'a dit, il y a quelques jours, qu'il serait Mulan s'il pouvait être une princesse Disney. »  
  
« C'est la plus courageuse, » déclara Louis puis il colla quelques cœurs en sucre roses sur le chocolat. « Et c'est la moins féminine de toutes. »  
  
« Et il n'y a rien d'asiatique chez toi. » Harry recouvrit la dernière boule de gâteau avec le chocolat fondu avant de la poser près des autres.  
  
« Là n'est pas la question. On parle du caractère, pas du physique. »  
  
« Dans ce cas, tu serais Meg, » lui fit remarquer Harry, puis il gloussa.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Meg. Celle dans Hercules. » Harry nettoya ses mains et observa Louis mettre des paillettes sur ses propres mains. « Ça serait toi. Le caractère et le physique. »  
  
« Eh bien, t'as dit que je n'avais pas l'air asiatique, mais je pense qu'il n'y a rien, non plus, de grec chez moi. » Louis plissa son nez.  
  
« On le regardera la prochaine fois. Puis, tu devras admettre que t'es Meg. »  
  
« On verra. » Louis fit une grimaça et décora le dernier gâteau avant de se pencher en arrière et lever ses mains. « Fini. Plus jamais je fais ça ! »  
  
Harry sourit puis regarda sa montre. « Je vais prendre une douche. Liam et Zayn seront bientôt là. »  
  
Louis l'observa quitter la cuisine et resta immobile, des cakes pops plein de couleurs devant lui et un vrai bordel composé de pâte à gâteau, de sucre et d'ustensiles de cuisine sales autour de lui.  
  
Ça se passait mieux que ce à quoi Louis s'était attendu. Il avait cru que les choses entre lui et Harry deviendraient gênantes après la veille. A la place, quand le réveil de Harry avait sonné, Louis s'était réveillé avec Harry dans ses bras, ses boucles chatouillant sa joue et ses grandes mains sur sa taille.  
  
Harry était simplement sorti du lit, marmonnant un « bonjour » encore endormi, avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Et même dans la cuisine, lorsqu'ils avaient chacun bu une tasse de thé avant de partir, rien n'avait été maladroit.  
  
Bien au contraire, en fait, maintenant que Louis y pensait. Les contacts entre eux venaient plus facilement, sans hésitation et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler. Comme tout autre chose entre eux, ça s'était simplement développé naturellement dans cette direction.  
  
Louis aimait ça, il aimait la façon dont ils s'étaient endormi ensemble dans le canapé la veille, bien après minuit. Harry avait posé ses jambes sur les cuisses de Louis et finalement, ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre en regardant un film, avant que Louis finisse par s'endormir. Harry l'avait réveillé vers quatre heures et ils s'étaient dirigé, sans un mot, vers la chambre de Louis. Aucune question n'avait été posée ; Harry s'était juste glissé dans le lit de Louis et ce dernier ne pouvait pas dire que ça l'avait dérangé.  
  
Mais, avant tout, Louis ne manquait pas de se rappeler que ça ne signifiait rien. Il avait vu Harry avec Liam et Zayn. Il était naturellement tactile avec les personnes proches de lui. Et à présent, lui et Louis étaient proches, alors il n'y avait rien de bizarre sur le fait que Harry traite Louis de la façon qu'il le faisait pour ses autres amis proches.  
  
Et la fête d'anniversaire de Harry ne fit que confirmer cette conviction pour Louis. Bien sûr, Harry était le centre de l'attention ; après tout, c'était une fête en son honneur. Mais, tout le monde l'étreignait, le tirait vers eux et lui faisait des bisous sur les joues, le front et ses cheveux, et ça ne semblait pas être quelque chose qu'ils lui réservaient spécialement pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Ça ne semblait pas déranger Harry. Il aimait l'attention et il aimait être aimé. Louis pouvait le voir sur son visage, dans ses petits sourires, son rire éclatant et son air heureux. La façon dont Harry se laissait aller à chaque contact et chaque caresse rendait, douloureusement, évident aux yeux de Louis que ce qu'ils partageaient n'avait rien de spécial.  
  
C'était simplement la façon dont Harry Styles agissait avec ses amis.  
  
« Est-ce que t'as invité certains des mecs ? » demanda Niall lorsqu'il se retrouva à côté de lui, alors qu'il était assis dans la cuisine, une bouteille de bière dans sa main et un groupe d'inconnu l'entourant. Harry était dans le salon et Louis avait perdu la trace de Zayn et Liam, ne sachant pas où ils avaient disparu. Niall avait également été dans le salon jusqu'à présent, mais il était venu chercher une autre bière.  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules. « Aiden et Matt, » répondit-il. « Ils viendront peut-être quand Aiden aura fini son service. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs. Et Greg a dit qu'il passerait. »  
  
Niall sourit. « Je ne les ai pas vus depuis un moment. Ça serait sympa de les revoir. »  
  
« Si t'es encore sobre au moment où ils arrivent. »  
  
« Allez viens, » dit Niall en agrippant le poignet de Louis. « Être assis tout seul dans la cuisine en boudant, ça ne te ressemble pas. »  
  
« Je ne boude pas, » protesta Louis.  
  
« Ouais, bien sûr. D'habitude t'aurais déjà charmé tout le monde. » Niall le traîna hors de la cuisine et Louis eut envie de se retourner et partir quand il vit Harry sur le canapé, un mec à côté de lui parlant dans son oreille et une fille assise sur ses genoux, les mains de Harry tenant lâchement sa taille.  
  
Qui était Harry pour faire quelque chose comme ça ? Comment pouvait-il faire un sourire en coin qui ne promettait rien d'autre que du sexe à un mec, en ayant une fille assise sur ses genoux et ses mains sur ses hanches ?  
  
Qu'est-ce que Harry lui avait fait ? Louis avait envie de crier et être légèrement pompette n'aidait en rien. Il n'arriverait définitivement pas à se retenir si quelqu'un faisait l'erreur de le provoquer.  
  
Niall s'assit par terre et Louis se posa sans un mot à côté de lui, laissant la conversation inonder sa tête.  
  
« J'aurais pu faire venir une strip-teaseuse pour toi, » dit le mec à côté de Harry et tout le monde rigola. « Habillée en infirmière. »  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil et fit un sourire à la blonde assise sur ses genoux. « Tu crois que j'aurais bien aimé ça ? »  
  
« T'aurais détesté ça, » reçut-il comme réponse. « C'est pour ça que je l'aurais fait. »  
  
« Je vais peut-être quand même avoir quelqu'un qui va se déshabiller pour moi ce soir, » taquina Harry. « Mais, genre, en privé et sans que vous regardiez. Et sans personne pour assister à ce qu'il se passera après. »  
  
Une série de sifflement se fit entendre et Louis haussa un sourcil, se sentant terriblement malade à cette simple idée. Il avait toujours été bon pour partager – il avait quatre sœurs après tout et rien n'avait jamais été qu'à lui – mais, il y avait certaines choses que Louis n'aimait vraiment pas partager. L'une d'elles était la personne avec qui il partageait un lit.  
  
Et, comme par hasard, Harry était la personne avec qui il partageait son lit ces derniers jours. Ou plutôt, ces dernières nuits. Louis fronça un peu plus ses sourcils.  
  
« Qui t'as en tête, alors ? » demanda le mec.  
  
« T'as de l'espoir, Nick ? »  
  
« Toujours avec toi, Styles, » répondit Nick et Louis le regarda d'un peu plus près. Ses cheveux semblaient être la copie de ceux de Harry et il avait au moins cinq ans de plus que lui. Mais pas moins hipster que Harry l'était. Il semblait drôlement proche de Harry – une plaisanterie comme celle qu'ils venaient de partager semblait venir trop naturellement.  
  
« Il pourrait préférer une fille ce soir, » lança la blonde et Louis sentit son ventre se retourner, ses yeux observant attentivement la réaction de Harry.  
  
Harry sourit chaleureusement et serra ses hanches. « C'est possible. »  
  
« Il pourrait vouloir les deux, » rajouta Louis, son ton lourd, sec et claquant avec toute la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant.  
  
Tout le monde tourna son regard vers lui et il vit les yeux de Harry s'écarquiller pendant une seconde, avant que son visage se détende à nouveau.  
  
« Et tu es ? » demanda Nick.  
  
« Louis, » répondit Harry. « C'est Louis. »  
  
« Oh, » fit Nick et son visage s'illumina par la prise de conscience. « Alors, t'es Louis. »  
  
« Le seul et unique, » répondit Louis, sans laisser montrer à quel point il était confus que Louis ait de toute évidence parler de lui à ses amis.  
  
« Harry a tellement parlé de toi depuis que t'as emménagé. » Nick le regarda d'haut en bas et sourit en coin. « Et je comprends pourquoi. »  
  
Louis haussa un sourcil et joua avec la bouteille dans ses mains. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir dire la même chose à ton sujet ? J'ai jamais rien entendu sur toi. »  
  
Nick rigola. « C'est un bon gars, » dit-il à Harry et ce dernier lui fit un sourire tendre, comme pour dire, _je te l'avais bien dit_. Nick se retourna vers Louis, lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Je m'appelle Nick, et je ne vaux apparemment pas la peine d'être mentionné. »  
  
« Il doit y avoir une raison pour ça. » Louis sourit avec humour et reçut un petit coup dans ses côtes de la part de Niall.  
  
« Plein, » répondit Nick.  
  
« Hey, euh, Louis, » dit Liam depuis la porte et Louis se tourna vers lui. Liam n'eut pas besoin de dire quelque chose d'autre lorsqu'il vit Greg se tenir juste derrière lui.  
  
« Greg, » s'exclama Louis en se levant, puis il se précipita jusqu'à la porte et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'étreindre. « Je suis content que t'aies pu venir ! »  
  
Greg lui sourit, haussant ses épaules. « Ouais, je suppose. J'suis content de te voir, Lou. »  
  
Louis garda sa main dans le dos de Greg alors qu'il se retournait. « Voici Greg, un ami de la fac, » le présenta-t-il.  
  
« Qui est celui qui fête son anniv' ? » demanda Greg, lançant un regard timide à Louis. Ce dernier ponta Harry du doigt et Greg traversa la pièce, tendant sa main. « Joyeux anniversaire et, eh bien, ravi de te rencontrer, » dit-il avant de tendre un petit paquet à Harry. « C'est pas grand-chose. »  
  
« Merci, » dit Harry avec un sourire, qui contredisait bizarrement le froncement sur son visage. « Et, est-ce que je te connais ? »  
  
Nick poussa Harry du coude. « Tu connais sa voix. Il est sur la radio du campus. N'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en dirigeant sa question vers Greg.  
  
Greg hocha de la tête. « Ouais, je le fais depuis un moment maintenant. »  
  
« Je l'ai fait, aussi, » dit Nick. « Il y a une éternité. Tu fais du bon boulot, j'écoute souvent. »  
  
« Merci, mec. »  
  
« On va aller te chercher un verre, Greg, viens, » dit Louis, puis il tira hors de la pièce pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. « Matt et Aiden ont dit qu'ils viendraient peut-être, aussi. Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu. J'étais tout seul ici avec tous les amis hipster de Harry. »  
  
« T'avais pas l'air trop mal à l'aise, » déclara Greg.  
  
« C'est vrai ? » Louis lui tendit une bière. « Ils m'adorent. »  
  
« J'en suis pas vraiment sûr, » dit Greg puis il rigola. « Ce sont des hipsters et t'es loin de l'être. Ils pensent peut-être que t'es bizarre. »  
  
« Ces personnes n'ont vraiment aucun droit d'appeler quelqu'un bizarre, » souligna Louis, puis il ouvrit une autre bouteille pour lui-même avant qu'ils retournent dans le salon.  
  
+++  
  
Harry fronça ses sourcils à ce qu'il vit devant lui. Nick parlait à sa droite, Zayn et Liam étaient assis à sa gauche, parlant à certains de ses amis. Niall se trouvait sur un fauteuil et avait commencé à jouer de la guitare. Tout le monde s'amusait vraiment bien.  
  
Sauf que Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr d'apprécier ce qu'il se passait.  
  
Louis était assis contre le mur près de la télévision et parlait avec Greg. Greg dont le corps était tourné vers Louis et qui était si foutrement grand, plus grand que Harry, et il donnait l'impression que Louis était encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Greg qui posait sa main sur le genou de Louis lorsqu'il le faisait rire et qui le regardait tendrement quand il parlait.  
  
« Il craque sur ton nouveau colocataire, » fit remarquer Nick à Harry et ce dernier détourna son regard vers lui.  
  
« Ouais, peut-être, » répondit-il sans conviction. Parce que, vraiment, que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?  
  
« Il a un cul sympa, je dois dire, » ajouta Nick. « Ton Louis. »  
  
« C'est pas _mon_ Louis, » siffla Harry. « Mais, ouais, j'ai remarqué. »  
  
« Je dirais que Greg aussi. »  
  
« Nick, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Honnêtement, je ne suis pas intéressé par Louis, je m'en fiche d'avec qui il flirte. » Harry attrapa son verre sur la table et le vida en une gorgée. « C'est juste drôle d'y penser. »  
  
« Eh bien, » intervint Liam, « ton regard disait clairement autre chose, tout à l'heure. »  
  
Harry se tourna vers lui et fit la moue. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »  
  
« Pas ta tasse de thé, tu te souviens ? » demanda Liam. « T'es terriblement attaché à lui, cependant. »  
  
« Tu l'aimes bien aussi, » souligna Harry.  
  
« Ouais, bien sûr. C'est un bon gars. » Liam haussa ses épaules. « C'est un pote. Comme toi et Niall. »  
  
« Mais pas comme Zayn, » ajouta Nick.  
  
« Evidemment. » Harry fronça ses sourcils vers lui.  
  
« Cependant, je serais inquiet si tu regardais Zayn de la façon dont tu regardes Louis, » dit Liam. « Tu ne le regardes vraiment pas comme un simple ami. »  
  
« Connards, » dit Harry avant de se lever et d'aller dans la cuisine pour prendre un autre verre. Peut-être quelque chose de plus fort maintenant. La plupart des personnes étaient déjà parties et seule une poignée de personnes se trouvaient toujours dans le salon, alors la cuisine était vide. Harry regarda le plat de cake pops qu'il avait préparé avec Louis et il soupira, avant de verser de la vodka dans son verre et ajouter du jus de cranberry.  
  
Liam se trompait. Harry ne voyait pas Louis autrement que comme un bon ami. Ils s'entendaient bien et il y avait une bonne alchimie entre eux, Harry ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il n'y avait aucune attirance sexuelle. Rien, zéro.  
  
Louis n'était pas le type de Harry.  
  
Il releva son regard lorsqu'il entendit des voix s'approcher et vit Louis entrer dans la cuisine, suivi par Greg. Greg dont la main était nonchalamment posée sur la hanche de Louis, pensa Harry avant de serrer ses dents. Louis gloussa, plus vraiment stable sur ses pieds, ses yeux brillant à force de rire et se plissant lorsqu'il souriait, ses petites mains contre les grandes de Greg, son petit ventre sous le petit tee-shirt qu'il portait et ce _cul_.  
  
« Oh, » dit Louis lorsqu'il aperçut Harry. « Coucou. »  
  
« Salut, » répondit Harry.  
  
« Regarde, Greg, » dit Louis en pointant les quelques cake pops qui restaient. « J'ai aidé Harry à les faire. »  
  
« Girly, » jugea Greg, puis il sourit alors que Louis lui lançait un regard choqué en rigolant.  
  
« C'est pour ça que je t'ai gardé celle avec les cœurs roses. » Louis prit ladite sucette et la tendit à Greg. « J'ai mis encore plus d'effort pour faire celle-ci. »  
  
Harry roula ses yeux et décida de vider son verre sur place pour pouvoir retourner dans le salon avec un nouveau. Il inclina sa tête en arrière et laisser le mélange se déverser dans sa bouche et le long de sa gorge. Il posa le verre sur le comptoir et, soudainement, la pièce commença à tourner autour de lui.  
  
« Ça va, Harry ? » demanda Greg.  
  
Harry le regarda et haussa ses épaules. Il ne se sentait plus très bien. Louis le rendait malade. Harry était presque sûr que tout était de la faute de Louis. Pourquoi était-il venu ici pour flirter avec Greg devant lui ?  
  
« Je... » Il trébucha contre le frigo et il perdit l'équilibre pendant seulement une seconde avant de sentir un corps chaud glisser contre le sien, le stabilisant. Une paume chaude se posa contre son ventre, des petits doigts s'écrasant sur le tissu de son haut, tandis qu'une autre main se trouvait dans le bas de son dos.  
  
« Louis, » murmura Harry et se pencha contre lui. « Putain. »  
  
« Ouais, putain, » acquiesça Louis. « Et tu viens juste de descendre un autre verre, idiot. Tu ne te sentiras pas mieux de sitôt. »  
  
« J'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne, » dit Harry et lui-même entendit à quel point sa voix était pâteuse. Bon Dieu, non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter d'être malade devant Louis. Et il devait vraiment arrêter de tout le temps penser à Louis. L'alcool faisait des choses bizarres à son cerveau, parce que soudainement, tout ce à quoi il voulait penser était Louis. Et Louis était juste là, en train de le tenir, ce qui ne rendit pas la situation plus facile.  
  
« Greg, tu peux aller chercher Liam, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Louis et Harry l'entendit dire « bien sûr, » avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.  
  
« Viens là, » murmura Louis puis il tira Harry dans une étreinte ferme. Il se pencha contre le frigo, ainsi Harry put s'affaisser contre lui. Ce dernier soupira fortement et il n'était pas vraiment sûr si c'était l'alcool qui le rendit soudainement aussi malade.  
  
C'était probablement la façon dont Louis avait agi avec Greg qui en était la cause. Et Harry ne voulait vraiment pas y penser. Et si Liam avait raison ? Harry essaya de réguler sa respiration et se tint à Louis, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses flancs.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » entendit-il Zayn dire ensuite.  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules. « Il est devenu tout pâle d'un coup et il a perdu son équilibre. Il a sûrement trop bu. »  
  
Une autre paire de main vint tenir la taille de Harry et il sut que c'était Liam.  
  
« Haz, tu vas bien ? »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête contre l'épaule de Louis. « Ouais, juste... un peu trop bu. »  
  
« Tu devrais aller te coucher, peut-être, » conseilla Liam en tirant sur son bras.  
  
Harry hocha de la tête mais se colla un peu plus contre Louis.  
  
« Je vais le mettre au lit, » dit Louis. « Vous pouvez rester autant que vous voulez. Ou, je sais pas, Niall, si tu veux rester ce soir, tu peux dormir dans ma chambre. »  
  
« Ouais, bien sûr, » dit Niall. « Je ferai ça. »  
  
« D'accord, Hazza, » dit Louis et Harry sentit son cœur louper un battement et, putain, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt que Louis pouvait lui faire ça ? Il craquait totalement sur Louis et Harry n'arrivait même pas à comprendre _pourquoi_. « Je vais t'emmener au lit. »  
  
« Pas mon genre, » marmonna-t-il.  
  
« Crois-moi, même si c'était le cas, tu n'es pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment, » dit Louis d'un ton léger et Harry souhaita honnêtement être au moins en mesure de le frapper pour cette réponse. Pourquoi Louis était-il aussi léger à ce sujet ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être aussi misérable que Harry ?  
  
Louis resta collé à Harry alors qu'il le conduisait dans sa chambre et Liam et Zayn étaient juste à côté de lui. Ils l'aidèrent à le mettre dans son lit et Liam déboutonna la chemise de Harry, l'aidant à la retirer avant qu'avec Louis, ils lui enlèvent son pantalon.  
  
« Bon Dieu, comment t'arrives à entrer dans des pantalons aussi serrés ? » se plaignit Louis lorsqu'ils réussirent à le retirer complètement.  
  
Harry fit un léger sourire en coin alors qu'il fixait le plafond qui tournait au-dessus de lui. « Je suis souple. »  
  
« J'ai pas besoin d'avoir ce genre d'images en tête, » dit sèchement Zayn depuis la porte lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre pour poser une bassine à côté du lit.  
  
« J'vais pas vomir, » murmura Harry, alors que Louis s'asseyait sur le lit et passait une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Niall, » dit-il alors qu'il se glissait à côté de Harry sous la couette, « tu peux t'occuper de Greg ? Il ne connait personne et... » Harry déglutit en entendant ces mots et se blottit un peu plus contre Louis. Pourquoi pensait-il _quand même_ à Greg à cet instant ?  
  
« C'est bon, » dit Liam, avant que Niall puisse répondre. « On s'occupe de lui. »  
  
« Merci, » répondit Louis alors qu'il serrait Harry dans ses bras.  
  
« Ça va, Harry ? » demanda Liam en marchant vers la porte.  
  
« Juste besoin de dormir, » répondit Harry. « Désolé les mecs. »  
  
« Nan, c'est bon, » lui assura Niall. « Tu finiras par savoir comment boire correctement, p'tit jeune. »  
  
« Va t'faire, » grogna Harry et il sentit le rire silencieux de Louis contre son torse.  
  
Ils fermèrent la porte, le silence et l'obscurité enveloppant Harry et Louis. Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et il se sentit déjà beaucoup mieux, sa tête tournait toujours un peu, mais il ne sentait plus malade. Ça n'avait pas été trop mauvais, en fait, et il savait ce qu'il venait de faire.  
  
Il avait probablement un peu exagéré pour distraire Louis de Greg et le forcer à se concentrer sur lui. Mais, au final, Louis avait décidé de rester avec lui plutôt que Greg et Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
  
« Désolé, » dit-il doucement.  
  
« Hm ? » Louis bougea sa main de la nuque de Harry à dans ses cheveux.  
  
« D'avoir aussi mis un terme à ta soirée plus tôt que prévu. »  
  
Louis rigola doucement. « C'est pas grave. T'as pas besoin de t'excuser. C'est ta fête. »  
  
« Mais, genre... » Harry déglutit fortement. « A propos de Greg. »  
  
« Quoi, Greg ? Il n'a pas quinze ans, Haz. Et Niall est une aussi bonne compagnie pour lui que moi. »  
  
Oh mon Dieu, pensa Harry, puis il ferma ses yeux. Louis ne savait même pas. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la façon dont Greg le regardait et le touchait.  
  
« Ouais, d'accord, » dit-il simplement.  
  
« Repose-toi, chéri, » murmura Louis. « Et essaie de ne pas me vomir dessus. »  
  
« J'vais pas vomir, » répéta Harry, puis il se blottit contre la chaleur de Louis.  
  
Le silence s'éternisa entre eux puis Harry chuchota, « Merci, Lou. »  
  
« Je suis le meilleur colocataire au monde, » acquiesça légèrement Louis.  
  
« Ouais, tu l'es. »  
  
Et le monda continua de tourner dans tous les sens quand Harry ferma ses yeux, mais ce n'était plus aussi horrible qu'avant. Parce que Louis était juste là, solide et ferme contre lui.  
  
Pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. A cet instant, c'était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin – sachant que Louis avait décidé pour lui.  
  
Il n'y avait pas de place pour les regrets, pas pour le moment.  
  
Il aurait le temps de regretter demain.  
  
+++  
  
Louis se réveilla avec Harry collé à son dos. D'une certaine manière, pendant la nuit, il avait changé de position et c'était à présent Harry qui le tenait. Un de ses bras était enroulé autour de la taille de Louis, l'autre sous sa tête, servant d'oreiller. Le visage de Harry était proche de sa nuque, Louis pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau.  
  
Et putain, le corps de Harry était agréable contre le sien. Il pouvait entièrement envelopper Louis – il n'y avait pas un seul centimètre de lui qui ne touchait pas Harry et Louis avait envie de rester comme ça pour toujours.  
  
Cependant, rester comme ça était une autodestruction totale.  
  
Silencieusement et faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Harry, Louis glissa hors du lit et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il alla dans la salle de bain en premier pour se vider la vessie et prendre des analgésiques pour son mal de tête, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au salon.  
  
Il restait un désordre pas possible et Louis n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser au fait de devoir le nettoyer. Ce qui était beaucoup plus intéressant était que Niall dormait sur leur canapé. Il avait rassemblé tous les coussins du canapé et du fauteuil et avait une couverture en laine sur lui. Louis fronça ses sourcils et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrant la porte doucement et jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.  
  
Zayn et Liam étaient couchés dans le lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre sous sa couette. Leurs visages étaient proches et c'était, une fois de plus, écœurant à regarder.  
  
« Vous êtes sérieux ? » demanda Louis et Liam se réveilla en sursaut, ses yeux s'ouvrant doucement, avant de se redresser pour regarder Louis. Zayn se rapprocha un peu plus contre lui et enfouit son visage contre les côtes de Liam.  
  
« Bonjour, Louis, » le salua Liam.  
  
« Vous savez que votre appart' est juste un étage en dessous, hein ? »  
  
Liam sourit légèrement. « Bien sûr. Comment va Harry ? »  
  
Louis laissa échapper un petit rire. « Vous êtes restés parce que vous vous inquiétiez pour Harry ? »  
  
« Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être malade comme ça, » dit simplement Liam. Zayn grogna à côté de lui et jeta un bras autour du ventre de Liam pour le tirer vers lui.  
  
« N'essaie même pas de faire ça, Zayn, » avertit Louis. « J'espère vraiment que vous n'avez rien fait hier soir. »  
  
Liam roula des yeux, ses mains passant de façon absente dans les cheveux de Zayn. Il se recula ensuite, laissant Zayn dormir. Ce dernier bougea à nouveau vers l'endroit chaud que Liam venait de quitter et celui-ci suivit Louis hors de la chambre, tous les deux portant un boxer et un tee-shirt. Louis pensa que ça emmenait leur amitié à un tout nouveau niveau.  
  
Ça, et le fait que Liam et Zayn avait probablement couché ensemble dans son lit. Ça emmenait totalement leur amitié à un nouveau niveau. Dans un autre univers, peut-être même.  
  
« Alors, tu ne m'as pas dit comment aller Harry. »  
  
Louis alluma la bouilloire et sortit sa collection de thé. « Bien, je suppose. Il a dormi toute la nuit, je crois, et il est toujours en train de dormir. »  
  
Liam avait une drôle d'expression sur son visage, mais Louis ne posa pas de question. « On voulait juste être sûr d'être dans le coin au cas où il avait besoin de nous. »  
  
Haussant un sourcil, Louis préparait cinq tasses. « D'accord, sois franc, parce que Harry n'a rien voulu me dire. Est-ce qu'il t'appelle maman et Zayn papa ? »  
  
Un rire enjoué sortit de la gorge de Liam et il secoua sa tête. « Pourquoi il ferait ça ? »  
  
« Vous agissez comme si c'était votre précieuse petite fille. »  
  
« C'est juste que... » Liam haussa ses épaules. « Il était tout seul quand je l'ai rencontré. »  
  
« Comment ça s'est passé ? » Louis s'assit quand Liam lui lança un regard interrogatif. « Comment tu l'as connu, je veux dire ? »  
  
« Le boulot au club, » répondit Liam. « Je travaillais encore là-bas quand il a commencé et il s'est trouvé qu'il vivait ici, juste un étage au-dessus de nous. Alors, j'ai en quelque sorte commencé à rentrer avec lui et on est devenu ami. »  
  
Louis acquiesça. « Vouloir prendre soin de Harry semble être une réaction naturelle, je suppose. »  
  
Liam sourit. « Tu sembles beaucoup tenir à lui. »  
  
Louis sentit le rougissement remonter dans son cou. « Il semble vouloir qu'on prenne soin de lui. »  
  
« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Liam. « Je suis heureux que t'aies emménagé, Louis. Vous êtes devenus de bons amis et je pense que vivre seul n'était pas vraiment bon pour Harry. Il a besoin de compagnie. »  
  
« Peut-être, oui. » Louis se leva et attrapa la bouilloire pour remplir leurs tasses. Il en tendit une à Liam ensuite.  
  
« Alors, » dit Liam, alors que Louis s'asseyait à nouveau. « Sois honnête avec moi. »  
  
Louis sentit son estomac se retourner. Il savait qu'il avait été trop évident au sujet de Harry. Putain, Liam le dirait à Zayn et Zayn le tuerait probablement. Ou, il ne viendrait plus à côté de lui en cours. Ce qui était probablement tout aussi nul.  
  
« Pourquoi tu crois que je serais la maman ? »  
  
Pendant une seconde, Louis ne put rien dire. Puis, il commença à rire. « Vraiment ? T'es tellement une mère poule ! »  
  
Liam fit la moue, plissant son nez. « Tu te trompes complètement. Naturellement, Zayn est la maman. Je suis beaucoup plus un papa. Zayn est une telle fille. »  
  
« J'ai pas demandé qui domine au lit, » clarifia Louis, son ton sec. « Trop d'informations, Liam. »  
  
Liam rigola et prit une gorgée de son thé. « Tu l'as cherché ! »  
  
Louis rigola avec lui et leur plaisanterie légère continua comme ça. Il ne pensait pas s'en être tiré – Liam avait définitivement remarqué ce qu'il se passait ; c'était obligé. Mais il ne dit rien à ce sujet et assez curieusement, ça ne semblait pas le déranger.  
  
C'était étrangement réconfortant de prendre un thé avec Liam un samedi matin, attendant que le reste d'entre eux se réveille et parlant de la soirée de la veille, de sports et de leurs amis.  
  
Niall entra dans la cuisine presque une heure plus tard et lui et Liam étaient en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner ensemble quand Harry arriva à son tour. Il tenait sa tête mais semblait déjà aller beaucoup mieux.  
  
Louis lui tendit des analgésiques et un verre d'eau, le laissant s'assoir. Il portait toujours que son boxer et Louis remarqua qu'aucun des autres semblaient s'en soucier. Pourquoi était-il aussi distrait par lui ? Louis avait senti sa peau contre la sienne et avait touché Harry un nombre incalculable de fois à présent, mais le voir ainsi le rendait quand même mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de tendre sa main et explorer chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, chaque partie du corps de Harry. Et pas seulement avec ses mains.  
  
Il avait touché Harry, avait eu sa peau contre la sienne, mais le problème, pensa Louis, était sûrement que ça ne s'était pas du tout passé de la façon dont il le voulait. Il voulait toucher Harry et le faire soupirer, gémir, souffler le prénom de Louis de plaisir. Il voulait le faire rougir et se cambrer sous son ses doigts et –  
  
« Louis ? »  
  
Il sortit de ses pensées et déglutit fortement en fixant Niall. Harry le regardait également et Liam n'était plus dans la cuisine. Où était Liam ?  
  
« On va prendre le petit-déjeuner dans le salon, » dit Niall avant de partir.  
  
Louis le regarda s'éloigner avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur Harry lorsqu'il posa une main sur sa cuisse. Harry lui sourit légèrement, ses boucles en désordre, ses joues semblant chaudes et douces et ses fossettes apparaissant. Ses yeux était d'un vert clair et probablement un peu trop brillant pour quelqu'un ayant la gueule de bois.  
  
« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Louis.  
  
Harry hocha de la tête. « Ouais. Encore merci. »  
  
« Pas de problème, » répondit Louis et son ton était ferme. Bon Dieu, il ne pouvait pas supporter ça pour le moment. La main de Harry sur sa cuisse le rendait faible et l'excitait beaucoup plus que ça ne devrait. Il se leva rapidement. « Je vais aller mettre un jogging. »  
  
Il s'enfuit dans sa chambre, où Liam venait de tirer Zayn hors du lit et ils partageaient un léger baiser.  
  
« S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que je ne vais pas devoir brûler mon lit, » geignit Louis.  
  
Zayn gloussa et tira Liam dans ses bras. « Brûler les draps devrait probablement suffire. »  
  
Louis attrapa un jogging et soupira.  
  
« Je vous déteste tous. »


	3. Chapter 3

« D'accord. Donc c'est plutôt facile, » dit Louis et tout le monde se tut.  
  
Ils étaient assis dans le salon de Liam et Zayn et attendaient que leurs pizzas soient livrées. C'était un lundi soir et aucun d'entre eux n'avait cours avant midi le lendemain, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils avaient commencé à faire du lundi, leur soirée film.  
  
Cependant, chaque semaine, ils se disputaient pour choisir le film qu'ils allaient regarder.  
  
Niall était couché sur le sol, une bouteille de bière dans sa main, ainsi qu'un bol de chips près de lui. Liam et Zayn étaient assis ensemble dans un fauteuil et Zayn était blotti contre Liam, sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. Il était également le plus passif, et Louis le suspecta de s'être endormi tout au long de la discussion – plusieurs fois. Liam le tenait lâchement, une main caressant de façon absente son flanc.  
  
Harry était à côté de Louis sur le canapé et ce dernier pouvait le sentir dans son espace. Leurs bras s'effleuraient et leurs jambes étaient emmêlées de façon nonchalante. Harry semblait assez à l'aise de cette façon et ses yeux étaient fixés sur Louis à présent, un éclat de curiosité dedans.  
  
Louis avait toujours envie de, tout le temps, l'embrasser. Et il avait envie de passer ses mains le long de son torse jusqu'à ses hanches et le tirer vers lui, le rapprochant le plus possible. Cependant, Harry semblait totalement désinvolte sur la façon dont ils se tenaient et ça ne semblait tellement pas déranger les autres garçons que Louis réprima ses envies et ses foutus désirs pour avoir l'air tout aussi désinvolte et insoucieux.  
  
Ce n'était pas toujours facile. En fait, ce n'était jamais facile. Mais qui était-il pour se plaindre ?  
  
« Donc, » dit-il finalement en détournant ses yeux des lèvres rouges de Harry – et avait-il mis du gloss ou autre sur ses lèvres pour qu'elles aient toujours l'air aussi pleines et _brillantes_ ? Louis devait vraiment arrêter d'y penser. « Zayn va choisir. »  
  
« Zayn ? » Niall se redressa et lança un regard incrédule à Louis.  
  
Zayn, lui-même, ne réagit pas vraiment. Ce fut seulement lorsque Liam lui donna un coup de coude qu'il releva sa tête et les regarda avec confusion.  
  
« Pourquoi Zayn ? » demanda également Harry.  
  
« Parce que Zayny-Zayn est le seul qui se fiche totalement de ce qu'on va regarder. Alors c'est lui qui va choisir le film. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas juste, » lui dit immédiatement Niall. « Il va choisir celui de Liam, c'est sûr. »  
  
« Evidemment, » répéta Zayn d'une petite voix et il laissa à nouveau tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Liam.  
  
Liam roula des yeux. « Il ne choisira pas le mien. Surtout pas après que t'aies dit ça. »  
  
« Zayn va s'endormir de toute façon, » dit Louis. « Alors il n'entendra même pas les plaintes. »  
  
Harry sembla vraiment considérer l'idée et Niall se tut également. Louis regarda Zayn et Liam du coin de l'œil et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers eux. Liam passa une main sur la joue de Zayn.  
  
« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas au lit, chéri ? » demanda doucement Liam.  
  
Zayn secoua sa tête, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. « J'veux rester avec vous. »  
  
Liam sourit simplement et déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Zayn.  
  
Louis fit des bruits d'écœurement, gagnant un regard indigné de la part de Liam et Harry.  
  
Maintenant, il savait qu'il pouvait faire ça et qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas. Ils savaient comment le prendre à présent et ils arrivaient assez bien à le supporter. Et Louis ne détestait pas _vraiment_ ça ou ne trouvait pas ça dégueulasse ou quoi. Ils étaient tellement adorables ensemble, autant que des chiots ou des chatons, que Louis n'avait même pas d'autre choix que s'en moquer. Il ne pourrait jamais admettre à quel point les voir ensemble était beau et à quel point il enviait ce qu'ils avaient.  
  
Le bon côté à ce sujet était que Liam et Zayn le savaient également.  
  
« D'accord, » dit Harry, se rapprochant de Louis et le distrayant avec un simple contact contre son bras. « Zayn va décider. »  
  
Louis regarda Liam qui acquiesça de la tête, puis Niall haussa des épaules, donnant également son approbation.  
  
« Cool, » déclara Zayn en leur souriant, ses yeux à moitié fermés et semblant incroyablement fatigué. Il avait eu cours tôt ce matin et il était rentré de son travail à mi-temps dans une librairie depuis seulement une demi-heure. « Celui de Harry. »  
  
Louis et Niall râlèrent tous les deux à ce choix.  
  
« Celui de Harry ? » répéta Niall d'une voix aiguë.  
  
« Tu utilises juste toutes les opportunités pour nous faire chier, hein ? » La question de Louis chevaucha l'exclamation de Niall.  
  
« Cette réaction est totalement injustifiée, » intervint Harry puis il se leva, se détachant de Louis pour tout installer. « Il a choisi le meilleur film. »  
  
« _La Proposition_ , Harry ? » Louis secoua sa tête. « Sérieusement ? »  
  
« C'est bien dommage que tu ne l'aies même pas vu une fois, » répliqua Harry. « Sinon tu saurais à quel point il est génial. »  
  
Liam rigola. « Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, Louis. Les films préférés de Harry vont des comédies romantiques à... eh bien, les comédies, je suppose. »  
  
« Ce qui inclut les Disney, » ajouta Niall.  
  
« Et les occasionnels films étrangers, » renchérit Zayn. « Des films d'art français auxquels personne ne comprend la signification aux dessins animés japonais pour enfants. »  
  
« Ça s'appelle des animes, Zayn, » lui dit Harry puis il roula ses yeux. « Et j'étudie le langage. T'es déjà probablement au courant. »  
  
« C'est pour ça que tu dois regarder des films étrangers ? »  
  
« Pour au moins entendre les langues. » Harry haussa ses épaules et se laissa à nouveau tomber à côté de Louis. « Ça aide. »  
  
« Tu parles vraiment ces langues, alors ? » Louis lui lança un regard stupéfait. « J'pensais que t'étudiais le langage en général, mais que tu n'en apprenais pas spécifiquement certaines. »  
  
« Le langage est assez intéressant. Genre, chaque langue a un concept différent et des règles différentes, mais il y a quelques similitudes sur la façon dont elles fonctionnent en général, peu importe la partie du monde dont elle vient. »  
  
Louis ne devrait pas être aussi intrigué par ça. Mais il avait des images dans sa tête ; des images de Harry, sous lui, murmurant des mots dans une autre langue, tandis que Louis le travaillait au corps. Louis avait toujours trouvé que le français était une langue sexy.  
  
« Est-ce que tu parles français ? » demanda-t-il promptement. Heureusement, aucun des autres garçons pouvez deviner pourquoi ça l'intéressait.  
  
Harry secoua sa tête.  
  
« Pourquoi ces trucs si tu ne comprends même pas ce qu'ils disent ? » Louis essaya de ne pas montrer sa déception. Alors, pas de marmonnement et murmures en français quand il coucherait avec Harry. Si, se rappela Louis. S'il devait un jour coucher avec Harry.  
  
Ce qui ne semblait absolument  
  
« T'as déjà entendu parlé des sous-titres ? »  
  
Eh bien, Louis ne pouvait pas être certain, mais peut-être que n'importe quelle langue pourrait le faire. « Et le japonais alors ? »  
  
Harry sourit. « Ganbarimasu ! »  
  
Louis fronça ses sourcils et regarda les autres, qui haussèrent simplement des épaules, et lorsque la sonnette retentit, il se leva rapidement. « J'y vais. »  
  
Ensuite, ils regardèrent le film et Niall les rejoignit sur le canapé. Ils se disputèrent au sujet de la pizza et Niall et Liam finirent par argumenter sur pourquoi exactement l'un d'eux méritait le dernier morceau, inventant des histoires sur leurs vies difficiles.  
  
« Ce n'est pas _Notting Hill_ , bande de crétins, » leur dit Harry puis il attrapa furtivement la part dans la boîte, avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse réagir. Il n'y avait que Harry pour faire une référence à un film hollywoodien ringard. Mais Louis dut admettre qu'il avait également fait la connexion quand Niall et Liam avaient commencé à déballer des histoires très cucul la praline.  
  
Et, vraiment, Louis vivait avec le garçon sur qui il craquait beaucoup et il partageait même un lit avec ledit garçon, sans coucher avec lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'une de leurs histoires pouvait surpasser ça. C'était la chose la plus pathétique au monde.  
  
Harry finit sa part de pizza, tandis que Niall se plaignait dans une chaîne sans fin de jurons. Peu préoccupé, Harry lui tendit le bol de chips puis sourit doucement, et ça calma les nerfs de Louis de voir que Harry avait également cet effet sur d'autre personne. Niall se tut et se réinstalla contre le dossier du canapé.  
  
Harry remonta ses jambes sur le canapé et les posa sur les genoux de Louis, avant de se pencher avec son dos contre Niall. Ce dernier se décala et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules, tirant Harry contre son torse.  
  
Louis essaya de se concentrer sur le film.  
  
Mais, putain, ce film était tellement nul et sans surprise, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne distraction. Il avait envie de regarder vers Harry et Niall tout le temps, c'était comme si le visage de Harry était un aimant qui attirait les yeux de Louis.  
  
Et, en toute honnêteté, qu'est-ce que Harry croyait ? Pourquoi, pour l'amour de Dieu, se blottissait-il contre Niall alors que Louis était juste à côté de lui ? Pourquoi Louis avait ses foutus pieds, pendant que Niall pouvait le tenir contre son torse ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? En avait-il déjà marre de Louis ?   
  
Bon Dieu, il devait vraiment arrêter de penser comme une gamine de quatorze ans. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ; Louis ne pouvait vraiment pas gérer le phénomène qu'était Harry Styles.  
  
Fixant l'écran, Louis se mit à tapoter ses doigts contre le tibia de Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Liam et Zayn et vit que ce dernier s'était endormi depuis longtemps, blotti contre Liam, qui regardait le film comme s'il l'intéressait vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.  
  
Cependant, Niall était également en train de regarder lorsque Louis tourna à nouveau sa tête vers la gauche. Le seul qui ne regardait pas l'écran était Harry (à part Zayn, pour des raisons évidentes). Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Louis.  
  
Louis cessa le tapotement et Harry sourit en coin, la fossette dans sa joue gauche apparaissant. Il bougea ses pieds contre les cuisses de Louis puis, soudainement, il détourna sa tête et l'inclina en arrière pour frotter son nez contre le menton de Niall. Celui-ci lui lança un rapide coup d'œil, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il serrait l'épaule de Harry.  
  
Niall, le salaud. Louis serra ses dents et fixa durement l'écran.  
  
Non, décida-t-il ensuite, puis il s'affaissa dans les cousins du canapé.  
  
Harry était le véritable salaud.  
  
+++  
  
Pour des raisons étranges, les plans de Harry ne fonctionnaient jamais vraiment comme il le voulait. Ce n'était jamais de sa faute ; pas vraiment du moins. Aujourd'hui, ses plans n'avaient pas fonctionné pour plusieurs raisons et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment les choses avaient fini de cette façon.  
  
Ce qui avait dérouté ses plans de la meilleure des façons, c'était Zayn qui lui annonça que lui et Liam venait d'adopter un chien.  
  
Au début, Harry avait été certain que Zayn plaisantait. Quand il avait accompagné Zayn jusqu'à chez lui, il avait découvert qu'en fait, ce n'était absolument pas une plaisanterie.  
  
Liam les avait salués avec un air troublé, ses joues un peu rouges, légèrement à court de souffle mais avec un chiot poilu dans les bras et ses yeux brillant autant que ceux d'un enfant le matin de Noël. Et Harry était sûr que c'était la seule comparaison appropriée dans ce cas.  
  
Bien évidemment, ça avait été l'idée de Liam. Il avait toujours voulu un chien.  
  
« Zayn m'a dit hier qu'il restait celui-ci à un ami d'un de ses amis, personne ne voulait le prendre, » avait-il à Harry.  
  
« J'ai su à ce moment-là qu'on le prendrait, » avait ajouté Zayn. « Liam a toujours voulu un chien et je savais que si je lui disais, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ne me persuade pas de le prendre. »  
  
Et maintenant, Zayn et Liam avait un chiot. Un Jack Russell Terrier qui s'appelait Woodstock.  
  
Cependant, au grand malheur de Harry, ça avait signifié que Zayn et Liam ne pouvait plus venir à la sortie qu'il avait prévu pour samedi. Il avait eu l'idée le jeudi et quand Harry l'avait suggéré pendant le déjeuner, Liam, Zayn et Niall avaient immédiatement été d'accord, Louis n'avait pas été aussi facile à convaincre mais il avait finalement cédé.  
  
Harry ne savait pas pourquoi Louis avait été hésitant au début.  
  
En bref, avec Liam et Zayn jouant les papas pour un chien, il ne restait plus que lui, Louis et Niall. Ce qui allait totalement jusqu'au moment où Niall s'était endormi sur son canapé. Ils s'étaient rejoint chez Niall pour boire un coup avant de sortir et il s'était endormi avant même qu'il soit minuit. Toute tentative pour le réveiller avait été vaine.  
  
Alors, à présent, il ne restait plus que Louis et Harry et c'était le seul scénario qui ne fonctionnait vraiment pas avec le plan que Harry avait initialement mis en place. Sortir en boîte seul avec Louis était en gros tout ce que Harry n'avait jamais prévu ou même _voulu_.  
  
Le plan initial de Harry avait été de trouver quelqu'un avec qui coucher.  
  
Ça n'avait pas changé, mais sortir avec seulement Louis rendait ça un peu bizarre. Il avait espéré pouvoir trouver un beau mec, l'embrasser et faire en sorte que Louis le voit et saisisse la situation. Ainsi, il aurait demandé à Liam et Zayn ou à Niall de passer la nuit chez eux.  
  
Harry était convaincu que tout ce dont il avait besoin était d'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air pour se distraire de Louis. Le truc, c'était que Harry pensait constamment au sexe avec Louis dans les parages et c'était insupportable. Ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il était attiré par Louis, même s'il y avait une sorte d'attraction bizarre, ce crush que Harry avait développé. Mais Harry n'avait couché avec personne depuis un long moment et avoir Louis constamment près de lui était un rappel pas si sympa. Il n'était pas le genre de Harry ; trop petit, trop plein d'esprit, avec ses courbes et ses cheveux en désordre le matin. Harry était juste _en manque_ et Louis était toujours _là_.   
  
C'était juste une réaction naturelle.  
  
Pas de chance que Louis serait témoin de son coup d'un soir, si les choses finissaient de la façon dont Harry avait envie. Mais, vraiment, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet. Evidemment, l'idée avait croisé son esprit qu'il pouvait simplement allait chez l'autre personne, mais Harry n'appréciait vraiment pas être celui qui devait partir le lendemain matin. Il préférait se réveiller dans son propre lit avec la personne avec qui il avait couché étant seulement un souvenir flou et une odeur lointaine dans ses draps.  
  
Il ne reviendrait pas sur son plan.  
  
Si son plan ne fonctionnait pas de la façon dont il le voulait, il allait devoir les ajuster à la situation qui se présenterait. Harry pouvait être flexible.  
  
Flexible, pensa Harry, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage.  
  
« Quelle que soit la pensée cochonne qui vient de te traverser l'esprit, je préfère ne pas savoir, » dit Louis, à côté de lui.  
  
Ils se tenaient au bar, tous les deux un verre de vodka-coca devant eux. La musique retentissait fortement et Harry n'arriva presque pas à entendre ce que Louis disait.  
  
« T'en n'as vraiment pas envie, » acquiesça Harry. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque quelqu'un toucha son épaule. Se retournant, Harry fit face à un grand blond et il était définitivement dans l'espace personnel de Harry.  
  
« Hé, » dit le mec et, eh bien, ça avait été plus vite que ce que à quoi Harry s'était attendu.  
  
« Hé, » répondit Harry avec un léger sourire en coin.  
  
« Ça te dérange si je t'empreinte ton ami pendant une minute ? » demanda-t-il en pointant Louis du doigt.  
  
Harry put sentir son visage se décomposer. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Sans un mot, il réussit à hocher de la tête et regarda Louis qui semblait juste aussi confus. Le mec se pencha vers Louis et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui étendit les traits de Louis en un sourire. L'un de ceux qui plissait ses yeux, les réduisant à des petits croissants brillants et le cœur de Harry se serra – pour aucune raison apparente, bien évidemment. Louis lui lança un court sourire confus avant de suivre le mec sur la piste de danse.  
  
Grognant, Harry vida son verre puis celui de Louis avant de décider que s'il avait un peu de liberté, il devrait l'utiliser et prendre l'initiative de se trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Louis danser avec boucle d'or – trop proche et trop intime pour des étrangers. Pas que ça importait à Harry. Pas du tout.   
  
Il détourna son regard des fesses de Louis et de ces mains maigrichonnes s'en approchant. Faisant à nouveau face au bar, il intercepta le regard du barman pour commander un autre verre. S'il se bourrait la gueule, ça aiderait certainement.  
  
Trente minutes plus tard, il se trouvait toujours au même endroit et ça ne s'était pas très bien passé avec un mec aux cheveux roux en bataille qu'il avait dragué. Harry était à nouveau seul et il observait Louis de l'autre côté de la boîte de nuit, appuyé contre le comptoir du deuxième bar et parlant toujours avec le même gars blond, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.  
  
La musique n'était pas vraiment forte – Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était nécessaire de se pencher aussi près de l'oreille de Louis.  
  
Ce n'était pas de cette façon que la soirée était supposé se passer. Ce n'était pas ce que Harry avait prévu pour cette soirée. Pourquoi Louis était-il celui se tapant un étranger, alors que Harry était celui qui avait besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un ? Il ne supporterait pas de devoir écouter Louis avec quelqu'un ce soir.  
  
En regardant vers l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry découvrit que Louis avait disparu et pendant un instant, il paniqua. Puis, il aperçut Louis se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Le blond avait ses mains sur les hanches de Louis et son torse était beaucoup trop proche de son dos.  
  
Bon Dieu, Louis n'attendrait apparemment même pas de rentrer ; il était sur le point de coucher avec ce mec dans un toilette public. Harry n'était vraiment pas enclin à assister à ça.  
  
Il finit son verre et se sentit un peu chancelant, mais il réussit à s'éloigner du comptoir. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de se trouver un coup d'un soir et ça serait probablement mieux de simplement rentrer et dormir pour ne plus y penser.  
  
Louis Tomlinson pouvait aller se faire voir avec ce blond.  
  
Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il poussa la porte qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été vers la sortie, mais vers les toilettes à la place. Louis se tenait avec son dos appuyé contre un mur en face de lui, la langue du mec dans sa bouche et ses mains sur ses hanches.  
  
Harry ne réfléchit même pas avant de s'approcher d'eux et de repousser le blond pour pouvoir tirer Louis loin de lui.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu – » Louis ne dit même pas toute sa phrase avant d'être poussé vers la porte par Harry.  
  
« On rentre à la maison, » annonça-t-il simplement, son ton ferme. La panique qu'il ressentit fut surpassée par la colère et l'agressivité aveugle.  
  
« T'es timbré ? » Louis commença à se débattre, luttant contre la prise de Harry, ce qui le fit seulement resserrer un peu plus ses doigts contre la peau de Louis.  
  
Harry traversa la piste de danse et poussa les portes qui conduisaient à l'extérieur, Louis juste derrière lui et bizarrement silencieux. Il leva une main pour interpeller un taxi qui s'approchait doucement, puis il ouvrit la porte et poussa Louis à l'intérieur. S'asseyant à côté de lui, Harry dicta l'adresse au chauffeur et se tut, regardant par la fenêtre.  
  
Il espérait vraiment que Louis soit assez intelligent pour ne pas commencer une dispute dans un taxi. Harry n'avait honnêtement pas besoin d'assister à ça. En fait, Harry espérait que Louis laisserait juste tomber l'affaire, qu'il ferait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.  
  
Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être aussi chanceux.  
  
Ils arrivèrent et Harry paya avant de sortir et se précipiter en premier pour ouvrir la porte. Il entendit Louis le suivre et cria intérieurement en montant les escaliers. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça ?  
  
En fait, c'était comme si –  
  
« Ça te dérangerait de m'expliquer pourquoi exactement t'agis comme un petit-ami jaloux ? » La voix de Louis était ferme et glaciale.  
  
Un petit-ami jaloux. Exactement ce à quoi tout cela ressemblait. Harry avait envie que le sol s'ouvre sous lui et l'avale. Il ouvrit la porte de leur appartement et retira ses chaussures.  
  
« C'est pas ce que je fais, » dit-il.  
  
Louis retint un rire. « Excuse-moi, mais t'es conscient que c'est ce que tu viens de faire ? »  
  
« Ecoute. On n'a pas parlé de ça. » Harry jeta ses clés sur la table de la cuisine et se tourna doucement vers Louis. Il devait simplement faire face à Louis et lui faire croire ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Il devait juste bien jouer la comédie pour une fois. « Genre, ce qui se passe quand l'un d'entre nous ramène quelqu'un à l'appart'. »  
  
Louis haussa un sourcil. « Je ne savais pas qu'on devrait le faire. »  
  
« C'est gênant, d'accord ? » Harry haussa ses épaules et il sut qu'il n'était pas aussi convaincant qu'il le voulait. Merde à la comédie et au mensonge. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour ça. « Si les autres avaient été là, j'aurais pu squatter un de leurs canapés, mais là... » Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.  
  
« Alors, » résuma Louis, « tu m'as fait sortir de là-bas et m'as fait rentrer, parce que tu ne voulais pas risquer de m'entendre coucher avec quelqu'un dans ma chambre. »  
  
Harry haussa à nouveau des épaules. Bon Dieu, qu'était-il supposé dire ? Comment était-il même supposé se défendre pour ce qu'il venait de faire ?  
  
« Est-ce que ça ne t'ait pas venu à l'idée, même juste une seconde, que je puisse aller chez lui ? »  
  
Encore pire, pensa Harry et il se demanda si son visage le montrait également. Il ne voulait pas que Louis aille chez quiconque passer la nuit et il ne voulait pas que Louis ramène quelqu'un chez eux pour la nuit. C'était assez merdique comme situation.  
  
Mais Louis était là. A la maison, et personne d'autre que Harry était rentré avec lui. Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était ce qui comptait le plus.  
  
Il préférait ne pas penser à ce que _ça_ signifiait réellement.  
  
En n'obtenant aucune réponse à ça, Louis soupira et croisa ses bras. « J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies ruiné mes chances de me taper un bon coup ce soir par pur égoïsme. »  
  
Harry déglutit difficilement et il eut l'impression que la pièce autour de lui était en train de rétrécir de plus en plus. « Désolé, » dit-il d'une voix étranglée.  
  
« Ouais, ça compense totalement, » dit sèchement Louis, pus il se retourna. « Je vais juste aller dans ma chambre et dormir pour oublier tout ça. »  
  
Harry le regarda partir et il resta immobile. Il entendit la porte de Louis se fermer et laissa échapper un grognement.  
  
Putain. Ça avait probablement été l'une des choses les plus idiotes que Harry avait fait dans sa vie. Il n'arrivait juste pas à se contrôler. Et ce foutu crush sur Louis n'aidait à ce que ça aille mieux – comme s'il y avait un moyen pour que Harry puisse se sentir mieux d'avoir un coup de cœur pour le garçon avec qui il vivait, qui n'était pas son type et qui n'était même pas intéressé par lui. Il n'avait pas le droit d'agir de façon possessive envers Louis ou même être jaloux.  
  
Ils étaient amis. Des foutus amis qui vivaient ensemble et si l'un d'entre eux ramenait un garçon à l'appartement pour coucher avec, l'autre devrait juste s'y faire.  
  
Pourquoi Harry ne pouvait-il pas s'y faire ?  
  
Il aurait simplement dû laisser Louis rentrer avec ce mec. Ici ou peu importe où. Si Louis finissait par ramener quelqu'un pour coucher avec, Harry devrait vraiment être capable de s'y faire. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il aurait été toqué chez Liam et Zayn au milieu de la nuit.  
  
Mais Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de quitter son propre appartement, juste pour que Louis puisse coucher avec quelqu'un. Il comprendrait probablement pourquoi il aurait dû le faire lorsqu'il serait sobre le lendemain matin. Mais pour le moment, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une seule bonne raison.  
  
Et Louis ne rendait vraiment pas tout ça facile avec ses yeux brillants, et ce sourire, ces courbes, sa _petitesse_ , tout ce qui n'attirait vraiment pas Harry. Il fronça légèrement des sourcils et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, alors que la pièce commençait à tourner trop vite autour de lui.  
  
Et puis merde : si, ça l'attirait. Ça attirait Harry dans son esprit grisé et il détestait vraiment que Louis soit en colère contre lui. Après tout, ils étaient amis, non ? Et Harry n'appréciait vraiment pas contrarier ses amis. Il avait besoin d'arranger les choses.  
  
S'il n'était pas intervenu, Louis serait en train de coucher avec quelqu'un à cet instant et il serait probablement déjà à son troisième orgasme (bien que Harry doutât que ce mec blond soit réellement aussi génial au lieu. Il ne semblait vraiment pas l'être). A la place, Louis avait été tiré jusqu'à chez eux par Harry et était couché tout seul dans son lit.  
  
Ça ne le laissait pas vraiment avec beaucoup d'options pour se faire pardonner par Louis. Mais Harry devait se faire pardonner. Il ne supporterait pas que Louis soit encore en colère contre lui le lendemain matin. Sa mère disait toujours qu'il ne devrait pas aller se coucher en étant en colère, qu'il devait toujours régler ses problèmes avant de se coucher.  
  
Fronçant ses sourcils, Harry remplit un verre avec de l'eau du robinet et essaya de mettre de côté ses pensées au sujet de sa mère. Il ne devrait vraiment pas penser à elle, pas avec ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.  
  
Ça ne s'était vraiment pas passé comme il l'avait prévu, pas du tout. En fait, c'était même très loin de son plan initial.  
  
Putain.  
  
+++  
  
Louis ferma la porte derrière lui et immédiatement, ses genoux cédèrent et il se laissa tomber au sol, se recroquevillant avec son visage enfoui dans ses mains.  
  
Harry Styles allait finir par le tuer.  
  
Il avait su exactement pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu sortir avec Harry. Mais Harry avait protesté en disant que ce ne serait pas aussi amusant sans lui et il avait ces foutus yeux de chiots qu'il gérait à la perfection et il savait exactement quand les utiliser – et que ça fonctionnerait.  
  
Jusqu'à présent, ils étaient toujours restés à l'un de leurs appartements et buvaient tous ensemble, rampant dans leurs lits après et prenant leur petit déjeuner ensemble le lendemain en ayant la gueule de bois.  
  
Louis pouvait supporter ça. Il n'y avait aucun problème. Il pouvait supporter le fait que Harry devenait très tactile lorsqu'il était pompette et il pouvait supporter le fait qu'il se tourne vers lui et s'appuie contre lui. Harry faisait également ça avec les autres garçons. Aucun mal de fait, juste des gestes amicaux.  
  
Mais, en sortant, Louis avait su qu'il ne serait pas capable de supporter la situation. Devoir imaginer Harry coucher avec quelqu'un et savoir qu'il l'emmènerait à l'appartement, dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, dans le lit dans lequel il avait passé tellement de nuits avec Harry – comment était-il même supposé supporter ça ?  
  
Le meilleur scenario aurait été que Louis trouve quelqu'un et aille chez cette personne, en espérant que quiconque serait rentré avec Harry serait parti le matin lorsqu'il reviendrait.  
  
Le plan avait semblé bien fonctionner.  
  
Jusqu'à ce que Harry fasse une _petite_ crise de jalousie.  
  
Louis inclina sa tête en arrière et ferma ses yeux.  
  
Comment était-il supposé réagir à ça ? Est-ce que Harry avait réellement été jaloux ? Ou essayait-il juste vraiment d'éviter une situation gênante ? Peut-être que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Il n'avait jamais parlé de quelque chose dans ce genre.  
  
Là encore, Louis n'avait pas pensé que c'était un problème. Après tout, ils étaient amis et rien de plus. Si l'un d'entre eux avait envie de ramener quelqu'un à l'appartement, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.  
  
Louis n'arrivait pas à le supporter. C'était beaucoup trop pour son cœur amouraché. Si Harry agissait comme ça, Louis ne pouvait pas garantir que ça puisse aller mieux pour son cœur, pour la partie amourachée.  
  
Il se remit difficilement sur ses pieds et retira ses vêtements pour glisser dans son lit. Les effets de l'alcool avaient depuis longtemps disparu et Louis souhaitait juste être à nouveau ivre. Ça noierait probablement toutes les pensées, les doutes, les besoins et le désir.   
  
Il finit par s'endormir, son esprit occupé par Harry et l'expression sur son visage lorsque Louis l'avait confronté dans la cuisine. Ces yeux verts, brillants et vitreux sous la lumière tamisée de la cuisine, l'anxiété et l'incertitude clairement visibles sur son visage.  
  
Louis n'avait toujours pas de réponse à qui était Harry Styles pour agir de la façon dont il l'avait fait.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, ce fut à cause d'une respiration chaude et moite contre son cou et sa propre respiration laborieuse sortant difficilement de ses poumons, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre... Louis se cambra sur le matelas et laissa échapper un gémissement, cette autre main caressait très exactement son sexe, glissant légèrement et des longs doigts le serrant doucement.   
  
Il était dur ; il était dur et tellement proche d'un orgasme et Louis ne pouvait pas saisir une seule de ses pensées pour déchiffrer exactement comment il en était arrivé à ce point. Ou pourquoi exactement Harry était couché à côté de lui, avec sa main enroulée autour de son sexe, tandis que le sien était chaud, légèrement humide et incroyablement dur contre la hanche de Louis.  
  
« Putain, » dit Louis d'une voix étranglée, à bout de souffle. « Harry. »  
  
Harry souffla un petit « chut » dans l'oreille de Louis, avant d'attraper son lobe entre ses dents et de tirer doucement dessus. Il descendit sa bouche jusqu'à l'épaule de Louis et la mordit – plus du tout gentiment. Louis vit des étoiles exploser derrière ses yeux alors que Harry fit le bon mouvement avec sa main autour de son érection.  
  
Il jouit dans la main de Harry, ce dernier continuant de le caresser et chuchotant des mots que Louis n'arrivait pas vraiment à saisir. Les murmures cessèrent et Louis redescendit de son orgasme, seuls leurs respirations irrégulières cassant le silence.  
  
« Ça rattrape vraiment, » réussit à dire Louis.  
  
« Est-ce que c'est un jeu de mots ? » demanda Harry. (ndlt : to top something off = conclure/couronner)  
  
Louis ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il osa ouvrir ses yeux et regarda le plafond. Sa peau devint de plus en plus froide à chaque minute qu'il passa couché nu dans le noir, sa couette repoussait à ses pieds. « T'as agi bizarrement ce soir, » expliqua-t-il, « mais ça rattrape vraiment. »  
  
« Je... » Harry se tut et Louis décida d'attendre d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire à la place de paniquer à propos de ce qui venait de se passer. « T'as dit que mes excuses ne compensaient pas ce que t'avais loupé ce soir. »  
  
Louis ferma à nouveau ses yeux et sentit une vague d'affection pure et chaude traverser son corps. Ce garçon ne pouvait pas être réel. « Tu t'es faufilé dans mon lit et m'as branlé pendant que je dormais parce que tu penses que c'est de ta faute si je n'ai pas baisé ce soir ? »  
  
« C'est de ma faute, » répondit simplement Harry.  
  
Eh bien, c'était vrai. Louis jeta un bras sur son visage. « C'est quand même une façon étrange de te faire pardonner. »  
  
Le silence s'installa entre eux et Louis était sur le point d'en dire plus : dire des choses qu'il regretterait probablement plus tard, quand Harry dit soudainement, tout doucement, « J'avais vraiment pas envie que tu sois en colère contre moi. »  
  
Et, putain, Louis ne pensait pas que quiconque pouvait être en colère contre Harry. Il réussissait toujours à être adorable. Dans toute sa bizarrerie. Louis se tourna vers lui, sentit le visage de Harry près du sien, avant même de pouvoir le voir. Il se déplaça et son regard vacilla vers les lèvres de Harry, rapidement, avant de se rendre compte que Harry était toujours en érection et très dur contre sa hanche.  
  
« Idiot, » marmonna doucement Louis, puis il caressa le ventre de Harry et le prit en main. Harry haleta avant de se pencher en avant et enfouir son visage dans le cou de Louis.  
  
Louis pensait qu'il était probablement toujours en train de rêver. Il se réveillerait peut-être le lendemain matin, seul dans son lit et avec une érection douloureuse, à cause d'un rêve où il avait eu la main de Harry sur son sexe. Un rêve où il pouvait se tourner vers Harry et passer sa main sur sa peau nue – pas seulement platoniquement, mais pour exciter et donner du plaisir. Pour sentir.  
  
Cette pensée rendit Louis fou et il sentit Harry se blottir encore plus contre lui, un petit gémissement sortant de ses lèvres, étouffé par la peau de Louis. Il frissonna, ses mouvements s'arrêtèrent et Louis sentit Harry se déverser entre eux, le sperme chaud et collant se répandant sur sa propre peau ainsi que celle de Harry.  
  
Une fois encore, rien d'autre que des halètements remplirent la pièce, tandis que Harry se détendait dans les bras de Louis. Ce dernier retira sa main du sexe de Harry et la posa légèrement sur sa hanche. Harry soupira avant de se détacher de l'étreinte de Louis et se pencher au bord du lit. Il attrapa un tee-shirt ou quelque chose y ressemblant ; Louis n'arrivait pas à vraiment discerner ce que c'était dans le noir.  
  
Prudemment, Harry nettoya Louis avant de s'essuyer et jeter à nouveau le tee-shirt sur le sol. Il regarda Louis avec de l'incertitude dans les yeux et Louis comprit qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de rester.  
  
Ce qui était très drôle. Comme si Louis pouvait lui demander de partir, après ça.  
  
« Viens là, » dit doucement Louis, puis il se déplaça pour lui faire plus de place. Harry se détendit visiblement et il se coucha à nouveau, à côté de Louis, tout en tirant la couette sur le corps nus.  
  
Comme ça, ils se couchèrent tous les deux sur le dos pendant un petit moment, leurs regards tournés vers le plafond. Louis n'était pas certain d'avoir le droit de tendre le bras pour rapprocher Harry vers lui. Ils partageaient le même lit depuis des semaines maintenant et, d'habitude, s'étreindre n'avait jamais été problème. Mais, comment était-il supposé savoir si s'étreindre après un rapport sexuel en était un ?   
  
Il lécha ses lèvres et ferma ses yeux, concentré sur la respiration régulière de Harry à côté de lui. Pour le moment, il ne préférait pas penser aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir. Les choses entre lui et Harry se passaient tellement bien – quelque chose s'était mis en place entre eux dès le début.  
  
Le sexe compliquait habituellement les choses et Louis n'avait pas envie que ça devienne compliqué entre eux. Ça avait été compliqué pour Louis pendant un moment, avec son béguin pour Harry et tout, mais ça avait été son secret, son petit secret bien gardé, où il rêvait de Harry et le regardait quand personne d'autre ne le faisait.  
  
Et peut-être que c'était une histoire d'une nuit, juste comme Harry l'avait dit ; juste une compensation pour avoir ruiné la nuit de Louis. Peut-être que c'était juste pour ce soir et ça n'arriverait plus jamais.  
  
Et si ça n'arrivait plus jamais ? Et si Louis n'avait, à jamais, plus que l'avant-goût qu'il avait eu ce soir ?  
  
Louis ne pensait pas pouvoir passer deux autres mois à vivre avec Harry en connaissant la sensation de sa peau sous ses doigts, en sachant comment ses gémissements sonnaient, comment il s'était frotté contre Louis en de petits mouvements langoureux, comment ces longs doigts s'étaient enroulés autour de son sexe, et en ne pouvant pas ressentir à nouveau tout ça.  
  
Louis ne pensait pas être capable de le supporter.  
  
Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry était toujours à côté de lui. Aucun d'eux ne s'était blotti contre l'autre, ils étaient simplement couchés sur le ventre l'un à côté de l'autre, se faisant face. Harry était toujours endormi, ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes, ses cheveux en désordre, une boucle lâche tombant sur son front et ses long cils foncés se courbant contre ses joues.  
  
Et sa main était posée sur l'oreiller devant son visage, juste à côté de celle de Louis. Leurs petits doigts se touchaient.  
  
Louis l'observa avec des yeux plein de sommeil pendant un moment et il se rendit compte que ça n'avait pas été un rêve.  
  
Ça s'était réellement passé.  
  
+++  
  
Harry avait l'impression d'être en train de mourir. Pour plusieurs raisons.  
  
Premièrement, il avait un terrible mal de tête. Deuxième, la lumière du soleil lui fit mal aux yeux lorsqu'il essaya de les ouvrir. Troisième, il avait le goût de quelque chose de mort dans sa bouche.  
  
Et pour finir, pensa-t-il en roulant sur son dos, doucement et prudemment pour ne pas amplifier la douleur dans son crâne, il avait couché avec Louis.  
  
Enfin, des branlettes, mais ça comptait comme du sexe pour Harry.  
  
Le plan, comme d'habitude, avait été différent. Harry avait juste eu envie de se glisser dans le lit de Louis pour l'exciter et le faire rapidement jouir, avant de repartir furtivement.  
  
Louis avait tout foutu en l'air en se tournant vers Harry au moment où il s'était glissé dans le lit, le tirant vers lui et marmonnant son prénom. Louis avait marmonné son prénom et avait enfoui son nez dans son torse. Comment Harry avait-il été supposé réagir ?  
  
Louis était adorable, mignon et si foutrement attachant – Harry ne s'en était jamais rendu compte avant, jusqu'à ce moment-là. Et il avait seulement eu envie de l'étreindre, le tenir contre lui et s'endormir, proche de lui et blotti dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas trop comment Louis réussissait à lui donner envie de se nicher dans ses bras, parce qu'il était vraiment beaucoup plus petit que lui et, d'habitude, Harry était celui qui prendrait Louis dans ses bras lorsqu'ils partageaient un lit, mais – mais, Louis avait, en quelque sorte, Harry niché dans ses bras.  
  
Harry s'était rappelé ce pour quoi il était venu et il avait lentement commencé à bouger sa main de la taille de Louis à son abdomen puis de plus en plus bas. La façon dont Louis avait réagi avait été foutrement excitante. Harry avait seulement pu regarder fixement le visage de Louis avec admiration, alors qu'il avait commencé à le caresser à travers le tissu de son boxer. Son visage avait été tellement près de celui de Harry et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, avec sa respiration devenant de plus en plus rapide, irrégulière et chaude contre la peau de Harry.  
  
Harry avait eu envie de l'embrasser. Il avait ressenti cette envie dans chaque fibre de son corps. L'envie de simplement se pencher en avant et coller leurs lèvres, faire pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de Louis, découvrir s'il répondrait au baiser dans son sommeil. Découvrir de quoi il aurait l'air en se réveillant avec Harry au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant bêtement.  
  
Mais juste quand Harry avait été sur le point d'abandonner tous ses doutes et inquiétudes, Louis l'avait refait.  
  
« Harry, » avait-il soufflé dans un petit murmure brisé qui avait fait voyager tout le sang de Harry directement de son cerveau à son sexe.  
  
Louis n'avait pas été en train de penser à un mec blond quelconque et il ne pensait pas à quelqu'un tel que Greg ou peu importe qui d'autre lui ayant probablement proposé de coucher avec – Harry ne pouvait pas savoir après tout. Le fait qu'il n'était pas intéressé par Louis ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre personne l'étant.   
  
Le fait était que, apparemment, Louis ne pensait pas à eux lorsqu'il était excité dans ses rêves. Il avait pensé à Harry. Et ce dernier devait admettre que ça l'avait également excité. La façon dont Louis avait doucement commencé à bouger contre lui, suivant le rythme de sa main et faisant ces doux sons, sa voix basse et rauque quand il avait gémi.  
  
Ça avait été plutôt sexy et Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, lui-même, de se sentir durcir. Il n'avait pas su que ça se passerait de cette façon ; il n'avait pas prévu que Louis se réveille et lui rende la faveur. Il n'avait pas prévu de devoir répondre à des questions aussi tôt. Mais Louis avait été étrangement calme à ce propos. Quoique, avec le fait que Louis n'ait apparemment pas trop été opposé à l'idée de coucher avec Harry, ça ne l'avait pas si surpris.  
  
Il n'avait pas prévu d'être faible et de rester avec Louis.  
  
Mais il l'avait fait, Harry devait admettre qu'il se sentait légèrement déçu de se réveiller tout seul. Il s'était étrangement habitué à se réveiller blotti contre Louis ou avec son visage enfoui contre son épaule. A la place, il ne s'était même pas endormi comme ça, après qu'ils aient – couché ensemble. C'était, après tout, du sexe.  
  
Il ouvrit ses yeux et les cligna, le plafond immaculé – le même que dans sa propre chambre – dans son champ de vision. A l'heure actuelle, Harry ne pouvait plus dire s'il était dans son propre lit ou dans celui de Louis d'après la simple odeur de la pièce. Au début, il avait été capable de les discerner avec les yeux fermés. Mais, à présent, son lit n'avait plus uniquement son odeur et celui de Louis n'avait également plus que la sienne. Leurs odeurs s'étaient mélangé et ça ne sentait plus comme... eux.  
  
Harry cligna à nouveau des yeux, laissant ses yeux s'ajuster à la lumière.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et il ne prit même pas la peine de tourner sa tête. Il aurait à faire face à Louis et il devrait s'expliquer, lui parler, et Harry n'avait vraiment aucune idée de quoi lui dire.  
  
Être ivre n'était pas une excuse suffisante, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Le matelas s'enfonça légèrement lorsque Louis s'assit à côté de lui et Harry bougea finalement sa tête. Louis portait un short noir simple et un haut gris, ça fit prendre conscience à Harry qu'il était toujours nu, seulement couvert à partir de la taille par la couette de Louis.  
  
Louis lui tendit une tasse et Harry se redressa, ajustant la couette sur ses jambes, avant de la prendre ainsi que les analgésiques que Louis lui avait amenés. Harry les avala rapidement, marmonnant un « merci » puis il fit un sourire bancal à Louis. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était aussi timide au sujet de sa nudité – Harry n'avait jamais été gêné de se mettre nu.  
  
Souriant en retour, Louis glissa à nouveau sous la couette, sirotant son thé et Harry était reconnaissant qu'il n'ait pas encore posé de question ou parlé ou peu importe ce qui viendrait par la suite. A la place, ils restèrent juste assis l'un à côté de l'autre en silence en buvant leurs thés, en ayant tous les deux la gueule de bois et en étant toujours fatigués.  
  
« Alors, » dit finalement Louis après un moment.  
  
Harry leva sa tête et le regarda, essayant de forcer son expression faciale à rester indéchiffrable. Il ne pensait pas que ça fonctionnait réellement – ça n'était jamais le cas – mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser griller aussi vite.  
  
« Alors ? » demanda-t-il à la place.  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules. « J'ai vraiment aucune idée d'où commencer. »  
  
Harry déglutit et fixa sa tasse de thé, essayant de trouver une réponse. Peut-être qu'il devrait commencer ? ça avait été son idée stupide et Louis n'avait pu avoir aucun choix. Il pouvait vraiment comprendre, si Louis était en colère ou confus ou – peu importe.  
  
« Quand t'as emménagé, je pensais vraiment que tu n'étais pas mon genre du tout, » fut ce qu'il finit par dire. Super.  
  
Louis sembla le prendre légèrement. « On fait tous des erreurs de temps en temps, » dit-il d'un ton amusé.  
  
Harry se demanda s'il était vraiment amusé. Comment Louis pourrait-il être amusé après tout ça ? Ils étaient amis et il se passait quelque chose de vraiment sympa entre eux, quelque chose qui lui donnait l'impression que Louis et lui pourraient être meilleurs amis, des meilleurs amis _spéciaux_. Louis le comprenait juste tellement bien et il avait toujours les bonnes réponses. Il pouvait réagir à n'importe quelle humeur et Harry l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Juste, pas d'une façon romantique.  
  
Définitivement pas d'une façon romantique. C'était ce pourquoi cette nuit avait été une erreur et Harry avait peur que – avec Louis disant son prénom dans son sommeil – Louis ne voit probablement pas les choses de la même façon. Il n'était pas prêt à briser un cœur. Surtout pas celui de Louis.  
  
« Tu ne l'es toujours pas, » dit finalement Harry.  
  
« Alors, on dirait que je me trompe aussi parfois, » répondit Louis puis il prit une gorgée de sa tasse. Harry observa les mains de Louis et découvrit qu'elles ne tremblaient pas, son visage était calme et ses yeux étaient encore plein de sommeil.  
  
« Ça peut arriver entre amis, hein ? » demanda Harry dans une tentative désespérée de garder sa contenance. Ça ne semblait pas être le cas, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas foutre en l'air son amitié avec Louis. « T'es vraiment génial, tu sais ? Genre, vivre avec toi est relaxant et t'as vraiment un super sens de l'humour, tu comprends toutes mes blagues et on s'amuse bien ensemble, hein ? C'est juste qu'on n'est vraiment pas plus que des amis et je ne veux vraiment pas perdre cette amitié, simplement parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide quand j'étais bourré. »  
  
Ce fut silencieux pendant un moment et Harry sentit son cœur battre dans sa gorge, effrayé que Louis se lève simplement et parte ou lui crie dessus ou ne comprenne pas.  
  
A la place, Louis tourna sa tête après un moment et lui sourit. Il tendit une main et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry, rigolant légèrement. « Ça fait beaucoup de 'vraiment' en une seule phrase, Bouclette. »  
  
Harry se détendit et lui rendit son sourire.  
  
« Ça peut arriver entre amis » dit ensuite Louis puis il retira sa main. « Ça ne veut pas dire que les choses vont changer. Ça a aidé à conclure qu'il n'y a rien entre nous à ce niveau, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête et sentit un sourire étirer le coin de sa bouche. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé. Il ne perdrait pas Louis et ce dernier ressentait la même chose que lui. Louis n'était pas en colère contre lui pour ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir.  
  
« Donc, » dit Harry en cognant son genou contre celui de Louis sous la couette. « Amis ? »  
  
Louis lui donna un petit coup en retour. « Amis. »  
  
+++  
  
« T'as envoyé un message à Harry ? »  
  
Louis regarda encore une fois son téléphone et hocha de la tête. « Oui. Il sait. Il a dit qu'il viendrait directement après son cours. »  
  
« Super, » dit Liam, puis il sourit radieusement alors que Woodstock réapparut, s'approchant rapidement d'eux sur ses courtes pattes boudinées, une branche d'arbre, plus grande que lui, entre ses dents.  
  
« Comment il arrive à soulever une branche comme ça ? » demanda Louis en fronça ses sourcils.  
  
« Où a-t-il trouvé une branche comme ça ? » répliqua Liam puis il se pencha en avant pour caresser la tête de Woodstock lorsqu'il arriva à côté de lui. Le chien tournait autour des jambes de Liam et ce dernier le récompensa avec une friandise.  
  
« On n'avait pas un accord ? »  
  
Louis se tourna pour voir Zayn s'approcher, une écharpe verte par-dessus sa veste en cuir et un bonnet gris sur sa tête. Ses mains étaient enfouies dans ses poches et il souriait légèrement. Liam se retourna également et Woodstock laissa échapper un aboiement enjoué avant de se précipiter vers lui pour le saluer. Zayn le souleva et laissa le chien lécher son visage avec excitation.   
  
Liam s'approcha d'eux et tendit une autre friandise à Woodstock comme distraction pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Zayn. Louis se demanda s'ils savaient juste à quel point ils étaient adorables et à quel point ils agissaient comme un vieux couple marié.  
  
« Je t'ai dit de ne pas lui donner des friandises pour rien, » le gronda Zayn.  
  
Liam sourit. « Ce n'était pas pour rien. Il a trouvé quelque chose avec quoi jouer qui n'était pas un animal mort. »  
  
Louis ne préférait pas réfléchir à où exactement dans ce parc un chien pouvait trouver des animaux morts. Et quels genres d'animaux morts ou qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu tuer ces pauvres âmes. Louis regarda Woodstock du coin de l'œil et se demanda si un petit chien comme lui serait capable de tuer un autre animal. Pas un autre chien, évidemment, mais peut-être un chat. Ou un oiseau inoffensif ou une souris ou peu importe ce qui était assez petit pour qu'il puisse le tuer. Woodstock remuait sa queue et leva son regard vers Liam et Zayn.  
  
Louis vit que Zayn avait, lui-même, un problème évident à contenir un sourire. « Et celle que tu viens de lui donner ? »  
  
« Eh bien, » dit Liam, haussant ses épaules et en donnant une autre à leur chien. « C'est pour _m_ 'avoir trouvé quelque chose avec quoi jouer. »  
  
Zayn rigola et tira Liam en avant pour un vrai baiser, le chien entre eux, regardant patiemment ses maîtres.  
  
« Vous êtes tellement dégoûtants, les gars, » commenta Louis en ajustant le bonnet sur sa tête.  
  
« Tu ne nous convaincras pas que c'est vrai, même après l'avoir dit un million de fois, » souligna Zayn, puis il lâcha Liam et prit Louis dans ses bras.  
  
Louis lui rendit son étreinte et retint un sourire. « Je ne capitulerai pas, » déclara-t-il, pinçant la taille de Zayn.  
  
C'était enfin le mois de mars et Louis pouvait sentir que le printemps n'était plus très loin. Il ne faisait pas encore vraiment chaud, mais lors des journées comme celle-ci, avec le soleil brillant et haut dans le ciel, il pouvait sentir que ça arrivait.  
  
Deux mois avec Harry ; Louis comptait toujours les semaines par le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il vivait avec Harry. Les choses avaient changé depuis que Harry s'était glissé dans le lit de Louis et l'avait masturbé. En surface, tout était comme avant, mais pas en profondeur. Il ne pensait pas que Harry savait ou avait remarqué. Louis était un bon acteur et il ne laissait rien paraître.  
  
Ils étaient amis et rien de plus. Tout se passait de la façon dont ils avaient convenu après cette nuit-là en buvant calmement leur thé.  
  
Si c'était ce que Harry voulait, alors Louis ne s'y opposerait pas. Il n'y avait aucune utilité à le faire, de toute façon. Harry avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé par Louis, que ça n'avait été qu'une erreur et que Louis était juste un ami pour lui.  
  
Ce n'était pas grave. Louis pouvait vivre avec ça. Parfaitement bien, même. Après tout, ça ne changeait pas vraiment grand-chose entre eux. Ils avaient été amis avant et Louis avait toujours eu son béguin secret pour Harry, et ils étaient amis maintenant, avec Louis ayant toujours ce béguin secret pour Harry.  
  
Rien de grave. Sauf, peut-être, toutes ces fois où Louis se souviendrait comme ça avait été de toucher réellement Harry. Toutes ces fois où il serait vraiment excité par la simple vue de Harry se baladant dans l'appartement en ne portant rien de plus que son boxer. Toutes ces fois où Louis sentirait son cœur se serrer quand Harry se blottirait contre lui, pour regarder un film et s'endormir contre son torse.  
  
Le truc, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment être en colère contre Harry. Il était totalement ignorant et il n'avait définitivement pas de mauvaises intentions. Il était adorable et décalé, comme d'habitude, avec des idées bizarres, son débit de paroles lent, câlin quand il était fatigué et tactile quand il était ivre. Et il était si foutrement beau. Tout le temps.  
  
Il était souriant, à cet instant, alors qu'il venait vers eux avec Niall. Ses boucles bougeaient légèrement avec le vent, il portait un manteau avec un col en fourrure qui avait une forme de cloche de Noël par-dessus ses hanches et ses jambes fines étaient dans son foutu jeans serré.  
  
Il ressemblait à une petite écolière française.  
  
Et Louis se demandait honnêtement comment Harry pouvait porter ça sans avoir l'air complètement ridicule. A la place, il avait l'air adorablement adorable.  
  
Louis n'avait absolument aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était maudit. Et avoir rencontrer Harry était une punition pour chaque mauvaise chose qu'il avait fait dans sa vie.  
  
« Salut les mecs, » les salua Niall, leurs faisant de courtes étreintes avant de laisser tomber le ballon de football qu'il tenait en dessous de son bras gauche pour courir après Woodstock.  
  
Harry sourit joyeusement en les regardant, puis il fut tiré en avant par Zayn et Liam pinça ses joues.  
  
« Vous n'avez jamais de temps pour moi, maintenant, » se plaignit Harry, alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de la taille de Zayn, une moue moqueuse sur ses lèvres. « Depuis que vous avez un nouvel enfant. »  
  
Liam rigola. « T'as grandi tellement vite et la maison était tellement vide sans toi. »  
  
Harry se détacha d'eux et s'approcha de Louis, jetant un bras par-dessus ses épaules et le tirant vers lui. Louis eut envie de fondre sous son bras. Harry sentait la vanille, le miel, le citron et le sel, tout à la fois. « Du coup, vous avez loupé quand j'ai eu mon premier vrai petit-ami. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? »  
  
Zayn sourit. « On n'a pas loupé un seul moment de ça. » Il fit une pichenette contre le front de Harry. « Reviens nous déranger quand ça sera l'heure du vrai mariage. »  
  
Harry sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Louis. « Vous ne serez pas invités. »  
  
Louis avait envie de mourir. Ou que les lèvres de Harry s'attardent un peu plus longtemps sur sa joue. Ça n'avait pas une grande différence.  
  
« On va dire à Niall de nous adopter, » dit Harry.  
  
« Est-ce que t' _y_ as vraiment bien réfléchi ? » Louis fronça ses sourcils vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de lever une main pour bouger une boucle tombant devant l'œil de Harry.  
  
« Tout irlandais est un père de famille. » Harry lui fit un sourire. « Et il n'aura pas à, genre, nous entretenir. On aura juste un parent aimant à la place de ces deux-là qui nous abandonnent pour un chiot. »  
  
Liam n'écoutait même plus, complètement absorbé par le fait de montrer à Niall un tour que Woodstock avait appris l'autre jour. Zayn leur fit un sourire tendre et se pencha vers eux, leur faisant un clin d'œil. « Vous serez toujours mes enfants préférés. »  
  
Louis sourit en coin. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour être ton seul enfant préféré ? »  
  
« J'sais pas, » répondit Zayn en haussant ses épaules. « Arrêter de coucher avec l'autre enfant ? »  
  
Harry haleta puis se tut et Louis le vit rougir – et d'accord, Harry ne savait pas mentir, alors c'était à lui de jouer. Sinon, les autres allait découvrir que lui et Harry avait effectivement – eh bien, qu'ils avaient eu une histoire qui avait fini par Louis se prenant un râteau par Harry.  
  
Louis n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'ajouter ça à sa misère.  
  
« Ce n'est pas mon genre de truc, » répondit-il calmement, un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. « Qui couche avec des chiens, Zayn ? C'est dégueulasse. »  
  
Zayn rigola et donna une petite tape à la tête de Louis avant de se tourner vers Niall qui lui faisait signe de venir.  
  
Louis jeta un regard à Harry et il avait sa tête baissée, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.  
  
Louis avait envie de lui crier dessus et le tirer dans une étreinte ferme en même temps. A la place, il enfonça un doigt dans la joue de Harry jusqu'à ce que ses fossettes apparaissent et les autres revinrent vers eux. Ils jouèrent au football et pendant un moment, Louis oublia ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie.  
  
A cet instant, il était avec quatre de ses amis, qui étaient soudainement devenus très importants pour lui et qui étaient irremplaçables à présent. Ce n'était plus seulement Niall, c'était Niall qui serait toujours là, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait. Et ce n'était plus _LiamEtZayn_. C'était Liam qui s'était rasé la tête parce qu'il était amoureux et qui avait le plus grand cœur que Louis n'avait jamais connu. C'était Zayn qui avait l'esprit le plus sarcastique de leur groupe, mais il le montrait seulement lorsque c'était nécessaire, et qui était protecteur envers ceux qu'il aimait.  
  
Et Harry. Pas le Harry pour qui il avait le béguin, mais le Harry qui parlait tellement lentement et rigolait tellement fort, qui était parfaitement poli et avait le mental d'une grand-mère de quatre-vingt ans avec le cœur d'un enfant de cinq ans.  
  
Ces moments étaient précieux et Louis ne les échangeraient pour rien au monde. Il ne les aurait peut-être plus pour très longtemps, alors il décida de les apprécier autant que possible. Tant qu'il était toujours capable de garder ces quatre garçons près de lui, il ne laisserait échapper aucun de ces moments.   
  
Tout ce que Louis pouvait faire était se rappeler qu'il restait moins d'un mois. Encore un mois et il serait capable de disparaître entièrement de la vie de Harry. Bien sûr, il pouvait déménager maintenant et squatter chez Niall pour les trois semaines restantes, mais il devrait s'expliquer.  
  
Et comment était-il supposé expliquer à Harry – ou les autre garçon – qu'il ne pouvait pas être près de lui, alors que tout ce que Louis voulait était être près de lui ? Evidemment, il appréciait chaque minute qu'il passait avec Harry et chaque sourire, chaque rire, chaque mot, chaque contact étaient soigneusement enfouis dans un coin de la tête de Louis. Parfois, il laisserait ces souvenirs sortir au milieu de la nuit et se noierait dedans, imaginant que tout ça avait de la signification.  
  
Seulement, tandis qu'il serait couché avec ses yeux fermés et se prélasserait dans les souvenirs de la peau de Harry, de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, Harry serait couché à côté de lui, dormant paisiblement. Pour lui, ce n'était rien de spécial, pas même un tout petit peu aussi merveilleux que ça l'était pour Louis. Il aimait bien Louis et il appréciait sa compagnie, Louis pouvait le dire, mais il n'agissait pas différemment avec lui qu'avec Niall, Liam et Zayn.  
  
Louis ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour être aussi spécial pour Harry. Il allait déménager et oublier Harry, laissant probablement ce qu'il ressentait mourir doucement, ainsi Harry ne suspecterait rien. Ou il ne serait pas blessé de perdre Louis.  
  
Louis voulait vraiment être amis avec lui et ils l'étaient. Mais, Louis _ne pouvait vraiment pas_ être seulement amis avec lui. Il voulait plus et il avait désespérément besoin de plus chaque jour qui passait.  
  
Certains matins, quand il se réveillait avant Harry, il restait simplement couché à le regarder. Harry ressemblait à un enfant lorsqu'il dormait et ça faisait sourire Louis. Ses boucles tombaient lâchement sur son front et ses cils foncés se courbaient doucement en dessous de ses paupières, ses lèvres roses et pleines.  
  
Louis osait parfois tendre une main et passer son pouce dessus. Il les regardait changer de couleur, passant à un rose plus clair, sous la légère pression puis reprendre leur couleur habituelle lorsqu'il retirait sa main. Harry ne bougeait jamais, ne remarquait jamais.  
  
Tous les matins, quand il se réveillait avant Harry, sa main recouvrait celle de Harry ou se trouvait assez proche d'elle pour qu'elles se touchent. Harry ne se blottissait plus jamais contre lui et Louis ne le forçait jamais. Alors, ils dormaient l'un à côté de l'autre, mais apparemment, Louis ne pouvait pas tout contrôler aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Sa main cherchait toujours celle de Harry.  
  
Eh bien, Harry n'en savait rien et, si c'était le cas, il ne l'avait jamais mentionné.  
  
+++  
  
Louis était couché sur son flanc et regardait Harry dormir, le lendemain matin. Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps, mais sa lumière était faible et ombragée par les épais nuages dehors qui déversaient des trombes d'eau sans fin. Sa main se trouvait près de celle de Harry, assez proche pour que le bout de leurs doigts se touchent. Louis bougea doucement la sienne contre celle de Harry et joua avec ses doigts dans un rythme paresseux, les entrelaçant, les défaisant puis les laçant à nouveau.  
  
Ce fut exactement ce matin-là qu'il fut frappé par la réalisation que les doigts de Harry allaient parfaitement entre les siens. Ils remplissaient l'écart entre ceux de Louis et ne laissaient aucun centimètre de peau intouché. Ils étaient chauds contre le dos de sa main, longs et fins. Si Harry voulait, il pourrait complètement envelopper les mains de Louis entre les siennes.  
  
Leurs mains allaient parfaitement bien ensemble.  
  
Et Louis était amoureux de Harry.  
  
+++  
  
« J'ai eu le job ! » annonça Harry au moment où il fit irruption dans le salon.  
  
Louis leva ses yeux de son livre et les cligna, semblant un peu confus et luttant pour trouver un sens, avant de sourire à Harry. Sa frange était repoussée de manière désordonnée de devant son visage et il portait ses lunettes.  
  
Harry se rendit compte qu'il aimait vraiment bien Louis avec ses lunettes.  
  
« Juste à temps, » répondit Louis puis il posa son livre et ses lunettes par-dessus. Il s'étira et son pull remonta sur sa taille, révélant un peu de peau. Harry détourna son regard.  
  
Louis déménagerait dans deux semaines et ces trois mois prenait en quelque sorte fin plus tôt que ce que Harry avait pensé. Louis allait lui manquer.  
  
« Quel boulot t'as eu ? » Louis tapota le cousin à côté de lui et Harry se laissa tomber, mettant sa tête sur les genoux de Louis.  
  
« La boulangerie, » répondit Harry. « Celle dans le coin de ton nouvel appartement. » Il inclina sa tête en arrière pour regarder Louis et il le vit sourire, mais il n'atteignit pas vraiment ses yeux. « Quoi ? »  
  
« Quoi, quoi ? » Louis passa sa main dans les boucles de Harry et les enroula autour de ses doigts. « C'est bien pour toi, je dois dire. »  
  
« T'as pas l'air très heureux. »  
  
« Tu voudrais me voir hurler de joie ? »  
  
« ...et laisser tout sortir ? » dit Harry en souriant en coin. (ndlt : petite référence à la chanson Scream and Shout de Will.i.am et Britney Spears) « Non. Peu importe. J'suis juste heureux d'avoir eu le boulot. Ils sont vraiment sympas et je vais même pouvoir aider en cuisine. Genre, pâtisser et tout. »  
  
Louis mit une main sur son cœur. « Ils vont te laisser pâtisser dans une pâtisserie ? »  
  
Harry pouffa de rire et pinça le ventre de Louis. Ce dernier repoussa sa main et tira son pull vers le bas. Posant sa main par-dessus la sienne, Harry sourit tendrement et ferma ses yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait que Louis manquait de confiance en son corps. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais Louis montrait tous ces petits signes d'insécurité et Harry trouvait que c'était adorable. De toute façon, Louis était juste adorable.   
  
La main de Louis continua de caresser ses cheveux et Harry pensait qu'il pouvait s'endormir comme ça ; ça ne le dérangerait pas du tout. Peut-être que ça ne dérangerait pas, non plus, Louis.  
  
« Harry. »  
  
La voix de Louis était basse et douce, et Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie d'ouvrir ses yeux mais il le fit quand même. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur ceux de Louis qui le fixaient.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.  
  
Louis resta silencieux un peu plus longtemps et sa main s'arrêta, s'emmêlant dans le boucles de Harry alors qu'il ouvrait sa bouche. Puis il la referma et sa main recommença à bouger.  
  
« J'ai parlé au propriétaire aujourd'hui et il a dit que je pouvais emménager mes affaires mercredi prochain. »  
  
Harry cligna des yeux. « Déjà ? »  
  
« Ouais, eh bien, il reste juste deux semaines avant que j'emménage là-bas. Jeudi dans deux semaines. » Louis haussa ses épaules, ses doigts grattant toujours doucement le crâne de Harry.  
  
« Je sais, » dit Harry. « Juste... je savais, mais tout d'un coup ça semble tellement tôt. »  
  
Louis sourit légèrement. « Ouais. J'suis impatient de m'assoir sur mon balcon dès que l'été commencera. »  
  
Et c'était tout ? Est-ce que ça venait juste de faire sortir le cœur de Harry de sa poitrine ? Louis se réjouissait de déménager de chez Harry et ce dernier se rendait compte que ce n'était pas son cas. Il ne s'en réjouissait pas du tout. Il serait à nouveau seul et il détestait vivre tout seul.  
  
Harry se doutait que n'importe qui serait un colocataire aussi parfait que Louis.  
  
« Je vais récupérer ma pièce spéciale nudité, » dit-il, essayant de ne pas laisser entendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment dans sa tête. « J'suis pressé, aussi. »  
  
Louis rigola. « Ta pièce spéciale nudité ? »  
  
« Une pièce où il est interdit de porter des vêtements. Chaque appartement devrait avoir une pièce comme ça. » Harry sourit en coin avec insolence.  
  
« C'est la chose la plus ridicule que t'aies dit depuis un moment, » lui dit Louis, puis il bougea légèrement. « Ça fait longtemps que t'as étendu cette règle à tout l'appart'. »  
  
« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix puisque ma pièce spéciale était occupée par toi. Un toi habillé, par ailleurs, » ajouta Harry avant de sourire narquoisement.  
  
« Je n'avais pas conscience de cette règle, » lui fit savoir Louis. « Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais, bien évidemment, respecté le fait d'être nu à tout moment dans cette pièce. »  
  
« Eh bien, t'as encore deux semaines pour te rattraper et vivre selon les règles mises en place. »  
  
« Une semaine, » corrigea Louis.  
  
« Oh, ouais. » Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Tu ne pourras pas vraiment rester dans cette pièce quand t'auras déménagé toutes tes affaires. Dans ce cas, » ajouta-t-il en agitant ses sourcils, « je vais à nouveau étendre cette règle à tout l'appartement. Tu peux jouir de ta nudité sur le canapé, alors. »  
  
Louis tira sur une boucle en n'étant pas du tout doux. « Tu m'as laissé dormir dans ton lit pendant plus de deux mois, alors que le mien était juste à côté, et quand j'aurai déménagé le mien, tu vas m'envoyer dormir sur le canapé ? »  
  
Harry rigola et se redressa, croissant ses jambes. « Seulement quand t'es nu. »  
  
« C'est toi qui m'as dit de me mettre nu. »  
  
Souriant en coin, Harry tendit une main pour passer un doigt sur les rides apparaissant sur le front de Louis. « Pourquoi t'es toujours habillé, alors ? »  
  
Et soudainement, l'air entre eux fut lourd et Harry remarqua qu'il était plus proche de Louis qu'avant. Ce n'était pas Louis qui s'était rapproché ; c'était lui. Harry s'était penché en avant et le visage de Louis était à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Son regarda vacilla sur les lèvres de Louis pendant juste une seconde, avant de remonter et fixer à nouveau ses yeux.  
  
Louis était immobile, il ne bougeait pas, il le regardait juste en retour et il semblait être figé ; les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée.  
  
Et merci, voilà où il en était à nouveau. De temps en temps, ça prenait Harry de court – juste comme cette nuit-là, quand il avait fait cette erreur et s'y était adonné complètement. Il y avait cette attraction bizarre pour Louis ; Harry ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, il ne pouvait pas dire d'où elle venait soudainement, mais elle revenait toujours.  
  
Il devait s'en débarrasser, ça rendait les choses bizarres entre lui et Louis. Ils étaient amis et les amis n'étaient pas attirés sexuellement l'un par l'autre. Alors, quand exactement Harry avait-il commencé à se sentir attiré par Louis ? Et quand exactement avait-il commencé à regarder les lèvres de Louis et à penser à comment ce serait de les embrasser ?  
  
Putain, mais Harry s'était juste instinctivement penché en avant pour embrasser Louis et ça n'aurait vraiment pas dû se passer. Jamais.  
  
Louis fut le premier à sortir de cette torpeur. Il leva une main et frappa la joue de Harry avec un doigt.  
  
« Trop près, Styles, » dit-il, sa voix sonnant perplexe.  
  
Harry se recula et réussit à laisser échapper un rire, mais il savait qu'il avait juste l'air d'être penaud. « Je vais aller faire une sieste avant mon service et – ouais. »  
  
« Ouais, bien sûr, » répondit Louis, puis il reprit son livre et ses lunettes. Et d'accord, Harry devait sortir de cette pièce avant que Louis remette ces lunettes. Ça n'aiderait vraiment pas à la situation.  
  
Depuis quand exactement était-il aussi foutu ?  
  
+++  
  
Louis ferma son sac et se leva du sol pour jeter un dernier regard à la chambre de Harry. Il faisait noir dehors et la chambre était seulement illuminée par la petite lampe de chevet à côté du lit de Harry.  
  
Louis avait essayé de s'endormir, mais rien aurait vraiment pu fonctionner. Il n'avait jamais dormi tout seul dans le lit de Harry. Ça ne semblait pas juste.  
  
Il était deux heures et demi du matin. Harry était au travail et Louis passait sa dernière nuit dans l'appartement de Harry. D'habitude, quand Harry avait son service du soir, Louis passait la nuit dans son propre lit ; la seule de toute la semaine où il ne dormait pas aux côtés de Harry. Maintenant, cependant, son lit était déjà dans son nouvel appartement et s'endormir seul dans celui de Harry ne semblait pas être la chose à faire. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se mettre au lit ; il avait semblé trop grand, trop vide et trop froid sans Harry dedans.  
  
Alors, à la place d'aller se coucher, Louis s'était occupé autrement.  
  
Demain à dix heures, il devait rencontrer le propriétaire pour signer le bail et récupérer les clés. Après ça, il emménagerait officiellement dans son nouvel appartement avec deux chambres et un balcon. Louis aimait déjà vraiment beaucoup l'endroit.  
  
Une semaine auparavant, il avait emménagé ses affaires. Le propriétaire n'avait eu aucunes objections et puisqu'il y avait seulement eu quelques trucs à réparer dans la salle de bain, ça n'avait donc pas posé de problèmes qu'il laisse ses cartons et ses meubles dans les autres pièces.  
  
Zayn et Liam avaient été très impressionnés et s'étaient invités à venir dîner chez Louis lors du premier weekend qu'il passerait dans son nouvel appartement. Niall s'était, évidemment, immédiatement joint à eux et avait opté pour un barbecue sur le balcon – qui était absolument trop petit pour quelque chose de ce genre, mais il savait qu'ils le feraient quand même. Juste histoire de rigoler.  
  
Harry avait été assez calme pendant cette soirée. Il avait aidé Louis à emménager ses affaires, avait acquiescé aux commentaires gentils au sujet de l'appartement, mais il n'avait pas vraiment été lui-même.  
  
Et ça avait dérangé Louis. Harry semblait contrarié par toute cette situation et Louis n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer ça. Après tout, l'accord avait été clair depuis le début et Louis était vraiment soulagé de déménager. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait réussi à se remettre de la crise cardiaque qu'il avait eu lorsque Harry l'avait presque embrassé une après-midi.  
  
La jouer cool et prétendre que c'était une blague avaient été la chose la plus difficile à faire. Louis avait eu envie de se pencher en avant et attraper ces lèvres entre les siennes – il avait même commencé à rêver de la bouche de Harry. Ça s'était développé en une obsession maladive qui laissait l'esprit de Louis constamment occupé par les lèvres de Harry.  
  
Il aurait pu craquer. Il savait que ça avait été le moment parfait pour craquer et juste pouvoir goutter les lèvres de Harry, découvrir ce qu'un baiser avec lui serait. Mais, en toute honnêteté – et avec lui-même, Louis pouvait être honnête au sujet de ses sentiments pour Harry, plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre – Louis avait peur de ce qui se serait passé ensuite.  
  
Il aurait pu repousser Harry la nuit où il s'était glissé dans son lit. A la place, il avait pris ce qu'il avait pu avoir, espérant que ça l'emmènerait exactement là où il l'avait voulu. A la place, ça avait fini avec Harry disant que ça avait été une erreur.  
  
Embrasser Harry, découvrir ce que ce serait et l'entendre dire que c'était une erreur ensuite était la dernière chose que Louis pensait pouvoir supporter.  
  
Pas à nouveau.  
  
A la place, il jouait le jeu de l'illusion de Harry qui consistait à ce qu'ils ne soient rien de plus que des amis. Il pouvait le faire ; il pouvait très bien faire semblant.  
  
Et maintenant, tout ceci était enfin fini. Il n'aurait plus à ressentir cette pression émotionnelle quand il se réveillerait aux côtés de Harry, il n'aurait plus à forcer la chaleur dans son ventre à s'éteindre quand il prenait son petit-déjeuner et que Harry débarquait dans la cuisine en ne portant presque rien.  
  
Il ne s'assoirait plus sur le canapé pour regarder des programmes télévisés nulles, pendant que Harry était blotti contre son flanc. Plus jamais il rentrerait pour manger un délicieux dîner fait-maison et pour discuter avec Harry pendant qu'ils mangeaient.  
  
Déménager avait ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Louis essayait de se focaliser sur les bons, puisque c'étaient ceux qui comptait le plus à long terme. Aussi agréable que ce fut de vivre avec Harry, ça ne l'amenait nulle part ; pas tant que Harry insistait sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des amis.  
  
Le plus tôt Louis pouvait s'éloigner de cet amour à sens unique, le mieux c'était. Vraiment. Il ne préférait pas penser au fait qu'il pensait à ça comme étant de l'amour. C'était déjà assez pathétique comme ça.  
  
Regardant à nouveau sa montre, Louis soupira puis jeta un coup d'œil au lit.  
  
Non, se glisser dedans sans Harry ne serait pas juste. C'était comme attendre un amant, garder le lit chaud pour le moment où il le rejoindrait en rentrant et Louis n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée. Ce n'était pas la relation qu'il y avait entre eux.  
  
Ils partageaient un lit toutes les nuits. Mais pas comme des amants.  
  
A la place, Louis quitta la chambre et décida qu'il dormirait sur le canapé. Dix minutes plus tard, il s'assit derrière le volant de sa voiture et il essaya de se dire qu'il n'était pas un pauvre débile d'aller chercher Harry.  
  
Il était réveillé, de toute façon, et il faisait juste une faveur à un ami. Rien de plus.  
  
Ça en valut la peine, chaque seconde de son conflit interne et de l'attente dans le froid, au moment où Harry l'aperçut et son visage s'illumina. Harry était toujours beau, mais il était particulièrement beau comme ça ; ses yeux fatigués et rouges, des ombres foncés en dessous, sa peau pâle et ses boucles en désordre et ayant l'air un peu grasses. Il n'était pas supposé être aussi beau et pourtant, il l'était. Il réussissait à être beau même dans un état comme ça et c'était ce qui le rendait vraiment beau aux yeux de Louis.  
  
Louis ne connaissait personne d'autre qui pouvait aussi bien s'en tirer.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » le salua Harry.  
  
« J'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais venir te chercher. » Louis sourit légèrement et il vit l'orange de l'horrible tee-shirt, que Harry devait porter pour ce boulot, dépasser de sous sa veste. C'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait Harry comme ça. Pas seulement parce qu'il déménageait, mais aussi parce que c'était le dernier service de Harry. « Comme ça que tu peux partir de là aussi tôt que possible, » ajouta-t-il.  
  
« Charmant, » répondit Harry, puis il se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Louis. « T'es le meilleur. »  
  
C'était de la torture et du plaisir en même temps et Louis commençait honnêtement à s'inquiéter pour lui-même. Il avait probablement développé des tendances masochistes.  
  
« Monte, » dit-il, sa gorge serrée et ses mains étrangement moites. « Je te ramène à la maison. »  
  
« Henry va me manquer, » commenta Harry alors qu'il montait dans la voiture. « On est devenu vraiment proche. »  
  
« Tu devras compenser en parlant à ton aspirateur. Mais c'est un mec sympa, aussi. » Louis sourit en coin. « Tu vas bien l'aimer. »  
  
« Je suis presque complètement sûr que je passe plus de temps avec mon aspirateur que toi. Est-ce que tu l'as même déjà vu ? »  
  
« Comment je pourrais savoir que c'est un bon gars, sinon ? »  
  
Harry roula ses yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, croisant ses bras. « C'est pas le cas. Sinon, tu saurais que, de temps en temps, c'est un gros grincheux. »  
  
« Il ne l'a jamais été avec moi, » clarifia Louis.  
  
« Parce que tu ne l'utilises pas, » dit Harry dans sa barbe. Soupirant, il laissa tomber le sujet et Louis ne poussa pas. Il imaginait que Harry était juste fatigué et pas d'humeur pour plaisanter, alors Louis se concentra sur la route, à la place.  
  
« T'as rendez-vous à quelle heure avec le propriétaire demain ? » demanda Harry après quelques minutes de silence.  
  
« A dix heures. Je sècherai mes cours du matin. » Louis arrêta la voiture à un feu tricolore et lança un regard vers Harry. « Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Juste pour savoir, » dit doucement Harry. « J'suppose que je te verrai au déjeuner, alors. »  
  
Louis hocha simplement de la tête. Il ne savait pas encore s'il irait au déjeuner. Briser ce qui était devenu leur tradition dès le premier jour semblait un peu trop. Mais, Louis prévoyait de se retirer de cette tradition. Il appréciait traîner avec les garçons, mais avec son plan consistant à s'éloigner de Harry, il ne pourrait pas continuer de les voir aussi souvent dans le futur.  
  
Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux après ça et ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'appartement. Harry passa en premier et disparut dans la salle de bain avant même que Louis ait fermé la porte derrière lui. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de ça, Louis retira ses vêtements et les laissa tomber au sol sans réfléchir. Il se glissa sous la couette du lit de Harry et resta éveillé, écoutant le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la pièce à côté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête.  
  
Quand Harry revint dans la chambre, il était nu. Louis l'entrevit, mais il détourna rapidement ses yeux vers le plafond, tandis que Harry prenait un boxer dans un tiroir et le mettait par-dessus ses hanches. Il se glissa dans le lit aux côtés de Louis et ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment.  
  
Louis ferma ses yeux, essayant d'éliminer ce dans quoi ses sens s'étaient pris. Le bras de Harry effleura le sien et sa peau était chaude, moite et douce. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et avaient l'odeur du shampoing de Louis. Harry avait commencé à l'utiliser à un moment et Louis n'avait simplement fait aucun commentaire. Lorsqu'il avait fait ses valises plus tôt dans la soirée, il l'avait laissé dans la douche, faisant semblant de l'avoir oublié.  
  
Les draps bruissèrent et sa peau chaude glissa contre celle de Louis, alors que Harry se rapprochait de lui, se blottissant contre le flanc de Louis. Ses grandes mains vinrent agripper la taille de Louis, le tirant vers lui et ses boucles humides se collèrent contre son épaule. Louis essaya, il essaya vraiment de ne pas craquer, mais sa résistance était comme un château de sable contre les vagues. Il se tourna pour faire face à Harry et il enroula ses bras autour de son torse, le tirant encore plus contre lui.  
  
Harry soupira silencieusement et enfouit son nez dans le cou de Louis.  
  
C'était à peu près complètement foutu, mais Louis ne pouvait vraiment rien faire. C'était la dernière fois, de toute façon. Il restait juste quelques heures avant que Harry doive se lever pour aller en cours et quitter l'appartement. Et quand il reviendrait dans l'après-midi, Louis serait parti.  
  
Juste quelques heures, se rappela Louis, puis il rayerait Harry Styles de sa vie.  
  
+++  
  
Louis se réveilla en sursaut au son du réveil de Harry. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement et il grogna doucement alors qu'il tendait le bras pour attraper le téléphone de Harry et l'éteindre. Cependant, il ne put pas aller aussi loin, puisque Harry s'enroula autour de lui, le tenant en place avec ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes et ses bras fermement enveloppés autour de lui.  
  
« Harry, » dit Louis, sa voix rauque et pleine de sommeil. Il passa doucement sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry pour le réveiller. « Hé, chéri. C'est l'heure de se lever. »  
  
Harry grogna et se colla encore plus contre lui.  
  
Louis pensait qu'il pourrait très bien mourir, si Harry continuait de se rapprocher de lui. C'était comme si Harry essayait de se fondre en Louis et ça semblait réellement fonctionner. Louis pouvait sentit sa chaleur partout ; il n'y avait pas un seul centimètre carré de son corps qui ne touchait pas Harry.  
  
« Allez, » essaya à nouveau Louis. « Tu vas louper les cours. »  
  
« J'y vais pas, » dit Harry contre le cou de Louis. « J'reste au lit aujourd'hui. »  
  
« T'es malade ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Est-ce que tes cours ont été annulés ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
Louis soupira légèrement. « Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu restes au lit. »  
  
« Il y en a plein, » protesta Harry et – eh bien, il réussit à venir encore plus près de Louis. Ce dernier sentit une chaleur s'installer dans le creux de son ventre. Les cheveux de Harry avaient toujours l'odeur de son shampoing et sa peau était douce et chaude, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le flanc de Louis avec juste la bonne quantité de pression.  
  
Il était trop tôt pour ça, pensa Louis puis il réprima un gémissement misérable.  
  
« J'suis fatigué, » ajouta Harry, alors qu'il tendait le bras pour éteindre son réveil. « Et là j'suis bien au chaud et c'est confortable et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais laisser tout ça. »  
  
« L'éducation, Harold, » lui rappela Louis. « C'est pour ton éducation. »  
  
« Rendors-toi, Lou. » Louis colla son visage contre la clavicule de Louis et son souffle chaud et moite effleura sa peau. « Ce n'sont pas tes affaires si j'loupe les cours. »  
  
« Mais tu – »  
  
« Tu sèches aussi les cours, non ? » l'interrompit Harry. « Est-ce que je te fais chier pour ça ? Ta décision. Sécher mes cours ce matin, c'est donc la mienne. »  
  
Louis se tut et mordit sa lèvre, regardant par-dessus les cheveux de Harry vers le mur de l'autre côté de la chambre. La respiration de Harry redevint régulière et Louis espérait qu'il était en train de se rendormir. Harry était définitivement plus facile à gérer lorsqu'il dormait.  
  
Louis resta éveillé avec Harry dormant dans ses bras, blotti contre lui et le tenant fermement. Harry bougea quelques fois, mais il ne lâcha jamais vraiment Louis dans son sommeil. C'était légèrement inconfortable d'être autant collé l'un contre l'autre et les jambes de Louis commencèrent à devenir raides, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter les bras de Harry.  
  
Il était toujours réveillé quand, deux heures plus tard, son propre réveil se mit en route. Harry se réveilla, leva sa tête et cligna doucement des yeux avant de se laisser retomber contre l'épaule de Louis.  
  
« Je dois me lever, » dit doucement Louis.  
  
Harry hocha de la tête mais ne bougea pas encore. Il glissa sa main vers la hanche de Louis et la laissa à cet endroit pendant un moment. Louis retint son souffle mais ne bougea pas, non plus. Doucement, Harry se détacha de Louis et se redressa. Il baissa son regard vers Louis, ses yeux fatigués mais vifs. Pendant un moment, Louis pensa qu'il allait juste se pencher en avant, mais peu importe ce que Harry cherchait sur le visage de Louis, il ne sembla pas le trouver alors qu'il détournait rapidement son regard et balança ses jambes hors du lit.  
  
« Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, » murmura-t-il, puis il sortit de la chambre.  
  
Louis attendit pendant un moment et ferma à nouveau ses yeux, essayant de réprimer la tempête d'émotion qui se déchaînait dans sa poitrine. Il ne serait pas faible, maintenant.  
  
Harry Styles était clairement en train de le chercher et Louis ne se laisserait pas faire.  
  
L'appartement sentait le bacon et les haricots rouges lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain un peu plus tard. Rangeant ses dernières affaires venant de la salle de bain, il entendit Harry chanter doucement la chanson pop passant à la radio. Il était en train de mettre la table quand Louis arriva dans la cuisine.  
  
« C'est prêt, » dit Harry avec un léger sourire. « J'ai fait des œufs sur toast. »  
  
Louis sourit et s'assit à table, regardant Harry remplir les assiettes. « T'étais pas obligé d'en faire autant, tu sais. »  
  
« Eh bien, c'est la dernière fois que je peux le faire, » répondit Harry, puis il s'assit également. « Avoir un colocataire, c'est vraiment sympa, en fait. Ça va me manquer. »  
  
« Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver quelqu'un d'autre en un rien de temps. » Et, eh bien, ça n'était pas sorti de la façon dont ça sonnait dans la tête de Louis. Pourquoi ça ressemblait à une rupture, alors qu'il n'y avait rien à _rompre_ en premier lieu ?  
  
Harry sourit. « Ouais, j'en suis sûr. Liam a dit qu'il avait un ami qui cherchait toujours une chambre. »  
  
« Assure-toi que ce soit un mec décent. » Louis haussa ses épaules alors qu'il piquait du bacon avec sa fourchette. « Liam a des amis qui peuvent être des connards. »  
  
Harry sourit. « Tu te souviens comment t'as fini ici ? »  
  
« Grâce à Niall. »  
  
« Qui connaissait Liam. » Harry sourit. « Pas tous les amis de Liam sont des connards louches. »  
  
« Certains le sont, cependant. Si Zayn ne faisait pas attention à lui... » Louis sourit.  
  
Harry rigola. « Pas d'harceleur bizarre près de Liam tant que Zayn est là. »  
  
Louis sourit et posa sa fourchette puis leva sa tasse de thé pour souffler sur la surface fumante. « Bref, je suis sûr que tu trouveras bientôt quelqu'un. »  
  
« J'suis même pas sûr d'en avoir envie, » dit Harry, puis il se leva pour mettre son assiette dans l'évier. Il resta debout en tournant le dos à Louis. Ce dernier pouvait voir chaque os et muscle sous sa peau, semblant tendus. A présent, il avait vu tous les tatouages de Harry, mais il n'avait toujours pas demandé leurs significations. Harry se tourna légèrement sur sa gauche et de cet angle, il pouvait voir le navire sur son bras, un gros cœur noir, une phrase sur sa hanche. Louis était sûr que cette dernière n'avait pas été là la dernière fois qu'il s'était autorisé à prêter vraiment attention au corps de Harry.  
  
Louis essayait, généralement, de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le corps de Harry.  
  
A cet instant, il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que Harry avait dit, mais son esprit revenait toujours vers comment il avait envie de passer un doigt sur la colonne vertébrale de Harry et se rapprocher assez pour découvrir ce qui était écrit sur sa hanche.  
  
« Vraiment ? »  
  
Harry haussa ses épaules lorsqu'il se retourna. Les oiseaux – Louis n'avait jamais vraiment été certain de quelle espèce ils étaient réellement – étaient un fort contraste par rapport à sa peau pâle. « J'ai des attentes élevées pour les candidats maintenant. Je m'attends à ce qu'il joue avec mes cheveux quand je suis fatigué, qu'il vienne me chercher au boulot et partage son lit avec moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui ferait tout ça. »  
  
Louis sourit légèrement et son cœur fut soudainement douloureux. Il n'appréciait pas penser à des métaphores mélodramatiques, mais la façon dont son cœur se serra, comme si quelqu'un le compressait avec son poing, ne lui laissait honnêtement pas le choix.   
  
Que Harry et la façon dont il transformait Louis en un bordel poétique, ne désirant rien d'autre que _Harry_ , aillent se faire voir.   
  
« Je... » Louis déglutit fortement et se leva de la chaise. « J'pense qu'il est l'heure que je parte. »  
  
Harry fut silencieux pendant un moment, il le regarda simplement puis il hocha de la tête avec un air ferme. Louis sortit de la cuisine et récupéra son sac dans la chambre de Harry, avant d'enfiler sa veste près de la porte et de mettre ses chaussures.  
  
« A toute à l'heure, » dit doucement Harry.  
  
Ce serait le cas. Louis ne faisait que déménager – rien de grave. Il verrait quand même Harry, tout à l'heure, pour le déjeuner. Bon Dieu, c'était vraiment quelque chose de grave, non ? Quand était-ce devenu aussi grave ? Pourquoi quitter cet appartement lui brisait le cœur ? Ça ne devrait vraiment pas.  
  
Louis réussit à faire un petit hochement de tête alors qu'il ramassait son sac.  
  
« Je... » Harry pinça ses lèvres et Louis se força à garder ses yeux sur lui, ses boucles étaient en désordre, sa peau était pâle et lisse dans la douce lumière du matin. Il avait la chair de poule partout sur ses bras et son torse et Louis avait vraiment l'impression qu'il devrait le prendre dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que Harry soit à nouveau doux et chaud, comme il l'avait été en se réveillant dans les bras de Louis.  
  
« Tu vas me manquer, Lou. »  
  
Et ça, c'était méchant, tellement méchant, parce que Harry manquait déjà à Louis. Il était parfait, adorable et tout ce que Louis avait toujours voulu et il ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Il pouvait seulement être son foutu ami, alors qu'il avait envie de se réveiller comme ce matin tous les putain de jours. Peut-être juste avec la différence d'être capable de profiter du fait que Harry soit à l'aise et chaud dans ses bras et le faire jouir, lécher sa peau et –   
  
Harry était si proche, tout d'un coup, et la respiration de Louis se coupa lorsque son bras passa autour de son cou et le tira vers lui. Il ferma ses yeux et inspira l'odeur de Harry, mémorisant la façon dont ses boucles chatouillaient ses joues et la sensation de sa peau sous ses mains.  
  
« Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux, d'accord ? » dit doucement Harry dans son cou et Louis réussit à acquiescer, bien qu'il sût que c'était un mensonge. Il ne viendrait plus jamais voir Harry. Il devait s'assurer de ne plus jamais rencontrer Harry lorsqu'il était seul – c'était la seule bonne chose à faire.  
  
Harry se recula et retira ses bras des épaules de Louis, réussissant à faire un sourire alors qu'il léchait ses lèvres. Louis ne put s'empêcher de fixer le mouvement.  
  
« A plus tard, Louis, » dit Harry, toujours aussi doucement.  
  
« A plus, » répondit Louis et il n'avait jamais été à court de mots, mais c'était le cas à cet instant. Il avait toujours quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, une remarque sarcastique pour alléger l'atmosphère, mais il n'avait rien à dire sur ce coup. « Prends soin de toi, Haz. »  
  
Harry hocha de la tête et soudainement, il était à nouveau dans l'espace de Louis et ce dernier n'arriva pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, même si tout se passait au ralentit. Harry ne le touchait pas du tout, mais leurs yeux se fixaient et Louis savait ce qui était sur le point de se passer, mais il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour ça. Il était figé et perdu dans le vert des yeux de Harry.  
  
Il ne les ferma pas lorsque les lèvres de Harry touchèrent les siennes et Harry ne ferma pas non plus les siens. Il continua de fixer Louis, tandis que ses lèvres bougeaient doucement et avec hésitation, prenant au piège celles de Louis. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un petit effleurement, une caresse timide de chair contre chair.  
  
Puis la langue de Harry passa sur la lèvre inférieure de Louis et les cils de ce dernier s'agitèrent avant qu'il ferme ses yeux et ouvre légèrement sa bouche pour attraper les lèvres de Harry entre le siennes. Harry laissa traîner ses dents sur les lèvres de Louis et inclina sa tête pour avoir un meilleur angle, puis sa langue sortit à nouveau, au même moment que celle de Louis et elles se rencontrèrent.  
  
A ce moment, Louis oublia tout le reste et s'autorisa à se laisser aller dans le baiser.  
  
Louis laissa Harry prendre le contrôle, il le laissa conduire le baiser et rendit seulement autant que Harry donnait. Celui-ci mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, inclina sa tête puis effleura à nouveau les lèvres de Louis, répétant le mouvement.  
  
Louis prit son temps, il remonta ses mains pour prendre en coupe le visage de Harry, puis il tira sur sa lèvre avec ses dents avant de la lécher. Il obtint un soupir très léger en réponse, mais ce fut suffisant pour le pousser plus loin. Avec le même rythme lent et la même douceur, il approfondit le baiser, explorant avec hésitation et profitant autant qu'il pouvait.  
  
Les mains de Harry trouvèrent ses hanches et se posèrent sur la ceinture de son jeans, glissant sous son pull pour caresser sa peau et s'y accrocher. Il soupira dans la bouche de Louis alors qu'il se penchait encore plus vers lui, sa langue parcourant la bouche de Louis et ce dernier vit des étoiles exploser derrière ses paupières.  
  
C'était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé et même encore mieux. Harry embrassait aussi doucement et langoureusement qu'il parlait et avec la même force et concentration qu'il avait quand il cuisinait. Il avait le goût du bacon et du dentifrice à la menthe et de quelque chose qui était probablement juste Harry – comme de la neige, des cerises et du chewing-gum pour enfants. Louis retira ses mains du visage de Harry pour les plonger dans ses boucles, les agrippant fermement alors qu'il ouvrait sa bouche pour rencontrer à nouveau la langue de Harry et le bruit qui s'échappa de lui fut définitivement obscène.  
  
Ses mains voyagèrent plus bas, sur les épaules de Harry, le bout de ses doigts effleurant légèrement ses coudes, avant qu'elles ne se posent par-dessus celles de Harry et détachent ses doigts de la taille de Louis. Ses doigts glissèrent entre ceux de Harry et il les entrelaça doucement, paisiblement, jusqu'à ce que leurs paumes soient les unes contre les autres.  
  
Harry les serra pendant qu'il mordait la lèvre inférieure de Louis, apaisant ensuite la douleur avec un coup de langue. Louis se recula lentement, laissant le baiser se transformer en de doux petits bisous et mordillements, avant de finalement faire un pas en arrière et d'ouvrir ses yeux.  
  
Harry le fixa en retour avec des yeux vitreux, assombris par le désir et toute ces choses que Louis pouvait lire dedans, alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Harry comme ça avant. Il avait envie de faire une remarque tendancieuse ou sarcastique, mais elle ne vint pas. Louis n'avait pas confiance en sa voix pour le moment.  
  
Il défit leurs doigts et se tourna doucement pour ramasser son sac qu'il avait laissé tomber pendant le baiser. Il ne regarda pas Harry lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et quitta l'appartement.  
  
Le cœur de Louis menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine à tout moment, ses pieds étaient engourdis et ses lèvres en feu. Ses mains étaient froides et chaque cellule de son corps était probablement toute retournée.  
  
Louis pouvait encore sentir le goût de Harry sur sa langue.  
  
Ce fut seulement quand il sortit de l'immeuble et se trouva en plein jour, salué par le soleil chaud du printemps, que Louis commença soudainement à courir. Il courut, et courut, sans savoir vraiment où il allait, il avait juste besoin de s'éloigner de Harry. Il devait s'éloigner de Harry aussi vite qu'il pouvait, aussi vite que possible. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, parce que pendant un merveilleux court instant, Louis avait eu envie de croire en la perfection.  
  
Harry continuait certainement de jouer avec sa tête, même après que Louis se soit finalement libéré de lui. Avec un simple baiser, Harry lui avait rappelé que tout n'était pas aussi simple.  
  
Sans aucun doute, ça avait été le baiser le plus parfait de toute la vie de Louis.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis savait que Zayn ne resterait pas silencieux pendant encore très longtemps.

Ça faisait trois semaines qu'il avait déménagé de l'appartement de Harry et depuis, il avait réussi à éviter de revoir Harry. Chaque jeudi, Louis inventait une histoire à dire à Zayn pour expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir déjeuner avec eux. Pour toutes les autres occasions, il faisait semblant d'être déjà quelque part, d'avoir un devoir à écrire ou à rendre le lendemain ou d'être de sortie avec d'autres amis.

Cette fois, cependant, il ne trouverait pas une façon de se défiler. Zayn était assis à côté de lui, un air sévère et concerné en même temps, avec ses bras croisés.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas si tu comprends le concept de l'amitié, mais ce que tu fais va strictement à l'encontre de ça. »

Louis roula ses yeux. « On a été déjeuner ensemble lundi, non ? Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous voir tous les jours. »

« Ce n'est pas le sujet. Je ne te demande pas de nous voir tous les jours, » répondit Zayn. « Je ne suis pas stupide, Louis. Tu déclines à chaque fois que Harry vient aussi. »

« C'est une coïncidence, » dit Louis pour contredire l'implication de Zayn.

« Louis. »

« Quoi ? » Il se mit debout et attrapa son sac. « J'ai juste déjà quelque chose de prévu pour vendredi soir. »

« Non, t'as rien de prévu. Tu ne veux juste pas venir parce que Harry sera là. » Zayn se leva également, barrant la route de Louis pour ne pas qu'il quitte la salle. Ils étaient restés après la fin du cours, lorsque tout le monde était parti et les avait seul dans le petit amphithéâtre, jusqu'à ce que le prochain cours commence et que d'autres étudiants entrent. Ce que Louis espérait que ça arrive bientôt. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir la discussion qui venait de débuter.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux passer la soirée avec tes amis, de toute façon, » protesta-t-il pour distraire Zayn du sujet original. « C'est votre anniversaire, Zayn. Tu ne devrais pas, genre, emmener Liam dans un restaurant chic et être tout gnangnan, lui faire plein de bisous pendant un dîner romantique et baiser toute la nuit ? »

Zayn sourit en coin. « On fera tout ça, jeudi ; le vrai jour de notre anniversaire. Vendredi, on aimerait le fêter avec nos amis les plus proches. »

« Depuis quand Niall et moi sommes-nous passés au rang de 'amis les plus proches' ? »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment dire comment Niall y ait arrivé, » répondit Zayn en haussant ses épaules. « Mais pour toi, c'est clairement depuis la nuit où Liam et moi avons fait l'amour dans ton lit. »

Louis grinça des dents et laissa échapper un grognement. « Non, s'il te plaît, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'une confirmation à ce sujet. »

« Tu ne dormais jamais dans ce lit, de toute façon. » Zayn haussa un sourcil. « De ce que je sais, tu passais toutes tes nuits dans celui de Harry. »

Fronçant ses sourcils, Louis jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, essayant de déterminer comment il pouvait contourner Zayn et sortit de là. « Il dormait assez souvent dans mon lit, aussi. »

« Le fait est, » lui rappela Zayn, « que vous partagiez un lit. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Zayn. »

« Louis, » dit à nouveau Zayn et son ton devint très sérieux. « Tu sais qu'il t'aime bien, hein ? »

« Evidemment, » répondit Louis et il n'appréciait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation. « On est amis. »

« Pas comme ça. Il t' _aime_ beaucoup. »

La colère grandit dans la poitrine de Louis. « T'es un connard, Zayn. »

Zayn fit la moue. « Quoi ? »

« Si je ne l'avais pas déjà compris par moi-même, ça aurait été très méchant de ta part de m'annoncer la nouvelle comme ça. » Croisant ses bras devant son torse, Louis le fixa du regard. « Ce n'est pas à toi de me le dire. »

Un air coupable passa sur le visage de Zayn. « Ouais. Je suppose que t'as raison. Désolé. Mais, » ajouta-t-il, puis il lança un regard plein d'espoir à Louis, « t'as dit que tu l'avais déjà compris par toi-même. »

« Je ne suis pas débile, Zayn, » répondit Louis. « Je suis capable de voir qu'il est attiré par moi. Le fait est que, cependant, il ne _veut_ pas l'être. »

« Il ne l'a probablement juste pas encore compris. » Zayn haussa ses épaules. « Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Louis détestait à quel point ça sonnait comme s'ils avaient dix-sept ans et que Harry était un simple béguin. C'était beaucoup plus que ça et aussi, beaucoup plus compliqué. « Oui, » finit-il par répondre. « Et c'était le cas depuis le tout début. Putain, je suppose que toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre se souvient que j'avais envie de coucher avec lui depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu. »

Zayn eut un petit sourire à ça. « Ouais, je m'en souviens. Alors, pourquoi exactement est-ce que vous avez juste couché ensemble et vous êtes séparés comme ça, alors que vous vous appréciez de toute évidence ? »

« J'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette conversation, » répondit Louis, puis il essaya de contourner à nouveau Zayn, mais celui-ci l'arrêta avec une main autour de son biceps, l'empêchant d'avancer.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer, Lou. »

« Va t'faire, » rétorqua Louis, puis il libéra son bras de sa prise mais ne fit rien pour partir. Ce n'étaient absolument pas les affaires de Zayn et Louis ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi la vérité humiliante était si importante pour lui. « J'ai honnêtement aucune idée de pourquoi tu crois que Harry et moi couchions ensemble. »

Zayn fronça ses sourcils. « Quoi, attends. » Son visage se décomposa et il resta bouche bée. « Ce n'était pas le cas ? »

« On l'a fait une fois, » admit Louis. « C'est juste une fois. »

Zayn continuait de le fixer avec incrédulité.

« Ça ne te concerne vraiment pas, mais si tu veux savoir, » lui dit Louis avant de relâcher son souffle, « il m'a rejeté. »

« Il a fait quoi ? » Zayn fit un pas vers Louis. « Quand ? Pourquoi ? »

« Sois encore plus curieux, hein ? » Louis renifla sans humour. « Ecoute, je comprends qu'il m'aime bien, d'une certaine façon, et il est définitivement attiré par moi. Maintenant, en prenant un peu de distance, je peux même dire qu'il agissait de façon possessive envers moi. » L'admettre était vraiment douloureux et Louis détestait que ce soit le cas. Personne n'était supposé avoir le pouvoir de lui faire mal. Surtout pas Harry Styles, qui avait réussi à mettre la main sur son cœur sans même lui donner le sien en retour. Et c'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait généralement, non ? Vous tombiez amoureux, vous vous mettez ensemble, partagez de beaux moments, tous les clichés inclus, puis vous vous brisez le cœur quand l'une des personnes décidait qu'elle en avait assez.

Ce n'était pas juste que Louis ait eu son cœur brisé sans même avoir eu les bons moments avant.

« Je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais voulu ça et c'est un mec adorable et tout, mais il a joué au chaud et au froid avec moi et j'en ai eu assez, » dit Louis en haussant ses épaules. « Je ne veux plus ça. »

Zayn le fixa simplement pendant un moment. « Il ne se passait rien entre vous ? » Apparemment, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire.

Louis secoua sa tête. « Ecoute, je ne l'ai jamais arrêté quand il franchissait la limite de l'amitié. Mais, à chaque fois, après, il me disait la même foutue chose – qu'on était amis et que je ne suis pas son genre. Il était définitivement attiré par moi et il a cédé à la tentation. Mais, il a eu trois mois pour changer d'avis sur s'il voulait réellement être avec moi. Trois mois pendant lesquels on a été ensemble tous les jours. » Louis haussa à nouveau des épaules et maintenant qu'il disait tout ça, ça semblait soudainement tellement réel. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun espoir pour lui et Harry. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, ça ne fonctionnerait plus, ça durait depuis beaucoup trop de temps pour se développer en quelque chose de plus à ce rythme. « Il n'a pas changé d'avis pendant ces trois mois, alors je doute qu'il y ait quelque chose à espérer maintenant. »

Il détesta voir la pitié sur le visage de Zayn, la sympathie se lisant partout sur son visage.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Malik, » grogna Louis, puis il roula des yeux. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il était l'amour de ma vie, que j'avais le cœur complètement brisé et que je pleurais tous les soirs avant de m'endormir. » Bon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que ça sonnait tant comme un mensonge ? Louis ne pleurait _pas_ pour Harry – pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il le ferait probablement quand il rentrerait chez lui ce soir.

« Eh bien, c'est juste que... » Zayn haussa ses épaules. « Je suis désolé ? Je peux seulement imaginer ce que ce serait d'avoir Liam agissant de cette façon avec moi, sans vraiment – eh bien, être avec moi ? Je suppose ? »

« Harry et moi sommes loin d'être comme toi et Liam, » répondit Louis, gardant son ton indifférent. « Vous vous aimez réellement. Pour Harry et moi, il n'a jamais été question d'amour. »

Mensonge, mensonge, mensonge. Il était tombé totalement amoureux de Harry, Louis pensait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à ne plus l'aimer. Il devait juste travailler dessus, passer à autre chose et se distraire de ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui n'étaient même pas ceux d'une belle relation. C'étaient juste des souvenirs d'un amour à sens unique.

« Alors, » dit Zayn et sa voix fut à nouveau plus légère, son expression faciale effrontée. « Ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes de venir vendredi. »

Eh bien, quelle meilleure distraction que sortir, boire et probablement s'envoyer en l'air ? Il pourrait juste ignorer le fait que Harry serait également là.

Louis hocha de la tête de défaite et leva ses mains, alors que les premiers étudiants entraient dans la salle. « Ouais, d'accord. Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir, toi et Liam. »

Zayn sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Louis pour le guider vers la sortie.

« Je suis content d'avoir pu te convaincre. »

+++

Ça n'avait pas été une super idée, après tout.

Ils s'étaient retrouvé chez Liam et Zayn pour boire un coup avant d'aller au _Suicide Note_ et Louis regretta déjà sa décision d'y aller, quand Harry entra dans l'appartement, suivi par Niall.

Il était beaucoup trop beau dans son jeans serré et sa chemise noire, boutonné jusqu'en haut. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus long et il les avait coiffés différemment. Sa frange ne tombait plus sur son front, il avait en quelque chose réussi à la styler dans un genre de toupet.

Dans tous les cas, Louis eut juste besoin d'un regard vers son visage, ces yeux verts et ces lèvres roses, pour regretter sa décision.

Il avait envie d'embrasser encore Harry. Louis avait désespérément envie de le tirer sur le canapé et lui retirer ses ridicules vêtements trop serrés et pouvoir goûter encore une fois ces lèvres.

Merde, il n'avait absolument pas oublié Harry. Au contraire, c'était même encore pire.

« Hé Lou, » le salua Harry, bizarrement calme et Louis pensa qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le droit de l'appeler par un surnom. Ça faisait de drôle de choses dans les organes de Louis, allant de la sensation dans son ventre à son foie ayant probablement explosé.

« Salut, » répondit-il avec un sourire crispé puis il essaya d'éviter tout contact visuel.

Niall lança un regard à Louis puis à Harry et posa une bière sur la table avant de disparaître dans la cuisine, où Liam et Zayn se trouvaient.

Louis ferait définitivement payer Niall de l'abandonner comme ça. Il ferait mieux de se préparer.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé.

Louis haussa ses épaules et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi décontracté que possible. « Comme d'habitude. Et toi ? »

Harry sourit. « Pareil. »

Ils se turent tous les deux et Louis pensa que rien n'avait jamais été aussi maladroit que ça entre eux. Il pensait à embrasser Harry à chaque fois qu'il faisait rien que jeter un coup d'œil vers lui et ça n'aidait vraiment pas. Détournant son regard de ses mains, il découvrit qu'il n'avait, en fait, pas à regarder Harry pour penser à l'embrasser. Sa simple présence faisait que chaque cellule de Louis le désirait.

« Comment est ton nouvel appart' ? » demanda Harry, visiblement désireux de continuer la conversation.

« C'est sympa. J'ai plein d'espace maintenant, ce qui est assez cool. Et le balcon est super, j'ai toujours voulu en avoir un. Zayn est complètement jaloux. » Il s'arrêta, sachant qu'il était en train de babiller mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en empêcher. « Tu sais, parce qu'il fume. »

« Et Liam ne me laisse pas fumer dans l'appartement, » ajouta Zayn alors qu'il revenait dans le salon, une bouteille de bière dans sa main. « C'est un snob. »

Liam, qui était derrière lui, fit un grognement ironique. « Je me souviens que t'avais l'habitude de sortir pour fumer quand tu vivais encore seul. » Il s'assit à côté de Harry et mit un bras sur le dossier du canapé, lui tendant une bière.

Niall vint en dernier, deux bières dans une main et l'autre tenant Woodstock contre son torse. Il donna une des bières à Louis et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Liam. « Je me souviens qu'à chaque fois que Zayn est chez moi, il ne prend même pas la peine d'ouvrir la fenêtre avant de sortir ses cigarettes. »

Harry ricana alors que Zayn s'accroupit devant lui pour s'assoir sur le sol. « Et là, Liam n'a jamais rien dit. »

« C'est pas mon appartement, hein ? » Liam haussa ses épaules et poussa les fesses de Zayn avec son pied. Ce dernier leva son regard vers lui avec un sourire.

« A Zayn et Liam, » dit Niall en levant sa bouteille.

« A Zayn et Liam, » répéta Harry, imitant son geste.

« A Zayn et Liam, » ajouta Louis, « qui n'ont pas besoin d'un certificat légal pour agir comme un couple marié. »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à ça et dans les heures qui suivirent, Louis perdit la notion du temps et du nombre de verres qu'il but. Il finit plusieurs bouteilles de bière, avant que Niall sorte une bouteille de whisky. Harry et Zayn burent un mélange de vodka bizarre et Louis piqua le verre de Zayn plusieurs fois.

Ça l'aida à se détendre avec Harry près de lui. La maladresse qui s'était installée entre eux au début s'effaçait doucement et leurs interactions habituelles pleines de plaisanteries sarcastiques et de taquineries intelligentes revinrent. Mais, ça le rendit également insouciant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il se retrouve soudainement à côté de Harry et la main de ce dernier vint naturellement se poser sur sa cuisse. Louis fronça ses sourcils à ce geste et se demanda quand, exactement, ça s'était produit. Cependant, il ne put pas se résoudre à retirer la main de Harry.

Il était sûr que Harry ne faisait pas ça intentionnellement, mais Louis avait peur que ce jeu de chaud et froid, dont il avait dit à Zayn qu'il ne jouerait plus, vienne de démarrer une nouvelle partie. Harry le faisait sans s'en rendre compte, apparemment. Quand Niall le chatouilla, il se tourna vers Louis et se blottit contre lui, son rire chaud résonnant contre le torse de Louis, ses mains fermes et douces sur sa taille.

Louis avait envie de glisser ses propres mains sous la chemise de Harry.

Rencontrant le regard de Zayn, Louis mit ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et le repoussa doucement, se penchant en avant pour prendre son verre sur la table et le vider. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Zayn sur lui mais il refusa de le regarder en retour.

+++

Le train n'était pas particulièrement bondé quand ils entrèrent dedans. C'était le dernier train, cependant et il y avait plus de monde qu'il devrait y en avoir au milieu de la nuit ; beaucoup de personnes prenaient le tout dernier train.

Harry s'appuya contre la porte quand elle se ferma et Niall était à côté de lui. Liam et Zayn étaient en face de Niall, le bras de Zayn fermement autour de la taille de Liam et Louis se trouvait devant Harry, tenant une des barres. Racontant une histoire, la voix de Niall était déjà étrangement pâteuse et un peu trop forte, mais l'attention de Harry était fixée sur Louis.

Il avait l'air délicat, c'était le moins qu'on puisse en dire. Ça avait été la première chose qui avait frappé Harry quand il avait vu Louis dans l'appartement de Zayn et Liam, ce soir après trois semaines. Quelque chose à son sujet était juste tellement délicat et doux que Harry avait envie de le tirer vers lui, d'enfoncer ses doigts dans la peau de Louis et d'enfouir son visage dans la courbe de son cou. Il se sentirait tout aussi délicat.

Harry savait. Il savait que Louis serait délicat et doux dans ses bras, docile et concédant, juste comme il l'avait été à chaque fois que Harry l'avait pris dans ses bras dans son sommeil.

A l'arrêt suivant, plus de personnes entrèrent et Harry s'éloigna de la porte, ils se rapprochèrent tous et il tendit une main au-dessus de sa tête pour agripper la poignée s'y trouvant. Ce n'était toujours pas trop bondé, mais Harry ne prit pas la peine de se reculer, alors qu'il se penchait vers Louis, se balançant légèrement. Il aurait probablement dû, mais les cheveux de Louis sentait vraiment bon, ayant toujours l'odeur du même shampoing qui se trouvait à son appartement. Et même s'ils ne se touchaient pas du tout, Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Louis tournait son dos à Harry et parlait à Zayn, ne remarquant apparemment pas que Harry était derrière lui. Il continua de parler, taquinant Niall et rigolant à quelque chose que Liam dit. Puis, il tendit son cou pour regarder Harry.

« Ça va bien, mec ? » demanda Niall. « T'es assez calme. »

Harry lui sourit et hocha de la tête, tandis que Louis tournait son corps pour laisser entrer Harry dans leur cercle. Il ne voulait pas bouger de derrière Louis, mais il supposait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le train prit un virage serré à ce moment-là et Harry perdit son équilibre, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds.

Il fut rattrapé par une main s'enroulant fermement autour de son biceps, le stabilisant sur ses pieds. Levant son regard, il découvrit Louis près de lui, le tenant et lui lançant un regard vif. C'était étrange ; Louis était si petit et il semblait si délicat et doux et pourtant, apparemment sans effort, il montrait naturellement une force masculine. Comme ça, utilisant seulement une main pour retenir Harry.

« Merci, » marmonna Harry puis il agrippa la barre.

Louis hocha de la tête et sembla hésiter avant de retirer sa main.

Harry fronça ses sourcils et l'observa un peu plus longtemps. Ça aurait pu se passer complètement différemment. Il aurait pu trébucher dans les bras de Louis puis il serait simplement resté là, puisqu'il était juste trop ivre pour garder son équilibre dans un train en mouvement. Ou il aurait pu trébucher contre Louis, écrasant accidentellement leurs lèvres ensemble et se penchant contre lui pour se soutenir. Ça aurait été une excuse parfaite pour commencer un baiser.

Harry fronça ses sourcils et baissa son regard vers ses chaussures.

Pourquoi exactement cette pensée traversait-elle son esprit maintenant ? Il appréciait être proche de Louis, les contacts subtiles et la reconnaissance physique étaient juste une partie de leur amitié. Ça avait toujours été comme ça.

S'embrasser, cependant, c'était hors de ce stade. Ils l'avaient établi la nuit où ils avaient couché ensemble.

Le baiser – Harry perdit le fil de ses pensées, alors qu'il déglutissait fortement et se rapprochait à nouveau de Louis, écoutant son rire, sa voix éraillée et adoucie par l'alcool.

Le baiser avait été une erreur. Harry avait juste été dépassé par ses émotions. Il avait été triste que Louis quitte l'appartement. Bien sûr qu'il avait été triste. Louis était son ami et il avait été un bon colocataire. Laisser partir quelqu'un comme ça était juste triste et n'aurait laissé personne insensible.

Le baiser avait été une erreur.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand ils durent descendre du train et un sentiment étrange s'installa dans son ventre, alors qu'il entrait dans le _Suicide Note_ quelques minutes plus tard. Il était venu ici seulement pour travailler pendant tellement longtemps. C'était bizarre de revenir en tant que client.

« Est-ce que Harry peut nous avoir des verres gratuits ? » demanda Niall en jouant avec l'ourlet de son haut.

Harry haussa ses épaules alors qu'il enfouissait ses mains dans ses poches. « Je peux essayer. » Il se dirigea vers le bar et Zayn le suivit, pendant que les trois autres restèrent en arrière et s'installèrent à une table.

« Hé, Harry ! » le salua Martin. Il travaillait au club depuis plus longtemps que Harry et ils avaient souvent eu des services ensemble. « Ça va, mec ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ouais, ça va. Et toi ? »

« Pas trop mal. Comme d'hab', » répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Comment se passe ton nouveau boulot ? »

« Assez bien. C'est sympa. Je ne finis jamais de travailler après vingt heures et je peux ramener chez moi les pâtisseries qu'ils restent. »

« Ça semble mieux qu'ici. » Martin soupira et haussa ses épaules. Il regarda Zayn. « Bref. T'es le copain de Liam, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zayn sourit et hocha de la tête. « Il est par là-bas avec deux autres amis. »

« Eh bien, alors, cette tournée est pour moi. Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? »

« Merci, mec. » Harry commanda leurs boissons et regarda par-dessus son épaule alors que Martin les préparait, apercevant Louis à côté de Niall en train de parler.

« Haz, » dit Zayn à côté de lui puis il se retourna. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. « J'ai pas tant bu que ça, Zayn. »

« Pas à propos de l'alcool, » clarifia Zayn. « A propos de Louis. »

Clignant des yeux, Harry inclina sa tête. « A propos de Louis ? Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Zayn haussa ses épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Mais, depuis qu'il a déménagé, vous ne semblez pas avoir gardé contact. »

C'était vrai. Mais, le séjour de Louis chez lui s'était fini avec ce baiser et Harry ne savait pas comment agir ou quoi dire et, apparemment, Louis avait également besoin de temps. C'était tout. Désormais, les choses reviendraient à la normale entre eux.

« Je suppose qu'on a, tous les deux, été occupés, » répondit-il, à la place.

Zayn hocha de la tête, son expression faciale un peu tendue, puis il se retourna vers Martin tandis qu'il posait cinq verres devant eux.

« Merci, mec, » dit Harry, avant d'en prendre trois pour les amener à la table. Il glissa sur la banquette à côté de Niall et, alors qu'il regardait Louis en face de Niall et reçut un petit sourit, il décida qu'il avait raison.

Les choses reviendraient à la normale entre eux, désormais.

+++

Rien ne revint à la normale.

Depuis leur sortie pour l'anniversaire de Liam et Zayn, deux semaines auparavant, Harry n'avait pas une seule fois eu de nouvelles de Louis. Il ne lui avait pas envoyé de messages, il ne l'avait pas appelé et ne se montrait toujours pas quand Harry voyait les autres garçons.

Zayn savait habituellement ce que Louis faisait puisqu'il le voyait en cours et il leur disait que Louis s'excusait parce qu'il sortait avec d'autres personnes, avait des devoirs ou il travaillait (et depuis quand avait-il un boulot ?)

Ce soir-là, ils étaient restés tous les cinq, ensemble, aucun n'avait fini avec quelqu'un d'autre pour la nuit et Harry était content que ça se soit passé comme ça. Il avait été approché par une fille, mais il s'était rapidement débarrassé d'elle. A part ça, il n'y eut aucun intrus à leur moment en amis ce soir-là.

La soirée avait entièrement été pour Liam et Zayn, après tout et Niall, Louis et Harry n'avaient pas eu besoin d'en parler pour être d'accord que ça n'aurait pas été autrement.

Harry ouvrit la porte de son appartement et, alors qu'il était accueilli par un silence lugubre et froid, il pensa encore à combien il détestait vivre seul. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué avant, mais maintenant que Louis avait déménagé et qu'il vivait à nouveau seul, il se rendait compte qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Le truc, c'était que, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, le problème ne venait pas du fait de vivre seul. Il pouvait facilement louer la chambre à quelqu'un d'autre et passer à autre chose. Le problème était que Harry n'aimait pas vivre sans Louis.

Louis lui manquait. Son odeur et ses affaires éparpillées partout dans l'appartement, les miettes de gâteau sur le sol, son rire et sa chaleur aux côtés de Harry, quand il rentrait et que Louis lui faisait de la place pour qu'il puisse se blottir contre lui sur le canapé.

Des personnes étaient venues pour voir la chambre. Il y avait plein de gens qui cherchaient une chambre à louer et Harry avait vraiment besoin de l'argent, mais finalement, il décidait toujours de ne pas poursuivre avec eux. Liam et Zayn venaient souvent soutenir Harry dans ses décisions, quand quelqu'un venait postuler comme potentiel futur colocataire. Ils n'avaient jamais contesté quand Harry trouvait les raisons les plus ridicules pour expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas laisser l'une de ces personnes emménager avec lui.

Et Harry choisirait seulement quelqu'un que Liam et Zayn approuvaient également.

Plus d'un mois était passé en un claquement de doigt et Harry avait seulement vu Louis une fois, depuis qu'il avait déménagé. Son appartement était juste au coin de la rue de son nouveau lieu de travail, mais Louis n'était encore jamais venu. Il n'était plus jamais venu aux déjeuners du jeudi, alors que Niall venait toutes les semaines, et Zayn leur avait dit à chaque fois que Louis avait dit qu'il était occupé et qu'il ne pouvait pas venir.

Harry n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser.

Ça avait été une erreur, une horrible et stupide erreur et il l'avait su à la seconde où ça s'était passé. Mais Harry n'avait pas pu résister ; il avait vraiment eu envie de le faire. Malheureusement, ça avait conduit Louis à s'éloigner encore plus de lui.

Il y avait une limite à ce qu'un ami puisse supporter et Louis l'avait très bien géré quand Harry avait perdu la tête une nuit – Louis n'avait jamais eu de ressentiment envers lui pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais l'embrasser avait probablement été trop. Il y avait des limites dans une amitié et Harry les avait franchies plus d'une fois. Evidemment que Louis avait pris ses distances.

Louis avait voulu être son ami et Harry l'avait fait fuir en le poussant trop loin.

Soupirant, Harry entra dans sa douche. Il venait de rentrer du travail et il était presque vingt-et-une heures. Il allait manger un dîner tardif puis il irait se coucher ; essayant de tout oublier avec le sommeil. Il attrapa le shampoing et le tint au-dessus de sa main pour en faire tomber dans sa paume. La bouteille fit un drôle de bruit mais rien en sortit. Harry la secoua, mais toujours rien.

Pendant quelques secondes, il resta immobile, l'eau trempant ses cheveux, le jet chaud enveloppant sa peau et ses yeux fixés sur la bouteille de shampoing. Puis, il éteignit lentement l'eau et attrapa une serviette. Il l'attacha autour de ses hanches et ne prit même pas la peine de réellement s'essuyer, la bouteille de shampoing toujours dans sa main.

Harry quitta son appartement comme ça et il se précipita à l'étage en dessous, sonnant rapidement et à plusieurs reprises à la porte de l'appartement de Liam et Zayn.

Liam ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Harry ? »

« Le shampoing est vide, » dit Harry, sa voix terne et légèrement tremblotante.

Liam fronça ses sourcils et se décala sur le côté pour laisser entrer Harry. « Eh bien. Ouais c'est un problème. »

« Il est vide, » répéta Harry.

« Je suis sûr qu'on a un shampoing en plus que je peux te donner, » dit Liam. Il semblait confus alors qu'il fermait la porte. « Ce n'est pas comme si le monde allait s'écrouler, Harry. »

Harry fixa la bouteille dans sa main puis à nouveau Liam qui revint de la salle de bain, une bouteille de shampoing à la main.

« Voilà, » déclara joyeusement Liam, puis il tendit la bouteille à Harry.

« Liam, » dit Harry d'une voix étranglée et soudainement, sa gorge sembla tellement serrée, ses mains tellement froides et l'eau sur sa peau le glaça. « Liam, Louis est parti. »

Pendant un moment, le silence s'installa entre eux et Liam fixa simplement Harry, tandis que ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux éteints. Les épaules de Liam se baissèrent et il laissa échapper un soupir avant de tirer Harry dans ses bras.

« Oh, Harry, » murmura-t-il. « Est-ce que tu viens seulement de le réaliser ? »

Harry enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Liam et haussa les siennes. De l'eau coulait de ses cheveux sur le haut de Liam. « Il ne reste plus rien de lui. Le shampoing est vide. »

Liam rit doucement et tapota le dos de Harry avant de le conduire dans le salon où il assit Harry sur le canapé. Woodstock arriva de l'autre côté de la pièce, où il était couché dans son panier, et il tira sur les orteils de Harry avec ses dents. Harry se pencha en avant et caressa la tête du chiot. Liam disparut de la pièce avant de revenir avec un jogging et un tee-shirt qu'il lança à Harry.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller, » dit-il avant de quitter à nouveau la pièce.

Harry obéit et enfila les vêtements, tandis que Liam avait encore disparu. C'était une sensation agréable d'être capable de venir ici à n'importe quel moment et que quelqu'un serait toujours là pour lui. Woodstock mordillait à présent les orteils de Harry, mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Liam revint avec deux tasses de thé et les posa sur la table avant de s'assoir à côté de Harry.

« Woody, panier, » dit Liam au chien et Woodstock obéit, retournant dans son panier. Harry regarda le chien se coucher et se pelotonner sur un cousin avant de lancer un regard reconnaissant à Liam.

Ce dernier lui sourit timidement. « On a commencé à l'éduquer, Zayn dit que si on le garde dans l'appartement, il doit écouter tous nos ordres. »

Souriant, Harry enroula ses mains autour de sa tasse. « Est-ce que tu peux l'entraîner à faire le mort ? »

Pendant un moment, ce fut silencieux. Puis, Liam rappela le chien et tendit sa main vers lui, formant un pistolet avec ses doigts. « Pang ! » dit-il fortement et le chien se laissa tomber d'un coup, roulant sur son dos.

Harry rigola et renversa presque son thé.

« C'est la première chose que je lui ai appris à faire, » admit Liam. « C'est le truc le plus cool. »

« Définitivement, » acquiesça Harry, puis il se pencha en avant pour caresser le ventre de Woodstock. « Ouais, t'es un bon garçon, hein ? »

« Harry, » demanda prudemment Liam, alors que Harry se redressait à nouveau et Woodstock roulait jusqu'au pied de Liam. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Louis ? Zayn et moi, on s'inquiète pour vous deux. Mais Louis ne dira rien sur ce qu'il se passe. »

« Attends, » dit Harry en fronçant ses sourcils. « Vous avez vu Louis ? »

Liam haussa ses épaules. « Zayn le voit en cours et... ouais, il est d'accord pour sortir avec nous quand il sait que tu ne seras pas là. »

Harry essaya d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine. Louis l'évitait réellement intentionnellement. Ce fut une prise de conscience qui lui fit un peu mal. « Tu te rends compte à quel point ça semble enfantin ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Liam, « je m'en rends vraiment compte. Mais il doit y avoir une raison pour qu'il agisse comme un enfant et pour que tu paniques à cause d'une bouteille de shampoing vide, Harry.

« J'ai pas paniqué, » protesta Harry.

« Tu viens de frapper à ma porte, mouillé et ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette, Harry. Je dirais que t'as même beaucoup paniqué. »

Harry ne répondit pas et continua de fixer sa tasse de thé. La vapeur se dissolvait dans l'air, la porcelaine réchauffant toujours à peine les mains de Harry. « Est-ce que tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que Louis n'était pas mon genre avant qu'il emménage ? »

Liam hocha de la tête. « Eh bien, t'as changé d'avis assez rapidement après ça. »

D'accord, ça avait été inattendu. Harry tourna sa tête pour fixer Liam et il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de quoi répondre. Avait-il été aussi évident ? Est-ce que tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il était attiré par Louis ?

Le visage de Liam changea, l'inquiétude s'y installant. « D'accord, tu viens aussi seulement de t'en rendre compte ? »

Harry haussa ses épaules. « Je... » Il éclaircit sa gorge et reposa la tasse sur le table, ses mains tremblant légèrement. « Je suppose que j'ai un peu tout foutu en l'air, Liam. »

Liam se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Non, allez. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, tu peux régler les choses. J'en suis sûr. »

« Je l'ai embrassé, » lâcha Harry puis il observa attentivement Liam pour voir sa réaction.

Liam ne réagit pas du tout pendant une seconde et, ensuite, il... sourit. Il _sourit_. « Eh bien, je m'en doutais bien, Harry. Vous étiez collés l'un à l'autre depuis le début. »

Mais... » Pourquoi n'était-ce pas une surprise pour Liam ? Pourquoi voyait-il ça comme un fait ? Qu'est-ce que Harry avait loupé quand Louis avait toujours été dans les parages ? « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai peut-être commencé tout ça de la mauvaise façon. »

« Comment ? » Liam lui lança un regard curieux. « Harry, Louis craque tout autant pour toi. Je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu mal se passer. »

« Je l'ai seulement embrassé le jour où il est parti, » expliqua Harry et sa voix devint de plus en plus basse au fur et à mesure.

Liam haussa un sourcil. « Je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais... je pensais que t'avais couché avec lui bien avant ça. »

Harry sentit le rougissement remontait dans son cou et il se souvint de ce que Zayn avait dit dans le parc. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pensait que Louis et lui avaient été plus que ce qu'ils étaient réellement ? « On n'a pas. Je... » Il déglutit fortement et fixa ses mains sur ses genoux. « On a couché une fois ensemble. Mais j'étais bourré et lui aussi. Peut-être, un peu. Et on a décidé que c'était une erreur. »

Liam ne détacha pas son regard de Harry. « Mais, » dit-il finalement, « vous agissez comme si... j'sais pas. Harry, à ton anniversaire, il s'est mis au lit avec toi, comme si c'était juste normal. Je pensais – j'veux dire, tu ne fais pas ça avec quelqu'un que tu ne – ou si ? J'ai juste supposé... »

Les mots de Liam se turent et, à nouveau, un silence maladroit s'installa entre eux. Harry éclaircit sa gorge. « On était juste vraiment proche, je suppose ? En tant qu'amis ? »

« T'étais sur ses genoux à chaque fois qu'on regardait un film et à chaque fois qu'on se voyait pour manger ensemble, » dit Liam en étant impassible. « Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux. »

Harry haussa ses épaules. « Je ne pensais pas agir de façon différente avec lui. »

« Je trouvais que t'agissais comme un petit chiot amouraché avec lui, mais... ouais, eh bien. » Liam mordit sa lèvre alors qu'il regardait à nouveau Harry. « J'ai peut-être mal interprété certaines choses. »

Et était-ce vrai ? Harry avait-il vraiment été comme ça avec Louis ? « Est-ce que tu... » Il déglutit fortement. « Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais être – genre, je pourrais être... amoureux de Louis ? »

Liam enfouit son visage dans ses mains pendant un moment, avant de relever ses yeux vers Harry, son expression faciale clairement troublée. « Comment suis-je supposé le savoir ? Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais être amoureux de Louis ? »

« Non, » répondit directement Harry. Il fronça ses sourcils et tourna sa tête. Ou peut-être l'était-il ? Louis lui manquait et il avait de toute évidence fait quelques trucs qui donnaient l'impression qu'il l'était. « Cependant, je pense que je l'aime plus que comme un ami ? » répondit-il finalement, tournant sa phrase comme étant une question.

« A toi de me le dire, » marmonna Liam. « Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. »

« Liam, » dit Harry avant de se tourner vers lui. « Je suis sérieux. »

« J'ai bien compris. » Liam prit une profonde inspiration. « Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi t'es tellement insistent sur le fait qu'il ne t'intéresse pas. »

« Je ne suis pas insistent à ce sujet. C'est la réalité. »

« Eh bien, de toute évidence, la réalité est que t'es complètement fou amoureux de lui, Harry, » Liam soupira, son ton fatigué. « Et tu ne veux juste pas l'admettre. »

« On est amis, » dit Harry d'une voix étranglée et soudainement, il se sentit tellement stupide de dire ça alors que ce n'était évidemment pas tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Louis avait probablement toujours été plus qu'un ami. Une vague de panique déferla dans ses veines et Harry sentit sa respiration se hacher, son cœur louper un battement et ses lèvres s'engourdir.

Il avait partagé un lit avec Louis pendant plus de deux mois, il l'avait pris dans ses bras pendant son sommeil, il avait toujours voulu toute l'attention de Louis, il avait cherché la présence de Louis, il avait toujours eu envie d'être proche de lui, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient été ensemble. Harry avait agi comme un _petit-ami jaloux_ dès que Louis ne faisait rien que regarder un autre mec.

Il avait _eu envie_ de Louis la nuit où il avait couché ensemble. Il avait pensé à embrasser Louis depuis le tout début et, si Louis était seulement un ami, Harry ne l'aurait jamais embrassé. Mais, Harry l'avait embrassé et il en avait eu envie, il avait tellement voulu ce baiser.

Il voulait encore embrasser Louis.

« Putain, » dit-il et ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer quand il regarda Liam qui lui lança un regard de sympathie.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu viens seulement de le réaliser, » répondit Liam, puis il serra la cuisse de Harry. « C'était tellement flagrant. »

Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, Harry grogna. « Liam, j'ai tout foutu en l'air. J'ai complètement tout foutu en l'air. »

« Non, allez. T'as juste été un peu lent, mais je suis sûr que rien n'est perdu. »

« J'ai couché avec lui puis je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas exactement ce que je recherchais, » protesta Harry. « Je ne sais pas comment ça ne peut pas être perdu. »

Liam grinça des dents, luttant visiblement pour trouver la bonne réponse. Il fut distrait quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit et que Zayn entra. Harry leva ses yeux vers lui, vit ses yeux fatigués et sa peau pâle.

Zayn fronça ses sourcils vers eux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Harry ? »

« Son shampoing est vide, » dit sèchement Liam.

Harry réussit à sortir un rire étranglé et frotta ses mains sur son visage. « Le shampoing de Louis est vide. »

« Oh, » répondit Zayn en venant s'assoir de l'autre côté de Harry. « Alors, t'as finalement aussi fait la conclusion. »

Super, alors Zayn avait également été au courant de ce qu'il se passait bien avant lui. « Est-ce que vous saviez tous ? » Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Vous auriez pu dire quelque chose. »

« Eh bien, on pensait que tu savais aussi, » dit Liam. « Comment on aurait pu croire que t'étais aussi aveugle ? »

« Tu dois lui dire, tu sais, » dit Zayn et Harry le regarda, incertain, alors Zayn ajouta, « tout ça. Tu dois régler cette situation. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à régler ? On est amis et je suis tombé amoureux de lui. » Harry haussa ses épaules, jouant avec les cordons du survêtement qui n'était définitivement pas à Liam. « Je vais lui faire peur. »

« Harry... » commença Zayn, mais Harry l'arrêta en levant une main.

« Non, sérieusement. Il a été un très bon ami pour moi. Et j'ai fait des trucs vraiment flippant et putain, il ne m'a pas laissé tomber. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je l'embrasse du jour au lendemain, » ajouta-t-il, puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux, « mais, je ne peux vraiment pas lui en vouloir d'avoir pris ses distances après ça. Je ne devrais pas rendre la situation pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »

Zayn le fixa pendant une seconde et il y eut à nouveau cette tension, mais ensuite, il lança un regard à Liam et baissa ses yeux. Il hocha de la tête. « Ouais. Si c'est que tu penses que c'est le mieux à faire. »

« Je veux juste le retrouver, » dit doucement Harry, puis il regarda ses mains jouer avec les cordons. « Je veux à nouveau être son ami. »

Zayn soupira et le tira dans ses bras, posant la tête de Harry contre son épaule. « T'es toujours son ami. »

« Je n'ai jamais de nouvelles de sa part, » protesta Harry.

Liam passa une main sur le dos de Harry. « C'est quelque chose qui ne repose pas uniquement sur lui, Harry. Tu pourrais aussi l'appeler. »

Hochant de la tête, Harry se blottit contre le flanc de Zayn et Liam attrapa la couverture se trouvant sur le dossier du canapé pour l'étendre sur tous les trois. Il pourrait, en effet, appeler Louis mais il ne pouvait s'imaginer avoir assez de confiance pour le faire. Qu'est-ce que Harry était supposé dire ? Et si Louis le rejetait, sans même l'écouter en premier ?

Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour mener Louis à s'éloigner de lui.

C'était facile de se laisser aller dans la chaleur et le réconfort offerts par ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils seraient toujours là pour lui et pour le relever, même quand le monde de Harry était bouleversé et quand il agissait comme un idiot. Zayn et Liam le rattraperaient et seraient là pour lui, pour arranger les choses.

Pourtant, pensa Harry, alors qu'il fermait ses yeux et que le bras de Liam s'enroulait autour de sa taille ; à cet instant, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec qui il avait encore plus envie d'être.

C'était chaleureux, confortable, familier et tout ce dont Harry avait besoin.

Mais il voulait tout cela de la part de Louis.

+++

Il était presque vingt heures et Louis venait juste d'enfiler un tee-shirt noir propre quand sa sonnette retentit. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, passant le bout de ses doigts dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés puis, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Liam et Zayn lui sourirent tous les deux radieusement et Niall était encore en train de monter les escaliers, les rattrapant. Il portait une boîte emballée dans un papier rose fluo et Liam tenait une bouteille de mousseux.

Louis haussa un sourcil. « Je pensais que ma fête de princesse secrète était seulement demain et que je n'avais invité personne d'autre que mes sœurs, » dit-il.

Zayn sourit en coin. « On sait que tu fais des fêtes de princesse tous les jours. »

« Entrez, » répondit simplement Louis en se décalant pour les laisser passer. « Vous êtes les premiers. »

« T'as dit vingt heures. » Liam fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

Louis avança jusqu'au salon – son _salon_. Il avait un salon et une chambre. Séparés. C'était ce qu'il préférait au sujet de son nouvel appartement. « Quand je suis invité à vingt heures, je n'arrive jamais avant vingt-et-une heures. C'est la même chose pour n'importe qui dans le monde. Sauf toi, Liam. »

Zayn, Liam et Niall avaient déjà vu l'appartement, alors Louis n'avait pas besoin de leur faire faire le tour. Ils l'avaient persuadé de faire une pendaison de crémaillère et il avait fini par invité un tas de personnes. Louis espérait que tout le monde ne déciderait pas de venir. Il pourrait y avoir trop de monde.

« D'accord, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la boîte rose ? »

« Ton cadeau de crémaillère, » répondit Niall en s'asseyant sur le canapé de Louis. Il le posa sur la table et fit signe à Louis de l'ouvrir.

« Comment j'ai pu croire qu'une pendaison de crémaillère était une mauvaise idée ? Je ne savais pas que j'aurais des cadeaux. Est-ce que tout le monde apporte des cadeaux ? » Si c'était le cas, ça ne le dérangeait plus que tout le monde vienne.

« La plupart vont emmener un cadeau sous la forme d'alcool, » répondit Zayn puis il tapota ses doigts contre la bouteille que Liam avait posé à côté du cadeau. « Mais on a pensé, puisqu'on est tes meilleurs amis et tout, on devrait apporter quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose d'utile. »

« Quelque chose d'utile ? » Louis tira la boîte vers lui et la regarda curieusement. « Si c'est quelque chose pour ma cuisine, vous avez le temps de le reprendre et l'échanger contre quelque chose de vraiment utile. Comment un miroir chic ou un oiseau gonflable pour mettre sur mon balcon. »

Niall rigola. « Très utile. Et trop cher. On n'est pas d' _aussi_ bons potes. »

Louis fronça ses sourcils. « Il y a une minute, on était meilleurs amis. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on savait exactement ce dont t'avais besoin et n'avais pas encore, » clarifia Zayn.

Prudemment, Louis retira le couvercle de la boîte et jeta un regard à l'intérieur, avant de la refermer et hausser un sourcil.

« Quelque chose d'utile, » répéta Liam.

« Des trucs pour faire le ménage ? » geignit Louis. « Sérieusement ? »

« Comme ça tu ne peux pas donner l'excuse que tu n'as pas l'équipement nécessaire pour nettoyer. » Niall eut l'air arrogant à ce sujet et Louis lui donna un coup dans le tibia.

« Je veux l'oiseau gonflable à la place ! »

« Quelqu'un d'autre te l'offrira, probablement, » lui assura Liam puis il alla dans la cuisine pour aller leur chercher de quoi boire.

Louis sourit pour lui-même alors qu'il posait la boîte rose sur la petite table à côté de sa télévision et il s'assura qu'aucun des autres garçons ne verraient son air tendre. Comment avaient-ils eu cette idée ? Comme s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui rappeler de faire le ménage. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à nettoyer aujourd'hui et si quelqu'un se plaignait en disant que son appartement n'était pas assez propre ce soir, ils pourraient partir et cordialement aller se faire voir.

A peine deux heures plus tard, Louis se demanda pourquoi, exactement, il s'était emmerdé à faire le ménage en premier lieu. Son appartement était bondé avec des gens renversant leurs boissons sur le sol, essuyant leurs doigts graisseux sur son canapé et portant des chaussures sales. Il passerait des années à avoir à nouveau son appartement propre, après ça.

Pendant la dernière heure, il avait aperçu plusieurs personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas et c'était logique puisqu'il avait dit à tout le monde de ramener des amis s'ils voulaient.

Niall avait sorti son ordinateur et de la musique résonnait dans l'appartement, noyant les conversations. Louis scruta le salon depuis sa cuisine, où des personnes avaient entreposé la nourriture qu'elles avaient apporté et se servaient à boire des différentes bouteilles qui se trouvaient sur sa table.

Aiden et Matt venaient d'arriver et Greg était à côté de lui, racontant une histoire drôle sur son boulot à la station radio du campus. Vaguement, Louis entendit la sonnette par-dessus le bruit et il s'excusa pour ouvrir à quiconque arrivait en retard à la fête.

Il était encore en train de rire à ce que Greg avait dit à propos de Taylor Swift, quand il vit Harry devant sa porte et il se figea, son gloussement mourant dans sa gorge.

« Salut, » le salua Harry avec un sourire penaud.

Louis le fixa du regard. « Salut, » répondit-il. Il n'avait pas invité Harry – il n'avait pas invité Harry, volontairement. Alors, pourquoi Harry était-il là, devant la porte de Louis, ayant l'air adorable, une boîte emballée avec du papier rose, juste comme celle que Niall avait amenée plus tôt.

Niall. Le connard. Louis était certain qu'il devait être tenu responsable du fait que Harry soit venu.

« Je... » commença Harry, mais il se tut à nouveau. Il haussa ses épaules. « Niall a dit que je devais absolument venir. »

« Ouais, cool, » dit Louis et il se souvint qu'il devait réellement laisser entrer Harry. Il fit un pas sur le côté et Harry passa à côté de lui, son odeur frappant immédiatement Louis. C'était une odeur de shampoing, de savon et de détergents, ainsi que de gâteaux. Il sentait tellement comme _Harry_ , juste comme Louis s'en souvenait, une odeur juste un peu plus sucrée.

« Je travaillais jusqu'à vingt heures et ensuite, je suis rentré me changer et prendre ton cadeau, » expliqua Harry, comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées de Louis. « Désolé, d'être en retard. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » répondit Louis. « Je suis content que t'aies pu venir. »

Harry lui lança un bref regard alors qu'il retirait son manteau léger et le posait au-dessus des vestes qui étaient empilées dans l'entrée. Pendant un moment, il maintint le regard de Louis avant de finalement détourner le sien.

Ouais, d'accord, c'était un mensonge et Harry en était aussi conscient que Louis. Après tout, Harry n'avait même pas été invité.

Pourquoi était-il toujours là ? Ce garçon n'avait-il pas de dignité ? Louis avait envie de jurer.

« C'est un cadeau de crémaillère, » dit Harry en tenant la boîte. Elle était presque aussi grosse que celle qu'avaient apportée les autres garçons.

« Merci. » Louis la prit et réussit à faire un sourire. Il aimait recevoir des cadeaux, mais assez bizarrement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment être enthousiaste à propos de celui-ci. Il avait même peur de l'ouvrir.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de l'ouvrir maintenant, » le rassura Harry, comme s'il avait remarqué que Louis était hésitant. « J'veux dire, ce n'est rien de spécial et tu ne peux probablement même pas l'utiliser. Mais j'ai en quelque sorte penser à toi en le voyant et j'ai pensé que ça ferait un bon cadeau pour l'occasion. Mais, juste – si tu n'aimes pas, ce n'est pas grave. »

Louis leva son regard vers Harry et hocha rapidement de la tête. « Je l'ouvrirai plus tard, quand il y aura moins de monde. »

Pendant un moment, le silence s'installa, ce qui fut bizarre parce qu'il y avait tellement de bruit dans l'appartement.

« Louis, » dit ensuite Harry, son ton désespéré.

« Quand il y aura moins de monde, » répéta Louis. « Ne parlons pas tout de suite. » Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais Harry semblait tellement sérieux, ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres formant une ligne ferme. Louis ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il pourrait supporter d'expliquer maintenant pourquoi il avait rayé Harry de sa vie.

Harry baissa son regard, visiblement troublé, mais il hocha de la tête.

« Harry ! » Niall apparut dans le couloir et jeta ses bras autour du torse de Harry par derrière. « J'suis content que t'aies pu venir, mec. »

Harry sourit et se tourna vers lui pour lui rendre son étreinte.

« Allez, on va te chercher un verre, » s'exclama Niall en tirant Harry vers la cuisine.

Louis prit une profonde respiration et alla dans le salon pour poser la boîte. Il vit Zayn sur le balcon, la porte ouverte, laissant de l'air frais entrer dans le salon surchauffé. Zayn le surprit en train de le regarder et haussa un sourcil. Peut-être qu'il pouvait également lire l'expression faciale de Louis.

Louis posa le cadeau et alla rejoindre Zayn. Une fille de son cours de théâtre était là, aussi, mais elle était trop engagée dans une conversation téléphonique pour leur prêter attention. Il faisait noir depuis longtemps et Louis eut un peu froid avec seulement son tee-shirt sur le dos.

« Vous avez dit à Harry de venir, » dit Louis en se penchant contre la rambarde.

La prise de conscience se vit sur le visage de Zayn. « On n'était pas sûr s'il viendrait vraiment, cependant. »

« Eh bien, il vient juste d'arriver, » l'informa Louis.

Zayn prit une autre taffe de sa cigarette. Elle éclaira l'obscurité. « T'as dit qu'on pouvait emmener des amis si on voulait. Et on voulait emmener Harry. »

« Vous savez que si je voulais qu'il vienne, je l'aurais invité moi-même, hein ? » Louis croisa ses bras.

« T'es un connard, Louis, » lui dit Zayn et il laissa tomber sa cigarette. « Tu sais comment il est ; avec son regard de chiot blessé. Il était vraiment troublé quand il a découvert que tu n'avais même pas pris la peine de l'inviter. »

« Il n'a pas cinq ans, » protesta Louis.

« Non, il n'a pas cinq ans. Et toi non plus. Juste pour te le rappeler. » Zayn regarda dans la pièce et Louis suivit sa ligne de vision, il vit Liam mettre un bras autour des épaules de Harry et dire quelque chose dans son oreille. « T'es méchant avec lui. »

« Excuse-moi ? » Louis décolla son regard de l'air troublé de Harry.

« Il se soucie de toi, Louis et il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu le repousses comme ça. Arrange les choses, sois honnête avec lui. Ça ne peut vraiment pas continuer. » Zayn se décolla de la rambarde et retourna à l'intérieur. Louis l'observa saluer Harry, le tirant dans ses bras.

Super. Maintenant c'était de la faute de Louis. Harry avait été celui qui avait joué avec lui, non ? Pourquoi tout était la faute de Louis maintenant ? Pourquoi était-il le méchant ?

Putain, ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Il avait juste eu envie de passer une bonne soirée avec ses amis et, à la place, il devait s'inquiéter de Harry, maintenant. Comme s'il appréciait voir Harry aussi déprimé, sachant que c'était de sa faute. Il était le dernier à pouvoir supporter ça et à ne pas s'en vouloir.

C'était foutrement injuste. Il avait aucune idée de quoi faire et comment poursuivre à partir de là.

Louis avait définitivement besoin d'un autre verre.

+++

Cependant, rien n'aidait vraiment avait découvert Louis plusieurs heures plus tard. Il avait bu quelques verres pendant la soirée avec presque chaque personne qui était venue et pourtant, il se sentait désespérément sobre.

C'était difficile d'être complètement détendu tant que Harry était là. Louis avait le sentiment qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas baisser sa garde. Harry avait l'habitude d'être tactile quand il avait bu et Louis ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il le soit avec lui. Ça le conduirait à perdre sa patience et sa volonté et au final, il finirait par tirer Harry dans sa chambre pour profiter de son état d'ébriété.

Fronçant ses sourcils, Louis tourna son dos à la porte d'entrée qu'il venait de fermer après que quelques-uns de ses amis soient partis. Il était au moins éméché, ou sinon ces pensées n'auraient même pas croisé son esprit.

Ce n'était rien d'autre que frustrant. _Harry_ n'était rien d'autre que frustrant.

Louis revint dans son salon où, maintenant, seul un petit groupe de personne se trouvait encore. Niall s'était étendu sur le tapis, une sucette dans la bouche, Aiden et Matt occupaient le fauteuil de Louis, qu'il avait acheté dans un marché au puce l'automne dernier, et partageaient une bouteille de bière. Zayn était assis au bout du canapé, celui le plus proche de la porte, avec Liam assis par terre entre ses jambes. La main de Zayn passait distraitement dans les cheveux courts et trapus de Liam qui avaient repoussé ces derniers mois, tandis qu'il parlait avec Aiden.

Harry était assis à côté de Zayn et ses yeux étaient déjà fixés sur Louis, cependant personne d'autre ne l'avait encore remarqué. A côté de lui, Greg remplissait la dernière place sur le canapé, apparemment plongé dans une conversation avec Niall et Liam.

Louis avait quelques options, à présent. Il pouvait simplement rejoindre Niall et Liam sur le sol, ce qui serait le plus simple. Il pourrait aussi juste essayer de se faire une place sur le canapé, mais être serré n'importe où près de Harry n'aiderait probablement pas son cas, pas du tout même.

A la place, Louis traversa calmement la pièce, ignorant les yeux de Harry suivant chacun de ses mouvements, et il s'arrêta juste à côté de Greg.

« Ça ne te dérange pas, hein ? » demanda-t-il – tel le gars poli qu'il était – et s'assit sur les genoux de Greg.

Niall se tut et Louis aperçut Liam en train de froncer fortement les sourcils dans sa direction, mais il décida d'ignorer simplement cette réaction. Greg rougit légèrement mais ses bras vinrent automatiquement s'enrouler autour de la taille de Louis pour le maintenir en place.

« J'ai pas vraiment envie de m'assoir par terre, » expliqua Louis, puis il attrapa son verre sur la table basse pour prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Harry avait détourné son regard et il semblait profondément concentré, fixant ses ongles.

« Non, c'est bon, » dit timidement Greg en secouant légèrement sa tête. Son regard tomba sur Harry, quelques coups d'œil courts, mais Louis les vit. Et pourquoi tout le monde – même Greg qui n'avait aucune connexion avec lui – était aussi inquiet pour Harry ? Ils devraient vraiment s'inquiéter pour Louis. Après tout, c'était lui qui se ridiculiser à cet instant.

C'était pathétique et même encore plus, parce que Louis le _savait_.

Harry releva sa tête et les regarda pendant une seconde et, pour la première fois, Louis vit une vraie colère dans les yeux de Harry. L'irritation était toujours dominante et un air que Louis avait vu sur lui plusieurs fois, mais en dessous de ça, il y avait de la colère, quelque chose qui faisait que ses lèvres étaient tendues en une ligne ferme et le vert de ses yeux étaient un petit peu plus sombres que d'habitude.

Sans un mot, Harry glissa du canapé, s'accroupissant à côté de Liam et faisant un geste vers la place vide. « Ça ne me dérange pas de m'assoir par terre, » dit-il et sa voix ne montra pas une once de la colère que Louis venait de voir dans ses yeux.

Harry était un connard intelligent, pensa Louis, alors qu'il glissait hors des genoux de Greg pour se mettre à la place vide entre lui et Zayn. Il ne prenait jamais la peine de subir les conneries de Louis. Même s'il semblait totalement innocent et ridicule, il ne le faisait jamais. Il savait toujours comment tourner les choses à son avantage.

C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Louis était tombé amoureux de lui, après tout. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne ferait pas changer d'avis à Harry avec un truc aussi bas que ça.

Cependant, Harry avait prouvé plusieurs fois qu'il était du genre possessif et, même s'il n'avait pas réagi de la façon dont Louis avait espéré, sa réaction était quand même une confirmation qu'il l'était. Il s'était assuré que Louis descendrait des genoux de Greg et se rapprocherait de lui – et les deux avait fonctionné puisque Harry était à présent assis entre les jambes de Louis, imitant la façon dont Zayn et Liam étaient assis.

Louis avait envie de l'embrasser.

Ça ne s'était vraiment pas passé comme prévu. Enfin, pour autant que Louis avait planifié cette soirée.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il essaya de ne pas garder son attention sur Harry et il parla à toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce à part lui. Matt l'impliqua dans une conversation à propos du match à venir de Manchester United en Ligue des Champions et Louis essaya de se focaliser dessus, quand les doigts de Harry caressèrent ses chevilles, son menton pointu se posa sur son genou pendant une seconde et ses boucles frôlèrent les cuisses de Louis.

C'était foutrement distrayant et Louis était presque certain que Harry savait exactement ce qu'il lui faisait.

Un peu plus tard, la tête de Harry se posa de façon permanente contre le genou de Louis et Liam leva son regard vers lui, attirant son attention et faisant un geste vers Harry, son visage doux.

« Il s'est endormi, » fit doucement remarquer Niall.

Greg se pencha en avant pour le regarder, un sourire doux sur son visage. « Il n'a pas arrêté de bailler. »

« Quelle agréable façon de me faire savoir que ma fête est ennuyante, » commenta sèchement Louis.

Zayn rit jaune. « Pas du tout, mec. J'crois que tout le monde l'a adoré. Mais je suppose qu'à quatre heures du matin, c'est le moment d'y mettre fin. »

« J'suis assez fatigué, aussi, » dit Aiden. « J'suppose qu'on va y aller, alors. »

« Je peux vous déposer, » proposa Greg alors qu'il se levait également. « C'est sur mon chemin. »

Zayn et Liam suivirent et même Niall se leva de sa position couchée. Louis attrapa la main de Zayn alors qu'il la tendait vers Harry. Il sentit tous les yeux se tourner vers lui et habituellement, il n'avait pas de problème à être le centre de l'attention mais cette fois, c'était différent.

C'était comme admettre quelque chose, sans l'admettre clairement.

« Laisse-le, » dit doucement Louis. Il leva son regard vers Greg qui souriait toujours tendrement. Matt et Aiden échangèrent un regard et Niall avait ce sourire narquois sur son visage. Zayn libéra lentement sa main de la prise de Louis et Liam semblait juste aussi sérieux que d'habitude. « On ferait mieux de ne pas le réveiller. »

« Il a tenu plus longtemps que je pensais, » dit Liam. « Il a eu un service tôt ce matin et un tard ce soir, alors il s'est réveillé au milieu de la nuit. »

« Tu t'occuperas de lui ? » demanda Zayn alors qu'il se reculait.

« Ouais, » répondit Louis, puis il regarda à nouveau Harry, son air paisible. Foutu Harry et son air angélique, pensa Louis. Il ne pensait pas que quiconque était à l'abris de ça. « Ne t'en fais pas. »

Prudemment, il se leva, posant la tête de Harry contre un cousin du canapé et il suivit ses amis à la porte d'entrée pour leur dire au revoir. Niall l'étreignit un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude et Louis y répondit simplement mais ne fit pas de commentaire à ce sujet. Après que la porte fut fermée derrière eux, il resta dans le couloir pendant un moment, traînant ses pieds et ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Finalement, il décida que les choses ne pouvaient plus être changées et il devrait simplement voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Il retourna dans le salon et trouva Harry toujours dans la même position. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement ouvertes et sa joue appuyée contre le cousin, tandis que le haut de son corps se soulevaient avec des respirations lentes et constantes.

Pendant un moment, Louis se demanda s'il devait réveiller Harry pour simplement en finir. Mais ensuite, il se souvint de ce que Liam avait dit et il décida de laisser simplement Harry tranquille et reporter l'horrible discussion qu'il avait en tête au lendemain matin.

Il observa Harry un peu plus longtemps, ses doigts le démangeant avec l'envie de le toucher, de repousser ces boucles de sur son visage et caresser la longueur de son cou. A la place, Louis resta debout dans l'encadrement de la porte avec ses bras croisés et il laissa juste ses yeux se balader sur le corps de Harry.

Il détourna finalement son regard de Harry et se retourna. Il éteignit les lumières et alla dans sa chambre pour se changer et mettre un pantalon de pyjama, avant de se brosser les dents et laver son visage dans la salle de bain. Retirer la laque de ses cheveux avec son peigne prit plus de temps que Louis n'avait pas de patience à cet instant, alors il cessa de s'en soucier après avoir aplati sa mèche.

Il allait juste se coucher et s'occuper de tout le reste demain. Peut-être que quand il se réveillerait, Harry serait déjà parti. Il était possible que Harry n'ait plus envie de parler le lendemain matin. Louis fixa son lit devant lui et haussa un sourcil à ses propres pensées.

La probabilité était plutôt basse.

Il resta là, immobile dans sa chambre à regarder son lit et il connaissait ce sentiment. Il l'avait déjà ressenti avant ; la nuit avant de déménager de chez Harry. C'était exactement le même sentiment – quelque chose semblait simplement injuste de se coucher seul dans son lit, tandis que Harry était sur le sol de son salon.

Louis soupira et décida de laisser tomber alors qu'il attrapait sa couette et la retirer du lit. Il était trop fatigué pour s'engager dans une dispute mentale avec lui-même. Tournant ses talons, il quitta à nouveau sa chambre et retourna dans le salon.

La position de Harry avait changé. Il était à présent couché sur le sol, le coussin toujours sous sa joue et il s'était recroquevillé. Louis étala la couette sur lui et s'autorisa à passer doucement sa main à travers les boucles de Harry. Il grimpa, ensuite, par-dessus Harry pour monter sur le canapé et il se couvrit avec la couverture en laine se trouvant sur le dossier.

Il entendit Harry soupirer dans son sommeil, la couette fit un bruissement alors qu'il bougeait en dessous et Louis pensa qu'il était vraiment inconséquent et faible quand il s'agissait de Harry. Apparemment, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher ; pas du tout.

Autant Louis ne voulait pas l'être, il était amoureux de Harry.

Ce fut la dernière chose qui traversa son esprit avant qu'il dérive vers le sommeil.

+++

Harry avait extrêmement chaud quand il se réveilla. Ses membres étaient douloureux et son dos était courbaturé alors qu'il glissait lentement dans le conscient, il décida donc de ne pas bouger tout de suite. Cependant, la chaleur était insupportable, alors il n'eut pas trop le choix.

Il repoussa l'énorme couette de sur son corps et se redressa avec un grognement, sa hanche craquant lorsqu'il bougea. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'eut aucune orientation, ne reconnut pas la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait ; puis, il tourna sa tête et vit Louis sur le canapé, recroquevillé sous une couverture en laine et dormant à poings fermés.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux plein de sommeil et leva à nouveau la couette, la tirant jusqu'à son visage et enfouissant son nez dans le tissu doux. Elle avait l'odeur de Louis et Harry réalisa à nouveau à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Qu'il lui manque ou pas, la question restait pourquoi exactement Harry avait-il dormi sur le sol et Louis avait-il pris le canapé. Ça ne semblait pas juste. Il pourrait simplement prendre la couette et rejoindre Louis, se blottir contre lui et les envelopper tous les deux en dessous de la couette chaude. Ou, il pourrait tirer Louis de sur le canapé pour qu'il se retrouve à côté de lui sur le sol.

Cependant, les deux options réveilleraient Louis et Harry pensait que ce n'était pas juste. Il se leva doucement, à la place, et quitta le salon sur la pointe des pieds, ses membres toujours assez courbaturés. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, il s'étira et entendit tous les os de son corps craquer.

Mais Louis n'avait pas réveillé Harry pour le foutre dehors, alors la douleur dans ses os en valait déjà la peine.

Il alla dans la cuisine pour inspecter le chaos s'y trouvant et découvrit qu'apparemment, Louis avait au moins pris le temps de ramener les assiettes et les verres sales à l'évier. Allant dans la salle de bain, Harry nettoya son visage et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour, au moins, minimiser le désordre.

Il fixa son reflet pendant un moment, ses yeux fatigués, son visage pâle, ses cheveux en désordre et sa chemise froissée.

Que diable, décida-t-il, puis il se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude parcourut sa peau et le fit se sentir au moins un peu mieux, plus vivant qu'il n'en avait eu l'impression depuis un moment. Lorsqu'il attrapa le shampoing et en versa dans sa main, il s'immobilisa à l'odeur familière et un sourire s'étendit sur son visage.

Se sentant beaucoup mieux et avec seulement une serviette autour de ses hanches, il sortit de la salle de bain et regarda dans le salon pour jeter un coup d'œil à Louis ; le trouvant encore endormi.

La chambre de Louis était en désordre. Des habits étaient éparpillés partout sur le sol, les draps de son lit étaient défaits et froissés, un oreiller était au milieu du matelas et l'autre se trouvait sur le sol. Des livres étaient empilés sur la table de chevet.

Harry secoua légèrement sa tête, un sourie tendre sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il ouvrait l'armoire et attrapait un tee-shirt et un jogging. Il les enfila et le bas fut trop petit, mais ça ne dérangea pas vraiment Harry. Il ouvrit quelques tiroirs, cherchant des chaussettes, mais il n'en trouva pas.

D'autre part, ouvrir tous les tiroirs de la chambre de Louis serait probablement considéré comme aller trop loin. Harry était sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Louis qu'il empreinte ses affaires, mais fouiller dans ses tiroirs comme ça ressemblait un peu à de l'espionnage.

En silence et pieds nus, Harry quitta à nouveau la chambre pour aller faire le petit-déjeuner. Cependant, il ne trouva rien à cuisiner dans le frigo de Louis, pas même des œufs ou des toasts, alors il abandonna cette idée. A la place, il alluma la bouilloire et chercha des tasses pour faire du thé.

Puisque Louis dormait toujours et Harry n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il décida d'aider Louis et de nettoyer un peu pour lui. S'il laissait ça à Louis, ça ne serait probablement pas fait avant l'année prochaine, alors ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Toutes les autres choses que Harry pouvait penser à faire impliquer de réveiller Louis d'une façon sensuelle, de toute façon. Et Harry ne devait vraiment même pas penser à ça.

Trente minutes plus tard, il avait lavé la vaisselle et les verres et il avait essuyait toutes les surfaces de la cuisine de Louis, il ne lui restait donc plus rien à faire. Il versa du thé dans les tasses et regarda sa montre, décidant qu'onze heures et demi était une heure convenable pour réveiller Louis.

Louis n'avait pas beaucoup bougé quand Harry entra dans le salon. Il était couché sur un flanc, une main contre sa joue, ses cheveux en désordre mais repoussés de devant son visage et ses longs cils se courbaient contre ses joues. Il ressemblait à un enfant, d'une certaine façon, et Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Comment n'avait-il jamais remarqué, avant, que Louis était aussi beau ? Bien sûr, qu'il avait toujours su que Louis était attirant et plaisant à regarder. Mais Harry n'avait jamais vraiment vu à quel point il était beau. Les pommettes de Louis étaient parfaitement définies, hautes et aiguisé. Sa peau était dorée, une teinte qui rappelait à Harry un délicieux fondant au caramel et ses cils étaient probablement sa meilleure qualité. Ils étaient épais, foncés et très longs.

Harry posa les tasses sur la table et s'assit au bord du canapé, passant une main dans les cheveux de Louis. Ils étaient doux et légers comme une plume, Harry aimait quand la frange tombait devant les yeux de Louis, ombrageant le bleu vif de ses yeux. Avec des gestes doux, Harry les poussa sur le front de Louis et observa ses sourcils se froncer pendant son sommeil. Louis commençait doucement à se réveiller, grognant légèrement, alors que sa main se levait pour repousser sa frange que Harry avait mis devant ses yeux.

« Putain, » dit Louis d'une voix étranglée, n'ouvrant pas encore ses yeux.

Harry continua de le regarder, attendant qu'il se réveille entièrement. Il prit une gorgée de son propre thé et quand Louis cligna enfin ses yeux, il lui sourit tendrement. Louis ne voudrait probablement pas l'entendre, mais il était juste adorable comme ça. Harry avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et le tenir contre lui jusqu'à ce que Louis s'endorme à nouveau, se blottissant contre son torse.

« Bonjour, » le salua Harry.

Louis roula sur son dos et fixa Harry pendant un moment, ses yeux encore petits. Il regarda le corps de Harry de haut en bas et fronça légèrement ses sourcils. « Eh bien, » dit-il, sa voix encore rauque de sommeil. « Fais comme chez toi. »

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit et il tendit la deuxième tasse à Louis. « J'ai pensé que ça ne te dérangerait pas. »

Se redressant, Louis passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'accepter la tasse et de prendre une gorgée avec ses yeux fermés. « J'peux pas vraiment te les retirer maintenant, hein ? »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux et Harry vit Louis se tendre. Et depuis quand ils tombaient dans le silence après un commentaire ambigu ?

« Je voulais faire le petit-déjeuner, » dit Harry pour les distraire tous les deux de l'embarras. « Mais tu n'avais rien pour cuisiner. »

Louis haussa ses épaules, toujours focalisé sur son thé. « Je prends des céréales, d'habitude, pour le petit-déjeuner. Sers-toi si tu as faim. »

« Non, c'est bon. » Ne sachant pas comment procéder, Harry fixa également sa tasse. Il s'était senti tellement à l'aise et encouragé, mais maintenant, tout était à nouveau parti. Louis était encore tellement froid avec lui – Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment le supporter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et son regard tomba sur la boîte rose qu'il avait donné à Louis. « T'as pas encore ouvert ton cadeau. »

Louis leva aussi ses yeux et les posa sur Harry avant de se lever pour récupérer le cadeau de la petite table. Paresseusement, il se laissa tomber à nouveau sur le canapé et bougea la boîte dans ses mains. « C'est le même papier que Niall a utilisé, » déclara-t-il.

« Je les ai aidés à emballer le leur, » admit Harry. « Niall utilisait des tonnes de papier cadeau et ça avait toujours l'air assez merdique. »

Louis rigola doucement et Harry observa ses traits s'adoucir, son cœur faisant un petit soubresaut quand les rides aux coins des yeux de Louis apparurent. Son sourire était précieux et Harry l'avait juste découvert trop tard.

Déchirant le papier, le rire doux de Louis se transforma en un véritable éclat de rire, avant même de l'avoir complètement déballé.

« T'es pas sérieux, Harry, » s'exclama-t-il, puis il se tourna vers Harry avec un air amusé. « Tu m'as acheté un modèle miniature de Hetty The Hoover ? »

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Harry et il hocha de la tête. « C'est l'édition pour enfants. Tu ne peux pas réellement nettoyer ton appartement avec, mais il peut servir pour aspirer les miettes de gâteau sur ton canapé. »

« J'ai l'impression que vous pensez tous que je ne suis pas capable de garder mon appart' propre. »

« On rend juste les choses plus faciles pour toi, » expliqua Harry et il omit le fait que Liam, Zayn et Niall n'avaient eu aucune idée de quoi acheter à Louis. Ils avaient en quelque sorte repris l'idée de Harry quand il leur avait montré l'aspirateur en jouet qu'il avait acheté.

Louis sortit l'appareil rose de la boîte et son visage était concentré alors qu'il mettait les piles. Il le mit en marche et rigola à nouveau quand il aspira l'espace vide à côté de lui.

« Je suis content qu'il te plaise, » dit tendrement Harry.

« Tu sais que Hetty est mon grand amour secret, » répondit Louis en l'éteignant. Il posa l'aspirateur sur la table et son visage en peinture et heureux leur souriait. « Merci. »

A ce moment-là, Harry eut envie de dire tellement chose. Il eut envie de dire à Louis que son rire le rendait heureux et qu'il aimait la façon dont il le tenait, que ses cheveux sentaient toujours tellement bons et que ses yeux étaient les plus bleus qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il eut envie de dire à Louis qu'il était amoureux de sa façon de penser, de son humeur sarcastique et son gentil cœur. Il eut envie de dire à Louis qu'il trouvait ça adorable qu'il était complètement perdu dans une cuisine, qu'il aimait poser sa main sur son petit ventre doux, qu'il avait l'air tellement chaleureux et délicat le matin et qu'il était tellement, tellement magnifique quand il jouait au football.

Harry eut envie de lui dire tout ça, à cet instant, mais il choisit plutôt quelque chose de plus urgent.

« Tu me manques, Lou. »

Louis se figea et fixa ses genoux avant de relever sa tête et regarder Harry, un petit sourire traçant ses lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi brisé alors qu'il souriait ? Harry n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

Sans un mot, Louis tendit une main et tira Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier soupira dans l'étreinte, se blottissant contre lui. « Tu me manques, aussi, espèce d'idiot. »

Ça le calma, juste un petit peu. Au moins, Louis ne le détestait pas et à partir de là, ça serait plus simple pour arranger les choses entre eux. Et même si Louis voulait qu'ils soient seulement amis, Harry l'accepterait.

Il préférait être juste amis avec lui que passer plus de temps sans Louis dans sa vie.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Harry en accrochant ses doigts au haut de Louis.

Louis fut silencieux pendant un moment, un bras autour des épaules de Harry, l'autre lâchement autour de sa taille. Il avait son visage tourné vers les cheveux de Harry et sa voix fut étouffée quand il demanda, « Désolé pour quoi ? »

« Le baiser, » répondit immédiatement Harry. « Je n'aurais jamais dû. » Il déglutit fortement et appuya son front contre l'épaule de Louis. « Ça t'a éloigné de moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas très souvent agi comme un ami. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que j'ai eu à ce moment-là. » C'était un mensonge, bien évidemment. Mais Harry savait qu'il faisait mieux de sortir un mensonge à cet instant. C'était juste un tout petit mensonge, en plus, et ça les sauvait tous les deux d'avoir encore plus mal.

Encore une fois, Louis ne répondit pas. Il se tendit soudainement puis il repoussa doucement Harry. Il se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, de toute évidence troublé et ayant du mal à trouver ses mots. Ayant peur de dire quelque chose de mauvais, Harry le regarda simplement et mordit sa lèvre, jusqu'à en avoir mal.

Louis allait lui dire de partir, après tout.

« Ecoute, Harry, » dit finalement Louis, alors qu'il arrêtait de marcher. « Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas envie de ce baiser. Pour être honnête, » il fit une pause et frotta le bout de ses doigts sur les rides de son front, « j'en avais vraiment très envie. »

Harry le fixa en essayant de comprendre ce que Louis venait de dire.

« J'en avais envie depuis je t'ai rencontré au club. Et j'ai seulement dit que je n'étais pas intéressé par toi, parce que Zayn était tellement insistent sur le fait que je sois un harceleur. » Louis ne regardait toujours pas Harry. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, sa peau avait toujours l'air tellement douce et ses yeux étaient gris nuageux à présent.

Harry essaya de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour faire comprendre à Louis ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à cet instant, mais tout ce qu'il put sortir fut, « Oh, putain. » Parce que, oui, oh putain, Harry avait encore plus tout foutu en l'air qu'il ne le croyait au départ.

« Je sais, » dit Louis d'une voix étranglée. « Et tu ferais vraiment mieux d'être désolé, parce que t'as rendu ça vraiment difficile pour moi. J'ai essayé, Harry, j'ai vraiment essayé de l'ignorer, mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas quand tu agissais que cette façon. Tu ne m'as même jamais laissé une chance de dire 'non'. »

C'était vrai – Harry ne lui en avait jamais laissé la chance. Quoi qu'il se fût passé entre eux, Harry avait tout initié et Louis n'avait jamais eu la chance de donner réellement son avis ou de décider de ne pas le faire. Ça devait cesser. Louis pensait qu'il avait tort et Harry devait lui dire que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il avait également voulu tout ça, qu'il était amoureux de lui.

Il se leva et sentit ses genoux devenir mous. Harry n'avait jamais eu les genoux mous avant – rien dans sa vie n'avait déjà été aussi important.

Calmement, il s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de rendre sa voix aussi stable que possible. « Louis, je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas mon genre – »

« Vas te faire foutre, Harry, » l'interrompit Louis puis il releva enfin sa tête pour regarder Harry. Le gris nuageux était devenu un bleu tempétueux. « Si je t'entends dire ça encore une fois, je vais péter les plombs. J'ai compris, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas comme si je vivais avec l'illusion que soudainement, je serais assez bien pour toi et tu aies changé d'avis à ce sujet. »

A court de mots, Harry le fixa et il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas pu commencer d'une pire façon. Il mordit sa lèvre et décida que les mots ne fonctionneraient probablement pas. Il lui fallut en tout deux pas et il fut juste à côté de Louis. Il le tira en avant pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser grossier. Il avait un goût amer, comme celui du thé et de la mauvaise haleine du matin, et c'était exactement comme Harry s'en souvenait. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais douces, et il répondit immédiatement au baiser, un bruit de surprise lui échappant.

« Non, » dit Louis d'un ton appuyé, puis il poussa l'épaule de Harry, un peu faiblement au début mais très rapidement avec force. « Dégage. »

Harry recula, légèrement à bout de souffle, puis il lécha ses lèvres, le goût de Louis toujours dessus.

« Vas te faire foutre, » grogna Louis alors qu'il se retournait et passait une main sur son visage. « Je ne vais pas te laisser encore faire ça. »

« Louis, » commença Harry, mais il fut à nouveau coupé.

« _Je_ ne vais pas faire ça, Harry. Je ne vais pas te laisser refaire ça ; je vais encore être plein d'espoir, seulement pour que tu me dises ensuite que je ne suis pas ce que tu veux. Je suis désolé de ne pas être ce que tu cherches. » Il se retourna et ce fut la première fois que Harry le vit comme ça, vraiment enragé. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux tellement foncés et ses lèvres encore rouges et brillantes à cause du baiser. Même comme ça, il était beau. « Je suis désolé qu'on ne puisse pas tous avoir un esprit des plus excentriques, des fossettes adorables et des foutues boucles angéliques pour charmer tout le foutu monde. »

Harry avait envie de le toucher. C'était tellement faux, Louis avait tellement tort et Harry se sentit misérable que Louis ait eu cette impression en premier lieu. Tout était de la faute de Harry, d'avoir été si foutrement aveugle pendant si longtemps.

« Je ne sais pas à propos du monde, » répondit Harry et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il allait exactement répondre. « Mais tu m'as foutrement charmé, moi, au moins. »

Le visage de Louis se décomposa et il devint même un peu pâle. « Oh, vas te faire foutre, » marmonna-t-il.

Harry réussit à faire un petit sourire et il estima que ce n'était, à présent, plus dangereux d'approcher Louis. Il passa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur les bras nus de Louis et descendit jusqu'à ses mains. « Tu continues de me dire ça, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour poser son front contre celui de Louis et le regarda dans les yeux. « Je préférerais te faire l'amour, cependant. »

Louis le fixa, sa respiration légèrement irrégulière et il déglutit avant de répondre. « Je vais te tuer si tu changes encore d'avis. »

« Ça m'a déjà pris assez longtemps pour me décider, » répondit Harry, entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux de Louis. « Je ne pense pas que je vais changer d'avis de sitôt. »

Comme hypnotisé, Louis continua de fixer Harry dans les yeux et le voir comme ça fit que Harry se sentit beaucoup plus léger. Il n'avait pas perdu Louis. Mais il devrait faire des efforts pour le garder. Et pour faire en sorte que Louis le croit.

Il lécha doucement ses lèvres et tira Louis un peu plus vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs hanches soient collées ensemble. « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » demanda Harry, sa voix presque aussi basse qu'un chuchotement.

« Oui, » répondit Louis et il inclina légèrement sa tête. « Oui, tu peux. »

Harry sourit, heureux et soulagé, avant de réduire le petit espace entre leurs lèvres et attraper celles de Louis entre les siennes. Il mordilla et tira doucement dessus, avant de sortir sa langue et de chercher à ce que Louis ouvre sa bouche. Ce dernier ne se retint pas, cependant, répondant en léchant l'intérieur de la bouche de Harry avec enthousiasme. Le baiser devint passionné, désordonné et humide et Harry baissa sa tête pour mordre le menton de Louis, laissant une trace mouillée sur sa mâchoire.

Les mains de Louis agrippaient, à présent, fermement celles de Harry, comme s'il se tenait pour sauver sa vie et Harry les serra en retour avant de libérer ses doigts et les poser sur les hanches de Louis. Il s'éloigna de la bouche de Louis, respirant fortement et Louis le regarda à nouveau avec ses yeux à moitié fermés et ses lèvres roses et gonflées. Il était sacrément beau comme ça.

« T'as le plus beau des visages, » lui dit promptement Harry, décidant de ne plus garder quoi que ce soit pour lui. Louis secoua simplement sa tête, ses yeux rivés sur les lèvres de Harry et ce dernier fit exprès de prononcer ses prochains mots aussi lentement que possible lorsqu'il ajouta, « tellement, tellement beau. »

Louis leva ses bras et les passa autour du cou de Harry. « T'as utilisé ma brosse à dents, hein, espèce de branleur ? »

Harry savait qu'il essayait de changer de sujet et, pour le moment, il laisserait Louis gagner. « Eh bien, je pense qu'on va échanger des fluides corporels plus souvent à partir de maintenant. Donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. »

« On ferait mieux de s'y mettre tout de suite, » marmonna Louis puis il se pencha à nouveau en avant pour embrasser Harry. Il était toujours doux dans son baiser, docile dans les bras de Harry, mais en même temps, exigeant.

Les mains de Harry planèrent au-dessus des hanches de Louis et il se recula assez longtemps pour demander, « Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? Ta peau ? »

Louis rit légèrement dans la bouche de Harry avant de hocher de la tête et Harry glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Louis, caressant ses flancs. Louis frissonna et ce fut directement transféré à Harry. Il continua de fixer le visage de Louis, pendant que le bout de ses doigts explorait sa peau, touchait chaque centimètre carré qu'il pouvait atteindre et les yeux de Louis se voilèrent.

« Est-ce que je peux retirer ton haut ? »

Louis grogna et se recula pour le passer par-dessus sa tête, avant de tirer à nouveau Harry vers lui et laisser tomber son haut sur le sol. « Je pense qu'on peut se mettre d'accord sur le fait que je ne refuserai rien de tout ça. »

Harry sourit et baissa son menton pour déposer un bisou sur l'épaule nue de Louis. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur la taille de Louis et il fut un peu stupéfait par à quel point Louis était fin. Il eut besoin d'un moment pour se souvenir de la conversation en cours. « Cette fois, tu peux me dire d'arrêter à tout moment. »

Encadrant le visage de Harry avec ses mains, Louis releva sa tête et sourit. Et ce fut un sourire sincère, doux et plein d'affection. Harry eut envie de se noyer dedans. « Je pense que l'homme qui te jetterait de son lit n'est pas encore né. »

« Tant que tu ne me jette pas du tien, » dit Harry puis il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Louis.

« Je ne le ferai définitivement pas. » Louis approfondit le baiser et tira sur le tee-shirt de Harry pour les faire bouger en direction du canapé. Harry sourit contre ses lèvres et laissa le baiser durer, puis il raffermit sa prise sur la taille de Louis et le souleva du sol.

Louis couina doucement, un bruit de protestation, ses mains tombant de sur les épaules de Harry.

« Laisse-moi t'emmener jusqu'à ton lit, Lou. » Harry leva ses yeux vers Louis, son visage se trouvant à présent au-dessus de celui de Harry et ce fut un changement d'angle assez agréable. Il aimait bien l'air tendre sur le visage de Louis.

« Est-ce qu'on ne vient pas d'établir que tu n'es pas obligé de demander avant de faire quelque chose ? »

« Louis, » répéta Harry et il garda son ton sérieux. Il avait envie de faire ça bien. « Laisse-moi t'emmener jusqu'à ton lit. »

Louis leva légèrement une main et joua avec le bout des cheveux de Harry. Au contraire de ce à quoi Harry s'attendait, il garda un visage sérieux, également, et ne se moqua pas de lui. « Ouais, d'accord. Emmène-moi jusqu'à mon lit, Harry. »

Harry sourit et garda Louis dans ses bras, le portant hors du salon. Il n'avait pas soulevé Louis très haut et pourtant, le faire était vraiment agréable. Louis avait juste la bonne taille pour que Harry puisse le porter.

« Ta chambre est un vrai bordel, » fit remarquer Harry lorsqu'il déposa Louis sur le lit et se pencha au-dessus de lui, un genou entre ses cuisses.

Louis attrapa sa nuque et rapprocha son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. « Tu parles trop, » se plaignit-il en tirant Harry contre son torse.

C'était un pur bonheur. Harry pouvait enfin faire toutes les choses dont il avait fantasmé ; poser ses lèvres en dessous du menton de Louis, dessiner des cercles avec ses doigts sur son torse, caresser son téton avec son pouce, le faire doucement gémir.

Ça colmatait l'esprit de Harry, lui faisait perdre tout sa concentration pour autre chose que Louis.

« Haz, » soupira Louis avec ses yeux fermés et ses mains enfouies dans les cheveux de Harry.

Le ventre de Harry se retourna légèrement et il bougea ses lèvres dans le cou de Louis, embrassa la peau par-dessus sa veine. « Ça me fait de drôle de choses, » murmura-t-il.

Sans donner une réponse, Louis passa une main dans le bas du dos de Harry et la glissa en dessous de son tee-shirt, collant l'entrejambe de Harry à la sienne. Il n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce dont Harry parlait et apparemment, il ne s'en préoccupait pas, non plus.

Harry pouvait tout lui dire plus tard, tout ce que Louis devrait vraiment savoir. Mais, pour le moment, il avait envie de savourer le fait d'avoir Louis peu concentré, un vrai bordel de désir pur sous lui. Il passa ses dents sur la douce peau juste au-dessus de la clavicule de Louis puis souffla dessus, avant de relever sa tête pour le regarder. « Est-ce que je peux te marquer ? »

Les yeux de Louis papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir, ses cils foncés étant un contraste saisissant par rapport au ciel bleu qu'étaient ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et il hocha de la tête, les léchant, alors qu'il maintenait le regard de Harry.

Passant son pouce sur la veine en dessous de l'oreille de Louis, Harry se déplaça pour aligner leurs entrejambes avant de sucer la peau de son cou. Louis laissa échapper un doux gémissement, son dos se cambrant alors que Harry laissait traîner ses dents sur sa peau et l'aspirait encore plus fort. Ses mains caressaient les hanches de Louis et il les agrippa doucement, les tirant en plus près des siennes et commençant lentement à les bouger en de petits cercles. Louis accrocha une jambe à celles de Harry pour essayer d'être encore plus proche en soulevant son bassin, mettant en place un rythme, des gémissements sortant de sa bouche. Harry appuya sa langue à plat sur l'endroit qui était devenu plus foncé et respira chaudement contre, pendant qu'il se perdait dans ses coups de reins contre Louis, appréciant le frottement engendré par leurs mouvements et la réponse du corps de Louis. Il envisagea de les faire jouir comme ça, mais ça ne rendrait en aucun cas justice à Louis. Harry se recula après un moment, observant la peau devenue rouge et violette puis il souffla doucement dessus, avant de déposer un dernier bisou sur le suçon.

Il découvrit Louis en train de le regarder et sourit. A cet instant, il put sentir le sexe dur de Louis contre sa cuisse et Harry bougea légèrement pour lui donner la plus minuscule des frictions, observant les yeux de Louis se voiler d'envie et de désir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, bébé ? » demanda Harry, puis il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Louis. « Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais bien ? »

« Toi, » répondit Louis et Harry fut plus que satisfait de voir Louis tellement peu comme il était d'habitude, sa tête de toute évidence trop étourdie pour être cohérent.

Souriant, Harry se pencha en avant et embrassa à nouveau Louis, juste pour faire bonne mesure. Il plana ensuite au-dessus de ses lèvres, ses mains tenant sa taille, son pouce caressant doucement sa peau. « Je suppose que je t'aime bien, aussi, » répondit-il puis il sourit alors que Louis hocha simplement de la tête.

C'était ridicule et Harry sentit son sexe tressauter rapidement et avec enthousiasme alors qu'il imaginait jusqu'où il pourrait pousser Louis dans cet état. Ils n'avaient même pas encore réellement commencé et Louis était déjà fou.

Harry se redressa et se déplaça sur les genoux de Louis, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à califourchon sur lui et retire son propre haut, le jetant par terre sans hésitation. Louis le fixa du regard et ses mains bougèrent immédiatement pour toucher ses abdominaux et caresser son torse, retraçant les lignes de ses tatouages.

« Might as well, » (ndlt : tant qu'à faire) lit-il à haute voix et il lança un regard interrogateur à Harry. Ce dernier haussa simplement ses épaules, pas prêt d'expliquer les histoires derrière ses tatouages, pour le moment. Louis comprit apparemment, il prit la nuque de Harry en coupe et le tira à nouveau vers lui. Harry était juste trop heureux de lui faire plaisir et sombra dans le baiser.

Il dura, leur faisant perdre leur souffle et Harry rencontra les mouvements subtils de ses hanches quand Louis se frottait inconsciemment contre lui. Avec une main sur le bas des hanches de Louis, Harry bougea sa bouche le long du torse de Louis, laissant une trainée humide. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la ceinture du pantalon de pyjama de Louis et il leva ses yeux vers son visage.

« Je peux ? »

Louis déglutit fortement et retira sa main des cheveux de Harry, démêlant ses doigts de ses boucles pour caresser sa joue. Son pouce passa sur la lèvre inférieure de Harry et il tapa doucement dessus pour qu'il ouvre sa bouche. Harry céda et prit le doigt dans sa bouche, passant lentement sa langue dessus tandis que Louis le regardait, ses doigts fermes sur la mâchoire de Harry et son pouce bougeant de façon obscène entre ses lèvres.

« Je veux ta bouche, » répondit Louis, comme s'il souvint seulement maintenant de la question de Harry. « Je veux que tu me suces. »

« Ouais, Lou, » murmura Harry autour de son pouce, le pinça gentiment entre ses dents. « Tout ce que tu veux. »

Louis glissa son pouce hors de la bouche de Harry avec un bruit humide et Harry déposa un autre baiser juste en dessous de son nombril, avant de baisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux, libérant son sexe. Il était dur et épais, s'allongeant contre le ventre de Louis, alors Harry ne perdit pas plus de temps avant de pencher sa tête en avant et passer sa langue le long de la hampe.

Louis se cambra sur le lit, ses doigts tirant les cheveux de Harry et du liquide pré-séminal se déposa au bout de son sexe. Harry continua de le regarder alors qu'il glissait ses lèvres sur son érection puis la prit en bouche. Ses yeux écarquillés, ses lèvres indécemment humides et gonflées, Louis le fixa en retour. Sa respiration devint irrégulière quand Harry commença à bouger sa tête de haute en bas, prenant tout son sexe dans sa bouche.

Louis marmonna des mots, le prénom de Harry, de faibles gémissements entre ses dents, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais ceux de Harry et il se trouva être extrêmement excité par ce fait. Louis retira une main des cheveux de Harry et la passa sur le creux dans sa joue, mordant sa lèvre inférieure en regardant son propre sexe disparaître encore et encore entre les lèvres de Harry, avant que son regard se pose à nouveau dans le sien.

Harry sentit des larmes piquer derrière ses yeux lorsque le sexe de Louis frappa à plusieurs reprises le fond de sa gorge et il dut se retirer pendant une seconde, pour reprendre son souffle et réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Louis gratta de façon réconfortante son crâne, passant de façon apaisante ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux.

Ils continuèrent de se regarder lorsque Harry baissa à nouveau sa tête et prit le bout du sexe de Louis dans sa bouche, vivement, appuyant sans ménagement sa langue contre un endroit juste en dessous du gland. Il dut maintenir les hanches de Louis contre le matelas pour l'empêcher de s'enfoncer dans sa bouche.

« Harry, » gémit Louis, encore et encore, sa voix déjà ruinée et Harry la laissa directement affecter sa propre érection.

Inclinant sa tête, il changea l'angle et soupira doucement, gémissant de façon encourageante, alors que la respiration de Louis était saccadée et, apparemment, ça fit l'affaire pour lui. Il jouit puissamment dans la bouche de Harry, ses yeux fixant intensément les siens. Ses hanches tressautèrent très légèrement mais, de toute évidence, Louis se retint de les pousser vers le haut. A la place, il tira sur les cheveux de Harry, ses doigts serrant les boucles.

Harry se recula un petit peu, ainsi il ne s'étoufferait pas, puis il avala tout ce qu'il put rattraper. Il y en eut un peu qui réussit à couler au coin de sa bouche, tombant sur la cuisse de Louis. Prenant son temps, Harry suça Louis le temps que son orgasme dura et même après, jusqu'à ce que Louis fasse un petit bruit de protestation et Harry laissa son sexe glisser hors de sa bouche. Il respira fortement et posa sa tête contre la cuisse de Louis. Ce dernier détendit la main se trouvant dans ses cheveux, relâchant les boucles, puis il recommença à les caresser, jouant avec.

« Harry, » répéta-t-il et sa voix était encore rauque et ruinée. Harry avait envie de l'entendre, encore et encore. « Harry, viens là. »

Lentement, Harry souleva son propre poids et se laissa tomber à côté de Louis, le tirant instinctivement vers lui. Louis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, faisant un petit son, probablement lorsqu'il sentit son propre goût sur la langue de Harry. Une de ses mains descendit le long du corps de Harry et s'installa sur son ventre.

« Laisse-moi t'aider avec ça, » chuchota Louis et la respiration de Harry s'accéléra ; il put sentir ses joues rougir encore plus. Il avait envie que Louis le touche, il avait envie de jouir dans les bras de Louis. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui comptait. C'était pour Louis, et rien que pour lui.

« T'es pas obligé, » dit-il doucement.

« J'ai envie de toucher, chéri. » Louis tira sur son bas de jogging, regardant Harry dans les yeux et ce dernier sentit son cœur louper un autre battement. « T'as été tellement bon. »

Harry savait qu'il ne l'avait pas été et pourtant, il sentit une vague d'adrénaline déferler dans ses veines, un sentiment de satisfaction s'installant dans son ventre à ces mots. Louis méritait mieux que bon – il méritait tellement plus après que Harry ait merdé depuis le début.

Louis baissa le pantalon de Harry et il resta au-dessus de lui pendant un moment, le fixant, avant de se pencher en avant et de tracer avec sa bouche et sa langue les oiseaux en dessous des clavicules de Harry.

« J'avais envie de faire ça depuis une éternité, » admit Louis, son souffle chaud contre la peau de Harry. Celui-ci ferma ses yeux et soupira, poussant légèrement ses hanches vers le haut et retirant le jogging pour rappeler à Louis, la tâche qu'il devait vraiment prendre en main.

Il ne put pas retenir le sourire se formant sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. _Prendre en main_. C'était littéralement ça. La main de Louis serait suffisante, juste quelques va-et-vient. Il avait juste besoin de quelques caresses pour l'amener à l'orgasme.

Le souffle de Louis était chaud contre la mâchoire de Harry et sa main malaxa doucement sa hanche, bougeant ensuite vers sa cuisse. Harry mordit sa lèvre, essayant de s'ajuster au rythme de Louis, le laissant donner le ton. C'était juste tellement incroyablement dur – incroyablement dur, en effet, pensa Harry puis il laissa échapper un faible gémissement, son sourire s'étirant encore plus lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux.

« T'es tellement facile à lire, » dit Louis en souriant puis il bougea sa tête pour attraper le lobe de Harry entre ses dents. « T'es encore en train de penser à quelque chose de cochon, » chuchota-t-il et enfin, finalement, sa main s'enroula autour du sexe de Harry.

« C'est à toi que je pense, » rétorqua Harry, sa respiration saccadée et sa voix grêle. Cependant, il ne louperait jamais une occasion de répliquer. La main de Louis n'étant pas humide, c'était presque douloureux mais Harry ne voulait pas, non plus, qu'il arrête. Avec son pouce, Louis fit glisser un peu de liquide pré-séminal le long du sexe de Harry et ses va-et-vient devinrent plus facile, plus doux.

« Je suis proche, Lou, » avertit-il, ses hanches prenant le même rythme que la main de Louis et ce dernier tordit son poignet et tira juste au bon moment. Harry se figea et sentit son orgasme se propager dans son corps. Louis continua de le caresser pendant et il attrapa les lèvres de Harry avec les siennes, étouffant ses gémissements. Il ne cessa pas d'embrasser Harry après, il ne lui lassa pas une seule seconde pour reprendre son souffle et Harry crut qu'il pourrait finir par suffoquer sur place.

Finalement, Louis recula et Harry prit une grosse bouffée d'air, respirant fortement avec ses yeux toujours fixés sur Louis. Il semblait tout doux et parfaitement fier de lui-même, ses lèvres incroyablement rouges. Lorsqu'il leva une de ses mains, Harry suivit le mouvement des yeux et il regarda Louis lécher ses doigts, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Harry.

Harry se pencha en avant et attrapa un des doigts de Louis entre ses lèvres, le léchant doucement. Louis sourit et entremêla leurs jambes, tandis que Harry nettoyait sa main avec sa langue.

« Harry Styles, » dit-il doucement et ses yeux brillèrent de tendresse. « T'es un petit cochon, je dois dire. »

Harry gloussa alors que son rythme cardiaque revenait à la normale. « Tout à l'heure, tu m'as appelé angélique. »

« Je suis presque sûr d'avoir dit excentrique juste avant ça, » répondit Louis puis il enroula une des boucles de Harry autour de son doigt, jouant doucement avec.

Harry le regarda simplement puis passa un bras autour de la taille de Louis. « T'es parfait, Lou. »

« Un cochon sentimental, » commenta Louis.

« Je suis sérieux, tu sais. » Harry fronça ses sourcils et passa son pouce sur les fossettes dans le bas du dos de Louis. « J'ai été un vrai connard de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt. »

« Tu ne t'attends pas à des phrases clichées maintenant, hein ? »

Harry se rapprocha de lui et son froncement ne disparut pas. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Louis le prenne au sérieux. Ce n'était pas le genre de conversation que Louis admettrait avoir un jour. Mais Harry saurait l'amadouer pour que ce soit le cas.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me rassures en me disant que je ne suis pas en faute, » répondit-il calmement, « si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

Louis détourna son regard et Harry sut qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Mais à part ça, Louis ne s'éloigna pas de lui ; son corps était toujours blotti contre lui, ses mains posées contre le torse de Harry et son visage proche du sien.

« Louis, » dit Harry puis il attendit qu'il relève sa tête. Ça prit un moment mais Louis finit par lever son regard vers lui. Ses yeux avaient à nouveau la couleur d'une mer bleue et Harry y trouva quelques pointes de vert, enrichies par la lumière du soleil. « Je le pensais, toute à l'heure, quand j'ai dit que tu m'avais charmé. Je suis complètement charmé par toi, par tout en toi. »

Louis le fixa en retour, ayant l'air incrédule et émerveillé. Harry décida qu'il aimait cet air sur Louis. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne le reverrait pas de sitôt. « C'est tellement gnangnan, » murmura-t-il, et ça ne sonna pas aussi moqueur que Louis en avait probablement eu l'intention.

« Ouais, je suis un sentimental, » répondit Harry, un sourire étirant les coins de sa bouche. « Et j'aurais dû te le dire depuis très longtemps. »

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Louis et un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage. « Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé. J'ai su que t'étais un sentimental juste après notre rencontre. »

Se penchant en avant, Harry fit un bisou au bout du nez de Louis, sa main caressant distraitement son dos. « T'es parfait, » répéta-t-il, ses lèvres cherchant celles de Louis.

Louis répondit à son baiser avant de poser son front contre l'épaule de Harry. « Je ne suis pas en colère ou quoi, Harry. Je ne t'en veux pas, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe. »

Et comment Louis faisait pour ne pas savoir exactement à quel point il était parfait ? Harry raffermit sa prise autour de lui, le serrant doucement et déposant ses lèvres dans les cheveux doux de Louis. Il leva ensuite son bras pour le mettre entre eux et posa sa main par-dessus celle de Louis. Ce dernier la bougea immédiatement, tournant sa paume contre celle de Harry et celui-ci glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Louis. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte, mais leurs mains allaient parfaitement bien ensemble.

« Je crois que, » dit-il doucement, « c'est assez avisé de dire que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Il fut surpris de sentir le cœur de Louis battre plus rapidement contre le dos de sa main. Il ne se tendit pas, ne bougea pas non plus, et s'il n'y avait pas pu sentir l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque en étant aussi proche de lui, Harry se serait fait avoir. Comme ça, il sut que Louis était au moins touché par sa confession.

Louis inspira profondément puis il se déplaça, sa main lâchant celle de Harry et venant prendre en coupe sa joue. Harry le regarda calmement et essaya de trouver une réaction, une réponse, n'importe quoi sur le visage de Louis.

« Je vais te faire chier jusqu'à la fin de ta vie de t'en être rendu compte si foutrement tard, » dit Louis mais son ton était tendre et son regard doux.

Harry fronça encore ses sourcils et pinça ses lèvres. « T'as dit que tu ne m'en voulais pas. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais volontairement louper l'occasion de te le faire payer. » Louis pinça sa joue et sourit coquinement. Puis, son air enjoué retomba un peu et son visage devint plus sérieux. « Pour toutes les fois où je me suis senti si désespérément amoureux de toi mais que je ne pouvais pas t'avoir, » ajouta-t-il calmement.

Harry sentit sa respiration devenir saccadée et il frissonna, ayant soudainement froid. Le brouillard de chaleur causé par le sexe s'était évaporé depuis longtemps, laissant leurs corps se refroidir sur les draps froissés. « Lou, » dit-il, sa voix rauque, avant qu'il ne plonge dans un autre baiser, essayant de voler de la chaleur à Louis.

« D'accord, d'accord, » dit Louis pour le calmer, puis il caressa la pommette de Harry avec son pouce. « Je faisais que te taquiner, » expliqua-t-il entre deux courts baisers. « Que te taquiner. Tu rendras ça beaucoup moins marrant pour moi, si tu me regardes comme ça à chaque fois. »

Harry savait que Louis le taquinait, évidemment qu'il le savait. Ça ne changeait rien à propos de ce qu'il ressentait. Il était frustré par lui-même et l'idée de blesser Louis, de l'avoir blessé pendant si longtemps, était vraiment en train de le ronger.

« T'es là maintenant, bébé, » murmura Louis contre ses lèvres. « Tout va bien. Tu es à moi. »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et il frissonna à nouveau, sa main s'enroulant autour de la taille de Louis. « Ouais, » souffla-t-il. « T'es aussi à moi. »

Louis sourit de façon rassurant. « Je suis tout à toi. »

C'était facile de prendre le réconfort que Louis lui offrait et Harry le laissa apaiser ses inquiétudes et ses doutes. C'était une force, se rendit compte Harry, une des plus grandes forces de Louis. Il était si foutrement extraordinaire et Harry l'avait su dès le début, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il ne l'avait pas également aimé depuis le début.

Prudemment, il se redressa et Louis roula sur son dos, regardant Harry avec des yeux curieux. La douce chaleur des rayons du soleil inonda la chambre et la peau de Louis brilla comme du bronze.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait le mériter et de pourquoi Louis voulait toujours de lui, mais il ne remettrait pas en question sa chance. A la place, il s'assurerait de la chérir correctement.

« Hé, t'as froid ? » demanda Louis puis il passa une main sur la cuisse de Harry. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait toujours et hocha légèrement de la tête. Louis se redressa aussi et déposa un petit bisou sur les lèvres de Harry, puis il roula hors du lit, attrapant son pantalon sur le sol. Il le remit et quitta la chambre.

Harry le regarda et resta assis sur le lit. Il attrapa les coussins sur le sol et les positionna de façon ordonnée devant la tête de lit. Louis revint quelques minutes plus tard, la couette dans ses bras et il l'étendit sur Harry avant de remonter dans le lit. Il poussa le dos de Harry contre le matelas et roula au-dessus de lui, soudant leurs lèvres ensemble.

« Je vais te réchauffer, chéri, » dit-il en encadrant le visage de Harry.

Harry sourit et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Louis. Il avait déjà plus chaud grâce à la façon dont Louis le regarder. « J'espérais que tu comprennes le sous-entendu. »

Rigolant, Louis enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry et déposa un baiser sur la peau à cet endroit. Harry le serra légèrement dans ses bras et, lorsque le rire de Louis s'arrêta et qu'il commença à lécher, mordre et sucer sa peau, la chaleur se transforma en feu. Ça devint rapidement une brûlure ensuite et Harry crut que tout son corps s'était consumé – chaque centimètre carré de peau que Louis avait touché ou embrassé. Il avait l'impression de brûler sous les mains de Louis ; de brûler et s'enflammer.

Louis irradiait de chaleur, pensa Harry plus tard – beaucoup plus tard – quand Louis le prit dans ses bras, ses cheveux collaient à son front et il se sentit sale et en sueur, mais trop rassasié pour même penser à bouger.

Et Louis la partageait. Toute sa chaleur – son sourire contagieux, ses yeux bleus et brillants, ses attentions délicates, son cœur aimant – il partageait tout ça. D'une certaine façon, alors qu'il était en train de s'endormir, ça traversa l'esprit de Harry que ça faisait que Louis était sa chaleur.

Il n'avait probablement pas été le genre de Harry au premier abord, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance ; peut-être que ce n'était même pas vrai. Parce que, avec chaque bout de lui que Louis partageait avec Harry, il se rendait compte que même si Louis n'était pas son genre, il l'était, tout de même, réellement.

Louis était le genre à aimer pour Harry. Définitivement.

+++

La sonnette retentit fortement et de façon agaçante.

Louis cligna des yeux, les ouvrit et les referma brusquement à cause du soleil aveuglant. Harry était couché à moitié sur lui, sa tête posée entre les omoplates de Louis, sa main placée sur ses fesses. Apparemment, Harry était tactile même dans son sommeil. Pas que ça dérangeait Louis.

On sonna à nouveau à la porte, à plusieurs reprises et Louis grogna. Harry se réveilla en sursaut, à ce moment-là, et soupira légèrement avant de déposer un baiser contre la nuque de Louis.

« Quelqu'un demande ton attention, » dit Harry, sa voix pleine de sommeil et rauque.

« Ouais, je peux le sentir. » Louis bougea pour être plus proche de Harry. « T'es insatiable. »

Harry pinça la hanche de Louis en réponse, déposant une traînée de baisers sur son épaule. « Quel genre de personnes viennent sonner chez quelqu'un à neuf heures et demi un dimanche matin ? » voulut savoir Harry, bougeant sa main sur la hanche de Louis et le tirant un peu plus contre lui.

Se retournant, Louis se redressa sur ses coudes, baissant son regard vers Harry. « On pourrait l'ignorer et prendre une douche, à la place. »

« J'ai désespérément besoin d'une douche, » acquiesça Harry. « Et de manger. De la vraie nourriture, » ajouta-t-il avant que Louis puisse lui rappeler les céréales qu'ils avaient mangé la veille au soir.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau et Louis jeta sa tête en arrière avec un soupir d'agacement. « Retiens cette idée, » dit-il en roulant hors du lit. Harry tendit une main pour donner une petite claque sur ses fesses et Louis lui fit un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il mit un tee-shirt pour cacher son torse nu, ajustant le jogging sur ses hanches. « Je vais juste tuer rapidement peu importe qui c'est à la porte. »

Pieds nus, il se précipita dans le couloir menant à la porte et il ne fut pas très surpris de trouver Liam et Zayn devant lui. Ils avaient même amené Woodstock qui salua Louis avec enthousiasme en tirant sur sa laisse.

« Au moins, toi, » les salua Louis en pointant Zayn du doigt, « tu ne devrais pas avoir une raison d'être debout à neuf heures et demi un dimanche matin. »

Zayn fit un haussement d'épaules impuissant alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur, Liam sur ses talons. « J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. »

« Harry n'est pas rentré chez lui de toute la journée, hier, » ajouta Liam et il lança un regard plein d'attente à Louis.

« Vous avez déjà entendu parler des téléphones portables ? » demanda simplement Louis.

« C'est ce que je voulais te demander puisque tu ne réponds pas au tien. »

Louis fronça ses sourcils, il se souvenait qu'il était simplement posé sur sa table de nuit. Il ne devait probablement plus avoir de batterie, sans qu'il le remarque.

Zayn jeta un regard vers le couloir et la porte de la chambre de Louis. « Est-ce qu'il est ici ? »

« Vous êtes les pires. J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais d'enfants. » Louis se retourna et entra dans la cuisine, les laissant le suivre.

« On est juste inquiet, » dit Liam. « Au cas où t'aies encore merdé, il se serait probablement enfui pour faire quelque chose de stupide. »

Louis mit en marche la bouilloire et ouvrit un placard pour sortir des tasses. Puis, il se retourna et s'appuya contre l'évier en croisant ses bras. « Je suppose qu'on sait tous que si ça avait été le cas – et j'aimerais ajouter que j'ai aucune idée de pourquoi tu penses que j'ai merdé en premier lieu – il serait venu à votre porte avant toute chose. »

« Alors, vous avez parlé ? » Zayn rayonnait presque à cette simple idée et Louis grogna en le voyant.

« Et vous vous moquez toujours de lui parce qu'il aime les comédies romantiques. » Louis garda son ton sec. « Apparemment, vous avez un gros faible pour les comédies romantiques dans la vraie vie. »

Liam sourit et, soudainement, il fut devant Louis pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Je suis content que vous ayez pu régler cette histoire. Vous aviez tous les deux l'air tellement pitoyables, » dit-il, frottant le dos de Louis avec une main.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau et Louis roula ses yeux.

« J'y vais, » proposa Zayn puis il quitta la cuisine, Woodstock le suivant avec un balancement enthousiaste de sa petite queue.

Liam se retourna vers Louis lorsqu'il fut parti. « Ça le rongeait vraiment, Louis, » dit-il calmement, « j'espère que tu sais à quel point il t'aime vraiment. »

Louis le fixa pendant un moment et il pensa à se moquer de lui. C'était sa réaction naturelle, mais Liam avait l'air si sérieux et inquiet et Louis ne savait vraiment pas à quel point Harry avait mal prit tout ça.

« Je suppose que oui, » répondit-il puis il serra légèrement le bras de Liam. « Je ne lui en veux pas. On avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre comme faire fonctionner tout ça. Mais tout va bien maintenant. Je ne vais pas le laisser partir de sitôt. »

Liam sembla soulagé et tira Louis dans une étreinte avant de reculer et plisser son nez, faisant une grimace. « T'as vraiment besoin de prendre une douche, mec. »

Louis rigola, pinçant son ventre. « J'avais justement envie de faire ça quand vous vous êtes invités dans mon appart'. »

Zayn revint dans la cuisine, Niall derrière lui, le chien dans ses bras.

Louis haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce que vous vous êtes arrangés pour vous retrouver ici ? »

Niall secoua sa tête. « J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois et tu ne répondais pas, alors j'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de venir te voir. Au cas où ça ne s'était pas bien passé avec Harry, » ajouta-t-il puis il sourit en coin. « Mais à en juger par à quel point t'as l'air d'avoir bien baisé, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter à ce sujet. »

Liam s'étouffa avec sa propre salive, apparemment et Zayn éclata de rire. Louis sourit simplement en coin, défroissant son haut.

« Vous êtes sacrément bruyants, » dit Harry depuis la porte puis il frotta un œil avec un de ses doigts. Il bailla et n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre d'autres habits que son boxer. Les yeux de Louis se posèrent immédiatement sur son ventre, mais il n'y avait plus aucune évidence de leurs activités nocturnes. Harry avait réussi à se nettoyer avant de venir dans la cuisine, parce que Louis pouvait se souvenir qu'il était collant et sale quand ils s'étaient endormis. Cependant, plusieurs suçons violet foncé et dispersés un peu partout sur son corps révélaient que Louis était descendu le long de son corps.

Ce fut une vision magnifique et elle envoya une vague de satisfaction à travers les veines de Louis.

Harry entra dans la cuisine et alla directement vers Louis, se blottissant contre lui et posant sa tête contre son épaule. Louis ne put pas retenir son sourire et il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Harry, le tirant contre lui. Il croisa le regard de Zayn et sentit un léger rougissement remonter le long de son cou, alors qu'il déposait un rapide baiser dans les cheveux de Harry.

« Désolé d'avoir dérangé ton sommeil réparateur, » dit sèchement Niall, mais il y avait un certain degré de tendresse en dessous que Louis ne put pas louper.

« T'es pardonné si tu me dis que t'as apporté de quoi manger, » répondit Harry. « Je meurs de faim. »

« On a apporté à manger, » déclara Zayn et Harry s'agita dans les bras de Louis. Il était persuadé que Harry s'était seulement pleinement réveillé à cet instant et il fixa Zayn avec des yeux ronds, avant de parcourir la cuisine du regard.

« Où ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne vois rien. »

« T'as juste demandé qu'on te dise qu'on avait apporté de quoi manger, » souligna Zayn et un sourire diabolique s'étira sur son visage.

Harry se décolla de Louis pour bondir sur Zayn, l'attaquant et Louis le regarda serpenter ses membres incroyablement longs autour de Zayn, essayant de le faire tomber. Zayn le repoussa, cependant, rigolant et lui donnant des coups de pieds jusqu'à ce que Harry le lâche.

« C'est dégoûtant, » dit Zayn d'une voix étouffée entre deux rires. « Tu pues le sexe, dégage de là ! »

Harry recula et fronça ses sourcils alors qu'il leva son bras pour renifler son aisselle. Il se tourna vers Louis et haussa ses épaules. « Je suppose que oui. »

Louis haussa un sourcil. « Ça te surprend ? »

Souriant, Harry se rapprocha de Louis et ce dernier sentit sa main venir se poser automatiquement sur la hanche de Harry. C'était agréable de pouvoir tendre sa main et toucher Harry sans y réfléchir, sans ressentir des remords ou des restrictions. Il n'était pas obligé de se retenir ou de réfléchir à comment regarder Harry et pendant combien de temps il pouvait le faire et à s'il verrait les sentiments de Louis dans ses yeux. Harry était supposé les voir à présent et Louis avait envie qu'il en voie chaque morceau.

Harry posa sa main sur celle de Louis se trouvant sur sa hanche et bougea ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les glisser entre ceux de Louis, les entrelaçant. Il continua de regarder Louis avec ce petit sourire, ses pensées de toute évidence occupées par des souvenirs de la veille.

« D'accord, les amoureux, » dit Liam pour briser le silence. Il fit sortir Louis de sa bulle où il avait réussi à occulter toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce à part Harry. « Que diriez-vous de vous occuper de ça et de prendre une douche pendant qu'on se charge du petit-déjeuner ? »

Louis sourit, serrant la main de Harry. « Ça semble être un bon accord. »

« N'y pensez même pas, » intervint Niall. « Vous y allez séparément. »

Harry détourna son regard du visage de Louis et il fronça ses sourcils. « Excuse-moi ? Pourquoi on devrait faire ça ? »

Et comment Louis l'avait-il même trouvé ? La façon dont il semblait honnêtement offensé que Niall implique de les séparer pendant les dix minutes que ça prendrait pour se doucher, était réellement adorable.

Niall leva ses yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Liam. « Je suis volontaire pour aller à Tesco et prendre ce dont on a besoin. »

« Je suppose qu'on va y aller ensemble, » ajouta Zayn puis il rattacha la laisse au collier de Woodstock.

« Vous avez vingt minutes, » les informa Liam alors qu'il quittait la cuisine. Il attrapa les clés de Louis de sur le petit meuble à chaussures et il leur fit un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Louis haussa un sourcil alors qu'il quittait l'appartement, puis il se tourna vers Harry qui se tenait derrière lui et arborait toujours ce ridicule sourire fougueux. C'était encore un peu irréel de penser que Harry était ici, dans l'appartement de Louis, ayant l'air encore endormi et un peu à l'ouest, ayant une odeur de sexe, portant seulement son foutu sous-vêtement et étant sur le point de prendre une douche avec Louis.

S'approchant de lui, Louis tendit ses mains et laissa Harry le tirer contre lui. Sa peau était un peu collante sous la joue de Louis mais elle était toujours chaude et douce.

« J'ai eu l'approbation de la maman, » marmonna Louis dans le creux du cou de Harry.

Harry se recula avec un air surpris et confus avant que la compréhension s'installe sur ses traits. « T'arrêteras quand de faire de Liam la maman ? »

« Dès qu'il arrêtera d'agir comme tel, » répondit Louis, souriant en coin.

Secouant sa tête, Harry tira Louis dans la salle de bain. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Que t'avais juré d'être mon esclave, si jamais je te pardonnais. »

Harry tourna sa tête et haussa un sourcil, lâchant la main de Louis pour retirer son haut et le passer par-dessus la tête de Louis. « Eh bien, j'ai eu peur qu'il te parle du shampoing. »

Louis fronça ses sourcils alors que Harry accrochait ses doigts à la ceinture de son pantalon de pyjama. « Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ? »

Harry sourit et déposa un petit bisou sur la joue de Louis avant de baisser le pantalon de sur ses hanches. « Je ne te le dirai jamais. Tu te foutrais de ma gueule jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

« Alors, » demanda Louis, entrant dans la cabine de douche derrière Harry. Il finirait par savoir. Probablement pas par Liam, mais il pourrait parvenir à soustraire les informations de la part Zayn. Et peu importe ce que c'était, il embêterait sans cesse Harry avec. « Tu n'es pas opposé à être mon esclave. »

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse vraiment faire, si tu décides de faire de moi ton esclave. » Il tendit un bras en arrière pour mettre en route l'eau puis il se pencha sur Louis, le protégeant des premières gouttes qui étaient toujours froides. Ça mouilla le bout de ses cheveux et les colla à la peau de sa nuque, le faisant frissonner pendant une fraction de seconde.

Putain, Harry était vraiment un bon petit-ami. Louis se pencha en avant et tira Harry dans un baiser. Il ne se soucia pas vraiment de l'haleine du matin et tout ; il avait besoin des lèvres de Harry sur les siennes.

Harry gloussa quand l'eau devint plus chaude sur leurs peaux et tira Louis plus près de lui. L'eau tomba de ses boucles au visage de Louis, les gouttes se coincèrent dans ses cils et sur sa lèvre supérieure quand il se recula et sourit.

« Je t'aime, Lou, » dit-il doucement et Louis n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il cesserait un jour de se sentir flatté par ça. Il l'avait entendu tellement souvent la veille et cette nuit, tellement de fois, et ça le bouleversait toujours.

« Je t'aime aussi, » répondit Louis, tout aussi doucement. La façon dont le visage de Harry s'illumina lui dit qu'il ressentait probablement la même chose que lui. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire qu'il avait cet effet sur quelqu'un, encore moins Harry Styles. C'était une énigme pour lui et il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment il l'avait résolu.

Mais, ce casse-tête avait été résolu – et Harry avait été toutes les pièces manquantes.

Louis ne savait pas comment il le pouvait le mériter et pourquoi Harry voulait même de lui, en premier lieu, mais il ne remettrait pas en question sa chance. A la place, il s'assurerait de la chérir correctement.

Il scella à nouveau leurs lèvres et embrassa le sourire sur les lèvres de Harry, jusqu'à ce que l'eau ne semble, plus du tout, chaude sur leur peau réchauffée. Harry était docile dans ses bras et il laissa Louis faire ce qu'il voulait. Et ce que Louis voulait faire était que rien ne puisse l'empêcher de mettre en place son plan initial, qui était de se faire plaisir dans la douche. Pas le bruit venant de la porte d'entrée, quand Niall, Liam et Zayn revinrent, ni l'eau devenant froide, ni Harry appuyé contre le carrelage, laissant échapper des gémissements fatigués, chuchotant, « J'peux pas. »

Louis prouva à Harry qu'il pouvait ; très bien, même.

Plus tard, alors qu'il frottait une serviette sur la peau de Harry puis la jeta sur sa tête pour sécher ses boucles, Harry lui lança un regard suppliant, s'affaissant contre Louis.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de manger, » geignit-il. « Je suis même trop épuisé pour tenir debout. »

Louis hocha de la tête et lui tendit la serviette pour qu'il se couvre, avant qu'ils quittent la salle de bain, laissant échapper un nuage de vapeur lorsque Louis ouvrit la porte.

Zayn jeta un regard vers eux depuis le salon, haussant un sourcil. « C'étaient vingt longues minutes. »

Louis sourit et se précipita dans sa chambre, Harry sur ses talons. Il lui tendit un pantalon de jogging propre puis un haut et Harry lui lança un regard indigné.

« Tu ne t'assoiras pas nu dans ma cuisine, » protesta Louis. L'image était vraiment tentante mais c'était probablement quelque chose qu'ils essayeraient quand ils seraient seuls.

« Pas nu, » dit Harry en toisant les vêtements. « En sous-vêtement. »

Louis lui lança les vêtements et Harry soupira, mais obéit et les enfila tandis que Louis mettait les siens.

Dans la cuisine, Liam et Niall préparaient des haricots rouges, du bacon et des œufs grésillaient dans une poêle. Harry vola un bout de pain grillé sur la table et le mit goulûment dans sa bouche.

« Hé ! » Niall le remarqua et pointa un doigt vers lui. « Repose ça ! J'ai pas eu le droit d'y toucher quand vous avez mis des heures dans la salle de bain ! »

Harry sourit et mâcha le pain blanc. « Tu n'as pas fait l'amour pendant toute une journée en mourant de faim, hein. »

Niall grogna mais ne protesta pas plus. A la place, il plaça du bacon, des haricots et des œufs brouillés dans les assiettes et leur dit d'au moins prendre le thé. Ils apportèrent tout ça dans le salon et s'installèrent sur le canapé, le fauteuil et le sol.

Ce fut une journée de paresse. Ils la passèrent en jouant à FIFA et regardant des émissions télévisions stupides. Louis trouva que c'était terriblement domestique, un dimanche passé à l'intérieur, sur le canapé, avec ses quatre meilleurs amis. Zayn s'endormit vers midi et Niall dessina un smiley sur son visage avec un marqueur indélébile. Zayn allait le tuer quand il se réveillerait, Louis n'en doutait absolument pas. C'était quelque chose qu'il attendait impatiemment. Liam était couché avec sa tête sur le torse de Zayn et il regardait la télévision, sa main posée sur le dos de Woodstock.

Et Harry ; Harry resta collé à Louis toute la journée, comme si ça n'avait pas déjà été le cas la veille. Il jouait avec les doigts de Louis quand il s'ennuyait de ce qu'il y avait à la télévision et chuchotait dans son oreille quand il perdait un match contre Zayn.

Il rentrerait probablement chez lui ce soir, pensa Louis, alors que Harry était blotti contre lui, un bras autour de la taille de Louis et ses lèvres déposant des baisers dans son cou. Il rentrerait chez lui pour se changer et être à l'heure pour ses cours.

Mais Louis irait le retrouver à la fac pour aller déjeuner avec lui, ou passerait à la boulangerie et le ramènerait chez lui. Louis n'avait plus la clé de l'appartement de Harry, mais il finirait certainement là-bas demain soir.

Harry devint plus lourd sur le torse de Louis, sa respiration régulière et Louis sourit pour lui-même, ses lèvres se posant doucement sur la tempe de Harry.

Il ne renterait probablement pas chez lui, en fin de compte. Pas que ça dérangeait Louis. Pas du tout, même.

Si Harry voulait, il était plus que le bienvenu à rester pour toujours.

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette traduction vous a plu.


End file.
